Banshee
by Floralspace
Summary: 5 Banshee sisters struggle to find what they really are, especially when things like mating get in the way. PPG x RRB. Vampfic. First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing characters, but I did slightly change the personalities of Bunny and Bell. All characters belong to their respective owners!**

* * *

What is a Banshee?

Click

'A beautiful female spirit that lets out loud howls in order to warn others of impending doom or death. The closest ancestor to Sirens, like the water creatures, A banshee can let out a beautiful song as a second option for...'

Click Click

'A gorgeous female spirit that feeds off of other beings in the night. She attracts her prey with her beauty and voice, then kills them by letting out deathly howls, transforming into a hideous creature. When she howls she causes her victim's brain to...'

Click

Blossom sighed, exiting out of the tab and back to her original question. What is a banshee? It was typed in bold letters across the search bar of Google. Blossom had been scrolling through websites, receiving the same answer in every one for the past 3 hours. She was about to give up when a certain green link caught her attention. She hesitated, but clicked on it nonetheless. She was greeted with the famous emblem of the royal family, under the emblem, in tiny yellow letters read:

'The contents of this page have been removed by the Royal family, they have been replaced with content that his majesty finds more suitable for the country.'

Blossom's tense shoulders slumped back down to their original, disappointed state. She scrolled down the page and found the word Banshee, underneath it there was but only a single sentence.

'A Banshee is a monster near the bottom of the social class structure'

Blossom clenched her fists and punched the power button on the rusty computer, effectively killing its power. She stood up, letting her greasy orange hair fall past her bony hips, stopping at her quarter thigh. She looked out of her bedroom window, the moon had only risen an hour ago. Blossom glared at the moon before she let herself become weightless, floating a good foot above the ground. She lazily floated out of her bedroom, into the shared bathroom of her, her dad, and her four sisters. She could hear her family, playing cards in the dining room. Usually, she would join them, but a certain question was glued inside her mind. What was a Banshee? She turned and looked in the bathroom mirror, looking at her disheveled figure. This action was followed by a bitter chuckle, as she looked at her perfect face and flawless body. The answer should've been simple,

"Me" she said quietly, hiding her deep, peachy pink eyes behind her bangs. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her second oldest sister, Buttercup, cheering as she won yet another game of cards, causing the house to shake slightly. Blossom was the oldest out of the 5 of them, although being the same age, she was a few minutes older than Buttercup. She smiled fondly, thinking of her careless sisters. All 5 of them were Banshees, like their mother. However, being Banshees seemed to be the only thing that they had in common, all different heights and different colors. Their mother had died giving birth to the quintuplets. Blossom sighed and removed her dirty, old clothes before stepping towards the shower, engulfing herself in the cold water. She had only showered 6 times since the girls had gotten out of school, and tomorrow, her schooling nightmare would begin once again. People hit on her, tried to touch her, and overall treated her and her sisters like they were some sort of sex slaves to the rest of them. If she didn't have Bunny and Buttercup she was sure that she and her other sisters would have had their virginity taken from them freshman year. Luckily, the five of them had survived 2 years in that hellhole, they were juniors now. Blossom finished her quick, cold shower and headed back to her room. once she was back in her room she slipped off her towel, threw on some baggy clothes, and braided her long hair, ensuring it would be wavy the next day. She flopped down on her small bed, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She began attempting to knock the fearsome question from her mind. Suddenly, her creaky wooden door was flung open, knocking straight into her computer desk.

"Sorry, Bloss" said the shaky sweet voice of Bubbles, the youngest of her 4 sisters. Blossom sat up on her bed and smiled at her kind sister.

"Don't worry about it, I do it all the time" she said before giggling. Bubbles looked down at the side of the desk with her baby blue eyes to see multiple scratches and dents. Bubbles took two steps forward, reaching the small bed easily, and sat down beside her sister. "So, what did you need?" Bubbles sat up straight, remembering why she had entered her sister's cramped room in the first place.

"There's big news!" Bubbles said, while shaking Blossom's shoulders. Blossom placed her slightly darker hands over her sister's in an effort to make her quit. Bubbles let her sister go and apologized, receiving a giggle from Blossom.

"So? What's your big news?"

"The royals..." she stopped, trying to shovel suspense onto her sister, "Are coming to our school!"

"What?"

"There are some rumors that they're looking for their mates!" Bubbles was about to start bouncing off of the walls. The younger sister took great pride in knowing everything about the royals, Blossom, on the other hand.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to school tomorrow" Blossom said, looking at her wall, deep in thought. Normally when monsters came in search for mates the girls would just hide in the school, but these monsters weren't as easy to fool. The royals were Vampires, strong, fast, and sly vampires. The idea of one of them getting mated and then the sisters being separated scared the five of them. They couldn't live without each other.

"We have to go!" Bubbles shouted, causing the house to creak slightly, once more. "I may never get the chance to be so close to my idols ever again" Bubbles whispered. She then gave her sister her puppy eyes and within seconds the older sister agreed, begging Bubbles to stop looking at her. At this Bubbles smiled and Kissed Blossom on the forehead. She then happily floated out of the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Bubbles floated into the bathroom and took a quick, cold shower, the only kind they could afford. She then floated to her own cramped room, identical to all the other rooms in the house. She threw on her cute nightdress. After getting changed, she pulled out the fancy outfit that she had been saving for just the right occasion. A short ultramarine dress with olive green accents and nearly translucent black sleeves with matching tights. She smiled, looking at the beautiful clothes. She then made her way up to her small vanity that had been shoved into the corner of the room. She looked in the mirror and let her blond, curly hair out of it's prison. Her hair ended at the top of her small chest. Her hair hair had natural, beautiful curls, just like her sister, Bunny's did. They were the only two. Buttercup and Bell had straight and Blossom had a mix of the two that she just made into a wavy look. Bubbles fooled around with her hair until she got the look she had been hoping for. She fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

Chirp Chirp

Bubbles' eyes snapped open. She turned her head to see a bluebird perched on her windowsill. She stood up happily and floated over to a wooden bowl that she quickly filled with birdseed. She opened her window and set the bowl by the bird.

"Thank you for waking me up, Fredrick" she curtsied before stumbling around her room, getting dressed. She made her way down the stairs, following the smell of warm pancakes. There on the already set table, 5 plates of steaming pancakes along with a note from their father. He apologized for having to go to work early, like he always did. Bubbles was finishing up her meal when she heard light footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Blossom in a short black dress with a peachy pink sweater over it, black socks that went to her mid thighs and fancy gray combat boots. Her wavy hair was up in a high ponytail, and stuck in it were 2 golden flowers. Bubbles had left her hair down and had fastened the right side away with a single blue flower, that matched her dress perfectly.

"Good morning" Blossom said while letting out a small yawn.

"Don't you want to dress up more?"

"Bubbles, we are not going to meet them, we just need to blend in and hide, do I make myself clear."

"Yes" Bubbles said dejectedly before going to wash her plate off and put on her heeled grey boots. Bubbles rejoined her sister in the kitchen, watching as the steam from the 3 plates began to get weaker and weaker. "What's taking them so long?" She asked, receiving a shrug from her sister. As if the universe had heard her question, the sound of two heeled feet hit the floor. Blossom turned her head to see their 3rd oldest sister, Bell, landing from floating down the stairs. Bell wore a baggy black blouse, tucked into a white skirt with mulberry colored designs that reached a little below her mid-thighs, leveling with her black hairband bound, bright, white hair. Unlike her other two sisters, Bell wore very little make up. Her sisters often joked that if she wore anymore she'd look like a clown. This was because of their sister's extremely pale skin, you could hardly tell her hand apart from a piece of paper. Matching her hair were her beautiful white eyes.

"Still sleeping?" Blossom asked, receiving a nod from her soft spoken sister. A malicious grin grew across the elder's face as she nodded to Bubbles. They each grabbed a plate of pancakes and went to the two rooms of their last two sleeping sisters. Bubbles gulped as she quietly made her way towards Buttercup's bed. She stuck the plate of steaming pancakes under Buttercup's nose and she sat up immediately. Once she spotted the food she jumped out of bed and towards Bubbles, who held the food above her sister's head. Bubbles, despite being the youngest, was the second tallest out of the 5 sisters. Buttercup, to her dismay, was the shortest out of her sisters. Bubbles was only about an inch and a half bigger than her. Blossom was the tallest, 2 and a half inches taller than Buttercup, a whole inch taller than Bubbles.

"Get dressed and you can have breakfast" Bubbles said before exiting her whining sister's room. She saw Blossom leaving Bunny's room in a similar fashion. Bunny was the second shortest of the 5 as well as the second youngest. They both sighed and went back to the Kitchen to find Bell already finished. In a few minutes Buttercup came sliding down the stair rails and tumbled into the kitchen.

"I win!" She cheered, making the house slightly shake. Bubbles scowled at her sister. Buttercup's black hair was left untamed. barely touching her shoulders. She had messy pieces of hair that were some point her bangs that she had cut short. She wore spring green, baggy, ripped up, cargo pants that matched the color of her eyes. She wore a baggy dark green shirt that ended before her belly button, under it she wore a Lime peel colored tank top. She had black finger-less gloves and black converse. Buttercup barely wore any makeup, just a tap of mascara and that was it.

"That's not fair, you don't actually try to make yourself attractive!" Bunny called after Buttercup as she dove into her pancakes. Bunny walked into the room, making Bubbles scowl deeper. She wore a black, short-sleeved, off the shoulder, tube top. She exposed her extremely tan stomach to the world. Bunny had the darkest skin out of all of the sisters, right behind her was Buttercup. She wore purple, high-waisted shorts with her butt covered by her signature plaid button up shirt tied around her waist. She wore black knee socks and white, rubber combat boots.

"Why do you have to dress so..." Bubbles began as Bunny dove into her pancakes.

"Well, I'm sure its hard to understand, but I actually have stuff to show off." Bunny said between bites, motioning to her chest. Bunny had the second largest chest of the five, Buttercup, once again to her dismay, had the biggest. Bubbles wasn't the only one who took this offensively, while she had the smallest boobs of the five, Blossom had the second smallest, and Bell had the third, even though she wasn't too far from Bunny. The three glared at their purple-eyed sister, face covered in dark make up. Bubbles mentally chocked her sister while Blossom yelled at her and Bell glared. She simply stuck her tongue out at them and flipped her curly, dark brown, mid-back length hair over her shoulder.

* * *

Bell heard the crumpling of her music sheets in her bag as she crumpled it close to her chest. The five sisters stared at the hellhole before them. High school. A football freshman let out a cat whistle which was plugged up immediately when Buttercup shot him her famous, earth shattering glare. Everyone had dressed up, the girls slutty and the guys looking responsible, to make a good impression. Bunny snickered at a group of guys studying flash cards on etiquette. The five marched their way to class and sat in the very back, at the only table of five. The sisters murmured to each other until the bell rang. Then trouble came in the door. The Toadstool named Princess marched in with her posse of four.

"Um... EXCUSE MEEEEE" she screeched out. Those two fuzzballs on her head she called hair bouncing around. The sisters simply ignored her, to the shock of the student body. "HEY PAY ATTENTION TO ME" she screeched before dumping Bubbles out of her chair, effectively staining her dress. Bubbles froze, so did Blossom and Buttercup. Bunny stood up, her chair falling onto the floor from the force with which she stood. "OH YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT ME" She said before raising a hand to make a jab at Bunny, Bunny was struggling to suffocate the deathly howl balling up in her throat. Princess brought down her hand to slap Bunny when it was caught. the entire class was shocked to see the ever-silent Bell hold Princess' wrist.

"Wow, how old are you, 5? Throwing a hissy fit like a child because you didn't get what you wanted." Her unused voice was as hard as stone.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A CHILD!"

"No, you decided to let people know that fact about you as soon as you entered this room." Bell was completely calm. The teacher suddenly entered and Princess started fake crying.

"You five! Detention!"

* * *

"Detention on your first day back" the janitor chuckled at the 5 sisters he had let into detention one too many times.

"Thanks Al" Blossom said entering the room.

"I'm going to go clean off my dress" Bubbles said rubbing a particular dirt stain that she would need equipment for. Her sisters nodded before she made a B-line for the bathroom. It had been a few minutes and she just couldn't get this stain off! Bubbles was so focused she didn't notice the presence behind her.

"Tough fall?"

"More like tough someone slammed me to the ground." Bubbles answered instinctively. She then froze and turned around to find the Vampire Queen before her.

"Let me help, I'm good with this kind of thing, you know?" Bubbles nodded and let the queen work her magic, literally. With a snap of her fingers the dirt flew off of Bubbles.

"Thank you!" Bubbles said with pure relief. The queen nodded,

"Now you should really get back to detention" Bubbles nodded and exited the bathroom, excited to tell her sisters. It was only until Bubbles reached the classroom that she wondered how the queen knew where she had come from.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

"Bull shit." Said Buttercup as she glared at the starstruck Bubbles. Buttercup was resting her head on one of the desks in the detention room.

"No! I'm telling the truth!" Bubbles said with watery eyes.

"Language" Blossom said glaring at Buttercup. While they glared at each other, Bunny spoke up,

"I believe her."

"You do?" Buttercup asked, eyebrows raised.

"I saw them talking while I was snooping around Princess' locker." Bunny chuckled while Bell nodded. Buttercup and Bunny exchanged knowing looks.

"Why were you..." Blossom began, but was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS MUST REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS TO THE AUDITORIUM" The announcement was followed by the sounds of rushed students' feet hitting the ground and the classroom doors being swung open. Blossom nodded to her sisters and they spread across the room, finding hiding spots in places that people didn't even know existed. Buttercup sighed, it had been 30 minutes, she was sitting in a hole in the wall, yes, being the smallest did have it's advantages. Of course, she wouldn't let her sisters know that. 10 minutes later the entire school was silent. Blossom motioned her hand out from her hiding place behind a pile of heavy boxes. She flew over them and landed. Buttercup pulled herself out of the hole and over the pile of boxes in front of it. Bubbles walked out of the usually locked closet in the back of the room.

"Where are-" Bubbles was cut off by Bell jumping off of the beams on the ceiling and landing in front of her. "Don't do that to me, Bell!" Bubbles whisper-shouted while placing a hand over her heart. Bell rested her hand on Bubbles' shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

"Where's Bunny?" Blossom asked, causing the sisters to look around the room. Then one of the boxes fell down and, with hair covered in Styrofoam peanuts, Bunny toppled out. She sat up and laughed

"Heyyyyyy" At this her sisters laughed and helped her up. After that they did what they normally did. They sat in that room and did absolutely nothing until school was over. Buttercup groaned as she sprawled across 2 desks. Bunny was busy opening up the detention room boxes, Bell was reading, and Blossom was be lectured about fashion by Bubbles. She sighed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Bunny span around the room, an old pilot helmet on her head. She stopped to check the time and found that it was finally here. Project Bitchness. She took off her helmet and shook Buttercup awake. She pointed to the clock, and the two of them grew malicious grins. They attempted to sneak out,

"Where do you two think you're going?" Blossom asked, behind her was Bell and Bubbles.

"We have an... engagement elsewhere" Bunny said, wording her sentences carefully.

"You're not going anywhere" Said Blossom as she took a step forward. She froze when she heard a scream, so scratchy, so defined. "You. did. not." She said glaring at them. They looked at each other and flew out of the door, their other 3 sisters hot on their trail. They stopped when the entire, laughing student body was faced away from them. Some had their phones out, taking pictures.

"YOU!" screeched the voice. The crowd stopped to reveal a green goo covered princess. The first of the sisters to crack was Bell, quiet, shy Bell, sitting on the floor laughing her ass off. She was soon joined by Bunny and Buttercup. Blossom floated in the hallway in complete shock, Bubbles, on the other hand, smiled contently at Princess. Princess was about to lunge forward at them, but instead tripped and fell, the hallway erupted in laughter. Bunny stood up and made her way to Princess. She took out her phone and snapped an unusually loud photo.

"You know, green really isn't your color" She smirked down at Princess, who dashed away, the hallway full of laughter once more. Bubbles stopped smiling when she saw Princess run off, dropping her own phone. While Blossom snapped back to earth and started yelling at her sisters.

* * *

Bubbles quietly picked up Princess' phone and left her sisters. She followed the slim trail to the auditorium. Those two had really gone overboard, Bubbles felt horrible for the girl inside the auditorium. That was, until she opened the big doors. There she found Princess, fake crying to the principal.

"Here's one of them now!" she screeched, pointing at Bubbles. "Aren't they just horrible, Boomer?" She screeched to a dark blond. Bubbles watched as he came into the light, along with his family.

"Bubbles, which one of your sisters did this?" The principal asked, gaining Bubbles' attention.

"We all did it." Bubbles lied.

"Of course you did" Said the principal, sighing sadly.

"Oh?" Asked a rather familiar female voice. Bubbles snapped her head up to look at the queen once again.

"It's you" Said Boomer before he walked up to Bubbles, He stood a good 4 inches above her. She cranked her head up to look into his dark blue eyes. She realized she had been staring and took a step back. What beautiful eyes. She looked back up at him, he smiled at her. She had never seen someone look so happy.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Princess screeched, attempting to put all attention back on her.

'I-I... Your phone!" she said a little louder, tossing the thing at her and running out of the room. She was suffocating in that guy's eyes. She took a deep breath and went back to meet her sisters in the detention room.

* * *

"You poured green goo on a student, an innocent student!" The principal growled at the five.

"Our definitions of innocent must be two very different things." Bunny said smirking. Blossom smacked her arm and turned back to the principal.

"What my sister means is-"

"I'm not in the mood, just go meet Mr. Srecht" The sisters turned to leave. "Hold it, you two," she said pointing at Bunny and Buttercup "You'll stay here, you're going to clean the gym."

"THE GYM!" Buttercup yelled, the school shaking. The principal tossed them the janitor's equipment and walked away. In the gym Buttercup was cussing under her breath.

"You're too negative" Bunny said from the other side of the gym. Buttercup growled at her. Bunny then smiled, goofily at her sister. She then stomped her way back up to the top of the stadium.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup glared. Her sister started tapping out a beat on the metal benches. Buttercup just glared harder before continuing mopping. Bunny hummed slightly, smirking at her sister.

 _My day one rule_  
 _Is keeping my cool_  
 _Even if I'm broken up_ **Bunny sang, receiving a scowl from her sister**  
 _If you blow my high_  
 _You won't see me cry_  
 _Gotta whistle while you work it_ **Bunny hopped off of the bleachers, mopping at super speed**

 _That's why you gotta_  
 _Never let them see you down, see you down_  
 _Whoa o whoa, yeah_  
 _Gotta smile while you're hurting_ **She finsihed her half and started dancing around Buttercup**  
 _And whistle while you work it_  
 _Whistle while you work it_  
 _Gotta smile while you're hurting_  
 _Just whistle while you work it_

 _Rain rain go away_ **Buttercup cracked a smile at her sister rapping**  
 _I can feel a cloud hangin' over me, over me_  
 _Same shit different day_  
 _Do they get a kick outta pushin' me, pushin' me_

 _Got lost in my head_  
 _Then my brother said_  
 _Take a breath, don't you worry child_  
 _Cause you know where ya from_  
 _So keep moving on_  
 _And go throw on a Chelsea smile_ **Buttercup started speed cleaning, trying to not laugh**

 _My day one rule_  
 _Is keeping my cool_  
 _Even if I'm broken up_  
 _If you blow my high_ **Once they finished cleaning, Bunny grabbed her sister**  
 _You won't see me cry_  
 _Gotta whistle while you work it_

 _That's why you gotta_  
 _Never let them see you down, see you down_  
 _Whoa o whoa, yeah_  
 _Gotta smile while you're hurting_  
 _And whistle while you work it_  
 _Whistle while you work it_  
 _Gotta smile while you're hurting_  
 _Just whistle while you work it_ **They ran through the hallways**

 _Brush brush, brush it off_ **Buttercup began rapping this time**  
 _I will never let this shit weigh me down, weigh me down_  
 _Don't cry, dry your eyes_  
 _Keep your chin up and leave it all behind, all behind_

 _Got lost in my head_ **They both sang together**  
 _Then my brother said_  
 _Take a breath, don't you worry child_  
 _Cause you know where ya from_  
 _So keep moving on_  
 _And go throw on a Chelsea smile_

 _My day one rule_  
 _Is keeping my cool_  
 _Even if I'm broken up_  
 _If you blow my high_  
 _You won't see me cry_  
 _Gotta whistle while you work it_

 _That's why you gotta_ **T** **hey danced around and laughed**  
 _Never let them see you down, see you down_  
 _Whoa o whoa, yeah_  
 _Gotta smile while you're hurting_  
 _And whistle while you work it_  
 _Whistle while you work it_  
 _Gotta smile while you're hurting_  
 _Just whistle while you work it_

 _Tune out of your darker side_ **Bunny continued, entering the principal's office**  
 _Regret, revenge, will eat you up inside_  
 _Head up, work that dignity_  
 _Let it bounce, let it fly, and make them history_

 _If you put in work, whistle while you work it_ **Buttercup took up after her**  
 _If you put in work, whistle while you work it_  
 _If you put in work, whistle while you work it_  
 _If you put in work, whistle while you work it_

 _My day one rule_ **Bunny continued while Buttercup sang some over her**  
 _Is keeping my cool_  
 _Even if I'm broken up_  
 _If you blow my high_  
 _You won't see me cry_  
 _Gotta whistle while you work it_

 _That's why you gotta_ **They broke into wonderful dances**  
 _Never let them see you down, see you down_  
 _Whoa o whoa, yeah_  
 _Gotta smile while you're hurting_  
 _And whistle while you work it_  
 _Whistle while you work it_  
 _Gotta smile while you're hurting_  
 _Just whistle while you work it_ **Bunny's voice faded out**

* * *

Clapping rang throughout the office. The girls turned around to see the royals clapping next to an extremely stunned principal. Bunny smirked and strutted her way over to the principal.

"All done, Boss" she saluted the principal who glared in return. Bunny closed her eyes "It's rude to stare" she said loudly before turning to face a chest. She took a step back and glared into two dazzling pools of deep purple. The boy had dark brown hair, so dark it could've been mistaken for black. She blushed slightly and glared up at him anyway. He smirked down at her and Bunny suddenly felt the need to beat it.

"I'm leaving" She said, her eyes never leaving the Prince's. Buttercup rolled her eyes and glared at the purple man before making her way to the exit, she shivered as she felt eyes on her. She flipped around to see the tallest of the five boys checking her out, this guy towered over her.

"Hey asshole," she had gotten his attention, his dark green eyes bore into hers "My eyes are up here, do me a favor and try to look at them instead of my chest" she snarled at the pitch black haired guy, before marching out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS**

The door slammed shut as Buttercup walked into their house.

"Back so soon?" Asked Blossom, sitting at the kitchen table. In front of her was the giant dark red book, known as the dictionary. Blossom had the large book open, studying it like she always did.

"What's wrong?" Bunny asked, looking at Blossom, knowing that she always read the dictionary when she had something on her mind.

"I may be having an enigma." She said looking down at her book.

"What? Why didn't you say anything sooner!" Bubbles called, poking her head from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing their dad's apron. "I actually need to tell you guys something too." Bubbles blushed slightly. Buttercup growled and kicked a nearby wall. Blossom looked at her sister then to Bunny.

"She got checked out, we both met some real bastards today!" Bunny clenched her fists.

"Language." Blossom said.

"I'll go get Bell" Bubbles said, hanging up her apron. "We need to talk before dad gets home, we don't need him to freak out like he did last time." Her sisters nodded and Bubbles left.

* * *

Bell sat in her room, her eyes closed. Her hands were stretched out in the air before her. The tune played in her head, her fingers moved to where the keys would have been if a piano had been in front of her. She hummed the notes, flowing in her throat. She had been experimenting on the ending of her tenth composure, she suddenly hit the right notes and she knew she had found it. She excitedly scribbled down the notes to end her song.

"Beautiful." came Bubbles' soft voice. Bell snapped her head up, a slight blush on her face from being caught. "C'mon, we all have to talk." Bubbles said, motioning to her sister. Bell stuffed the music in with her others and stuffed them back in her school bag. She stood up and walked closely behind Bubbles.

* * *

The table was dead silent. Bunny was ready to bang her head against the table, she was already ticked by Mr. Purple. She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Mr. Srecht is doing well, he let us go early." Bell spoke up.

"He always does" Buttercup growled.

"Okay stop, we have 3 hours to talk and if this is as complicated as it sounds, I suggest we skip to the point now." Bunny said angrily. Blossom sighed at her impatient sister.

"I met a boy." Bubbles said quickly. Her sisters raised their eyebrows, boys were never mentioned, unless Buttercup and Bunny were talking about beating them up. "Not just a boy, it was one of the vampire princes, Boomer." She said, the look on her face was foreign.

"Well, so did we" said Bunny, tapping the table with her long nails. "That bastard, standing in my way, smirking at me like he knew everything." Bunny had a scowl on her face that could rival Buttercup's.

"Those nasty ass-" Buttercup was interrupted.

"Language. Both of you." Blossom said, glaring.

"Which princes are you two talking about?" Bubbles asked.

"Purple eyes" Said Bunny, trying not to say more. Like the golden reflection of the light or the shimmering blue hint they held.

"Blitz! Prince Blitz!" Bubbles said, sliding a marked page in a magazine towards her sister. On that page was a large picture of Prince Blitz, Bunny glared and pushed the thing back to her sister, who frowned. She then looked to Buttercup, who sighed.

"Green eyes, tall"

"Butch!" Bubbles said, going to a different marked page and showing her sister.

"Yeah, that's the bastard."

"language." said Blossom. "Why is meeting them a problem, they didn't choose you as their mates."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, it was just..." Bubbles trailed off, "nothing" she mumbled. Bunny and Buttercup nodded. Bell turned her attention to Blossom, motioning for her to talk.

"Okay," Blossom sighed, "I've been thinking about what we are."

"What? We're Banshees." Bubbles said, thoroughly confused.

"But what does that mean, I've been asking theoretical inquiries ever since it crossed my mind, I mean, what if we're more than what society says we are?"

"What if we're less, do you really want to know?" Bunny questioned.

"Maybe, it's stupid. I shouldn't let it bother me." Blossom said rubbing her head and smiling.

"If you think so." Said Buttercup.

"But, tell us if anything is wrong. We used to do this all the time when we were little." Said Bubbles, remembering their meetings at the kitchen table when they were younger. Nobody had to do anything alone. As they had gotten older, they started keeping more and more things to theme selves.

"Let's do it" Said Bell. Her sisters looked at her, every one of them confused. "I think we should start having table meetings again, we shouldn't do things alone." Said Bell, Bubbles nodded.

"I want to, too"

"What the hell, why not" Said Buttercup smiling at them.

"I suppose that would be equitable for our current situations." Blossom said, looking to Bunny who just shrugged in agreement.

* * *

Bubbles awoke the next morning to the sound of her favorite bluebird chirping at her. She fed him and thanked him before getting dressed. She wore a dark blue tank top with a translucent blue yoke neckline. On top of it she wore a baggy, pale blue, off the shoulder sweater, that stopped at her waist. With it she wore high-waisted white skinny jeans and black flats. She pulled her canary yellow hair into two low pigtails. She floated downstairs and was shock to find Blossom, awake before her. Blossom's food was already finished, their dad had made waffles before leaving that morning.

"Dad said sorry for not being here to eat with us again." Blossom said, reading the dictionary that was once again out before her. Blossom's long orange hair was french-braided, leaving her bangs out. She wore hot pink slippers with pink strings, tied in bows around her ankles and black skinny jeans. She wore a hot pink tank top that faded lighter at the bottom, connected to it was a gray hang-down piece that covered her bottom, at the top it had a translucent yolk neckline with black designs.

"It's bothering you a lot, you even got up before dad left."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"I think, it's just one of those things that only time will tell." Blossom looked over at her youngest sister, youngest but wiser. "And, now we're all involved, we're gonna find an answer together." Bubbles said, giving Blossom her angelic smile. Bubbles sat down and started eating.

* * *

It was dark, the only sound was soft jazz music. It was like a trance. Then they appeared in front of her. Glowing deep purple eyes, hinted with golden sunlight, although the room was pitch black, blue highlights appearing and disappearing just the same. They bore into her soul. Bunny snapped up, awake, her heart pounding and her breathing erratic. This was the sixth time. She looked out of the window to see the early morning sky, birds chirped, the house was nearly silent. She decided to get up, realizing that sleeping what just lead back to where she had started. She kept on the black leggings she had slept in, put on a baggy, white top that ended above her stomach with purple designs and a halter neckline. She slipped on some purple sandals and colored her face in with make up. She put her hair up in a messy bun with lots of her hair falling out, which she slightly straightened. She put on a cheap gold bracelet she had found at school and flew out of her room and into the kitchen. Her sisters were very surprised, Bubbles was only part way through her breakfast.

"What? I can't wake up early?" Bunny asked before slumping down and diving into her food.

"No, just very unexpected" Blossom chuckled.

"Today is going to be a weird day" Bubbles said, giggling as she finished her food. She soon left to go and wash her plate, while Bunny was about 3/4 done with her waffles.

"Bunny?" Asked Bell as she landed in the kitchen.

"Why is everyone so surprised, I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF WAKING UP EARLY" She said a little louder to make her point. Bell just smiled at her. Bell had her usual black head band in her hair and put it up in a high ponytail. She wore a sabrina-like square necklined white shirt that pulled up in the sides, revealing her hips with translucent lilac flower-petal ends. On one wrist she had a small silver bracelet and on the other she had a cheap lilac bracelet. She wore white converse and faded blue skinny jeans.

"Good morning, Bell" Bubbles called from the kitchen. Bell sat down and started eating. Bubbles returned and they took up regular conversation until they heard the sound of Buttercup tumbling out of bed. Bunny was already finished and had cleaned up her place when Buttercup came downstairs. Her messy hair was untamed. She wore an apple green tank top with a spring green one under it. She had on dark blue denim shorts and her usual black converse. She grumbled at the sight of Bunny. Bell finished soon after and washed her dishes. Buttercup folded up her waffles and stuffed them in her mouth. She washed her dishes while she was chewing. Blossom scowled at her.

"Your eating habits are absolutely loathsome." Blossom said, picking up her bag.

"I don't know or care what that means" Buttercup said before opening the front door.

* * *

They arrived at school and made a b-line for the detention room that they would be in for the next month. The day had been silent, Blossom sighed. She stood up,

"I'm going to turn my work to the teacher and get more." Her sisters nodded, Bell handed her her also completed work, Bubbles was at hard work, Buttercup was asleep , and Bunny would lazily answer questions, she was only one the third one. Blossom sighed and walked down the hall and knocked on the door of her first period. The teacher smiled as she entered and exchanges the papers. Princess growled while the teacher left to go get the next worksheets. She stood up, her dark orange, puff-ball like hair was up in a single ponytail. she glared at Blossom with her black eyes, shielded with her fake black eyelashes. Her skin was a sickly yellow from her spray tans. Her lips were smeared with red. she wore a very small red, strapless top that was held by a single golden fasten in the front. her tiny black shorts were practically sprayed onto her. She had big hoop earings and was covered in jewelry. Blossom had to keep herself from laughing, there was still some dried green goop stuck in her hair and her skin had a green tint to it where ever the goo had touched her. She had even smaller boobs than bubbles, to the point where they were nearly nonexistent. How she was holding up her top, Blossom didn't know. The witch was about to open her mouth when the door to the classroom opened. A tall guy entered, he had dark orange hair that could almost be mistaken for red. In his hands were the papers that Blossom had come for. He was looking at Princess with disgust. Blossom walked to him and took the papers.

"Thanks" she said, finally catching his eyes. Crimson clashed with Peachy pink. His eyes widened slightly, Blossom felt herself getting lost. She squished her eyes closed and pushed past him, her pace quickening to a near run. She thought she was in the clear when she saw him leaning against a wall in front of her. She hid her eyes and walked past him, only to be turned around by a pair of hands on her waist. She was pulled into his chest, he stood a good 7 inches above her. She was used to being the tallest, so the change in height gave her a shock. He smelled like burnt wood. She pushed back, but he only let her move away d=from him enough to look at his face.

"Hi, I'm Brick" He said, smirking at her. Blossom blushed and pushed against him. "And you are?"

"None of your business!" She said wiggling out his grasp. She glared at him, receiving a smirk in response. Her eyes widened and she suddenly sprinted away, breaking into fight. Flying was against the rules, but this was an emergency. She luckily didn't see him again, a banshee's flight is extremely fast. She sighed and walked into detention, handing Bell the rest of the work and her sisters more than they had to do before. Buttercup had woken up and was working with Bunny.

"You okay?" Asked Bubbles.

"Yeah, i just had a rather queer experience." She said before sitting and working.

"Okay" Bubbles said before working on the last of her questions.

* * *

Their time in detention went by as it always did. Bell stood up and left her finished work to go to the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom after the bell, sounding for third period. Students were all around the hallway, some going to class, others meeting their friends. There was a particularly big group of students. She walked past them, when the guy who was making them laugh walked across the hall, his back to her. She need to make a turn, her had her cornered, she made a little sound as he was close enough for her to smell him. He turned around with his eyes closed.

"Sorry about that," he ran a hand through his silver hair. "I didn't hear..." he opened his metallic silver eyes and stared at her. "Hi, my name's Blaine" he held out his hand. She reached out with her delicate one. He swiftly kissed her hand, causing her face to erupt in shades of red, he smiled at her, amusement shining in his eyes. Bell pulled her hand away and glared at him before ducking around him and angrily walking away. When she got to the classroom she punched a pile of boxes.

"Bell?" Asked Bubbles, rushing towards her, her work already finished just like Blossom. Blossom made her way over to her as well.

"Blaine" she grumbled.

"Blaine?" asked Blossom.

"Prince Blaine?!" Asked Bubbles, receiving a shrug from Bell. "And Blossom ran into Brick, this sounds like fate" She said, hearts appearing her eyes. The other 4 sisters glared at her. This continued until midway through 4th period. Bell found herself being called to the principal's office.

"Hello Bell" said the principal, Bell nodded and smiled at her. In the chair in front of the principal was Princess. "Princess here says that you called her names yesterday." said the principal.

"NOT JUST NAMES-" This continued until the end of school, Bell didn't speak the entire time.

"Princess" the principal began sternly, "She. doesn't. even. speak. You may go now." Bell walked out of the office and into the hallway.

"Oh?" Asked a male voice, Bell turned her head to see Blaine with his family, waiting outside of the office. Bell glared at him and made distance. "Awe, don't be like that, I just kissed your hand" He took a step forward and she took one back, her glare hardening. The door opened and Princess walked out, straight to Bell. She grabbed Bell's shoulders

"WHY. DON'T. YOU. TALK." She screeched while shaking Bell back and forth. The entire royal family was looking at them.

"Why don't you tell the truth" Bell asked, making Princess stop shaking her and step back in surprise. Princess opened her mouth to call for the principal. "Do you really want to go to war with me, with us. You're outnumbered, and even if you got the entire school to help you, you'd be outranked." Bell took a threatening step towards Princess.

"I thought you were the silent, calm type." Princess glared at her. Bell turned to walk away but flashed a threatening smile at Princess before saying,

"unlike you, I happen to be a bit more complex." She then walked away, Princess stood in shock. The principal walked out of her office.

"SHE TALKS" Princess said.

"She never talks, she's been here for 2 years and she doesn't talk, I think you should go home Princess." Said the principal. Princess grumbled and walked away. The principal looked at the royals and bowed. "What might I be able to do for you all today?" She asked sweetly.

"We need some information on a few of your students," Said the queen.

"Of course, right this way" Said the principal.

* * *

 _ **Enigma:**_ _A puzzling or inexplicable occurrence or situation._

 _ **Inquiry:**_ _A seeking or request for truth_

 ** _Equitable:_** _Reasonable_

 ** _Loathsome:_** _Disgusting_

 _ **Queer:**_ _Strange or odd from conventional viewpoint_


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS**

Bubbles sighed, looking at her sisters.

"So you told off Princess." Asked Buttercup, Bell nodded.

"Damn girl, you're more badass than we thought!" Said Bunny. They were currently on their way home. Bubbles sighed and looked around, spotting an ice cream parlor. She squealed and ran over, followed by an enthusiastic Bunny. Bubbles begged with Bunny, they were dying for something cold, it was burning outside. Their sisters sweat dropped as they watched the two.

"You have pay for ice cream" Said the manager, Bubbles sighed and pouted. Bunny looked over at the nearly vacant parlor.

"What if we pay by getting more customers?" asked Bunny, the plan already being formed.

"Then you could definitely have some, but how would you-" The manager asked, but was interrupted.

"Leave it to us." Bunny said. The manager shrugged at them and sighed as he leaned back on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Asked Blossom.

"We're gonna sing, all five of us."

"For ice cream?" Asked Buttercup "I got nothing better to do" she shrugged.

"I'll do it" said Bubbles, jumping slightly. Bell just nodded, they all looked at Blossom.

"Fine" she said. They went outside, there were lots of people out. Some shopping, some working, some leaving, but they all looked burning hot. Bunny Stood up on a bench and helped Bell up with her, they nodded to each other, feeling the beat to sing to.

 _[Verse 1: Bell & Bunny]_  
 _First off, give a girl some credit **They sang loudly, getting the attention of everyone**  
I'mma keep on loving you  
Cause you be the realest all day and all night  
And that's why you stay by my side_  
 _I don't always do the right thing **Bubbles hopped up on another bench, being joined by Blossom and Buttercup**  
And that don't matter  
Cause nobody's perfect you know, hey  
If you leave, I can't make you stay **A crowd formed around them**_

 _[Pre-Chorus: All]_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go?_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go baby, baby?_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go?_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go baby, baby? **The crowd cheered**_

 _[Chorus: Bubbles & **All** ]_  
 _Sit yourself down, cause you know you gon' stay **Bubbles hopped off of the bench**  
Boy, you better listen to the words I say  
You ain't going nowhere **Buttercup joined her dancing in the crowd, followed by Bunny  
** You ain't going nowhere  
Boy, you better act like you got some sense  
Cause you got a dime and it's money well spent  
You ain't going nowhere **Blossom and Bell danced on the benches, laughing**  
You ain't going nowhere_

 _[Verse 2: Buttercup & Bubbles]_  
 _We'll be here all day **Buttercup sang**_  
 _If you start pointing fingers my way_  
 _I just wish you loved me, loved me, baby  
If you can do that then I'll do the same, yeah_  
 _We can make it work, baby, we'd be crazy if we don't try **Bubbles started**  
Love and hate is such a thin line_

 _[Pre-Chorus: All]_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go? **Bell and Blossom joined the crowd**_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go baby, baby?_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go?_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go baby, baby?_

 _[Chorus: Bubbles & **All** ]_  
 _Sit yourself down, cause you know you gon' stay **Bubbles put her hands up**  
Boy, you better listen to the words I say  
You ain't going nowhere  
You ain't going nowhere  
Boy, you better act like you got some sense  
Cause you got a dime and it's money well spent  
You ain't going nowhere  
You ain't going nowhere_

 _[Bridge: Bell & Blossom]_  
 _If you're waiting for me, you gon' be waiting all night **They sang together**  
If you're gonna play games, you're gonna lose, you'll be sorry if you say goodbye_  
 _Yeah, I still want you, but I don't need you, you should be happy  
I'm still here for you don't have to be, you must be blind if you can't see_

 _[Pre-Chorus: All]_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go?_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go baby, baby? **Everyone was dancing**_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go?_  
 _Where you going, where you tryna go baby, baby?_

 _[Chorus: Bubbles & **All** ]_  
 _Sit yourself down, cause you know you gon' stay **They stood on top of a concrete wall that fenced off a tree in the town**  
Boy, you better listen to the words I say  
You ain't going nowhere  
You ain't going nowhere  
Boy, you better act like you got some sense  
Cause you got a dime and it's money well spent  
You ain't going nowhere **The manager was watching them in awe  
** You ain't going nowhere_

 _Sit yourself down, cause you know you gon' stay  
Boy, you better listen to the words I say  
You ain't going nowhere  
You ain't going nowhere  
Boy, you better act like you got some sense  
Cause you got a dime and it's money well spent  
You ain't going nowhere  
You ain't going nowhere **They faded out and the crowd cheered**_

"You all hot?" Bunny called, not loud enough to move the earth. They all called back yes. "Then come on in to Coolshine! The best and the coldest ice cream in the world!" The people cheered and filed into the parlor. They walked in, behind the people, and had 5 ice cream cone shoved in front of their faces.

"As promised." said the manager. The girls happily took the cones. "How would you 5 like jobs here, I'll pay you in real money." He said. Bubbles was about to agree when Bunny interrupted her.

"We have conditions." Bunny said, making her sisters glare at her. They didn't notice the royals that had entered the parlor, wearing hats and sunglasses. They approached the girls when they heard Bunny.

"How much money are we talking here?"

"I was thinking .50 an hour."

"How long we be working?"

"3 hours, after you get out of school" at this Bunny laughed

"First of all, we'll only sing for two hours, and secondly, we could just dump you and go work for The Backstone Parlor and be payed $4 an hour."

"Very well." said the manager, thinking about his rival getting these talented girls made him accept everything.

"And our third condition is free ice cream."

"Done!" The crowd cheered and the girls smiled at them.

* * *

They sat at a table in a back room, working on their homework. Bunny had already finished and was waiting on Bubbles and Buttercup who were being taught by Blossom and Bell. She then felt a slight tug at her shirt.

"It really is you!" A little girl exclaimed. Her sisters looked up. "Can you teach me to dance, I wanna dance like you!" the little red head exclaimed. Bunny looked at her sisters and winked.

"You don't need to learn to dance, I'll prove it." Bunny said before standing up, listening to the parlor music. "Give me a sec" she said, grimacing at the slow, boring music of the parlor and went to the radio. She changes the nobs until she got to a fun, fast beat station. She smiled and grabbed the girl's hand and guided her out of the tiny back room. The manager was looking at her and she winked at him. Everyone's attention was on her, including the royals who were about to leave. She started swaying to the beat, turning into dance moves, she then held her hand out to the little girl who hesitantly took it. She span the girl around her, both of them laughing. They danced around the room, ending with the little girl in Bunny's arms. The people cheered.

"See, you're a natural" She said and the girl giggled, "Now you should probably get back over there to your mom, looks like she's been worrying." she said, setting the girl down. The girl kissed Bunny's cheek before running over to her mom who mouthed thank you and left with her daughter. Bunny caressed her cheek and got out of her crouched position, she happened to be right in front of the royals.

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked the manager. Bunny smirked and held her finger over her lips,

"That's a secret" she said in a sing-songy voice. She then walked back to the back room, where her sisters were packing up to leave. They left through the back door.

* * *

It was later than usual when they got home. They found their dad pacing in the living room.

"Daddy?" asked Bubbles. He looked up at them and grabbed all five of them in a hug.

"Oh, I've been so worried," He said

"We were just at work, we got jobs" Said Blossom

"That's wonderful!" He smiled at them, "Bubbles!" He released them all, "You need to make dinner for 13, We're having guests tonight!"

"What? why didn't you say so?" Bubbles rushed into the kitchen, "Dad, you're on spices! Bell and Blossom, make dessert! Buttercup and Bunny you two make the salads and get the chairs for the table!" They all rushed around the kitchen making food. This would be the first time they would ever have guests. Their dad had always said that their mother had people over all the time, but he wasn't nearly as social as her. They made the food and went to clean up. A knock at the door sent anxiety throughout the entire family. Their dad had put on a dark suit coat, combed his black hair back, revealing his own baby blue eyes. He nervously opened the door, the girls in the kitchen, getting ready to serve the salads. The sounds of sliding chairs alerted them that the guests had arrived. Bell was first out, she carried her father's salad, along with hers and 3 of the guests. 2 bowls were on her arms, 2 were in her hands, and one was on her head. She walked through the doorway and into the dining part of the kitchen. Sh nearly had a heart attack at what was before her, her father, sitting across from the royal family. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Blaine, who was smirking at her. All of them were looking at her.

"That's some incredible balance, isn't it honey?" Said the queen. Bell set their bowls before them, then her fathers, then hers and Blaine's, who sat across from her. She then sat down.

"Bell has always had amazing balance." Said her dad. Bubbles came out and didn't even notice Boomer. she gave him his bowl and sat down beside her dad. It was only when she looked up that she noticed him. Her eyes widened. Bell glared off to the side, avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blossom came in and nearly dropped the salads at the sight of Brick, but regained her composure quickly and sat across from him. Bunny did drop her salads, but they landed on the table instead of the floor and didn't flip over so she picked them back up and angrily pushed Blitz his salad. Buttercup was last, she took one look at the table and made a break for it, but was caught by her father before she could even take a step. "She's a bit shy" He said to the royals. Butch smirked at her and she glared at his forehead. The table was silent, the teenagers didn't eat. "So..." said the queen.

"I'll cut to point," said the king, "Your girls are our sons' mates." Said the king. Their father froze and the room was entirely silent. Buttercup clenched her fists she was about to screech when she was interrupted by Bell, who stood up quickly and glared at the vampires. She then marched out of the room without a word. Buttercup stood up right after.

"No fucking way in hell" Buttercup said before stomping off. Blossom's eyes widened at the language, but she kept her mouth closed. Blossom looked at the completely calm Bunny. Bunny silently stood,

"I'll cut to the point," she mimicked the king "No thank you, we don't know you or like you. Have a nice day." She said smiling before leaving the room.

"This is quite an iniquitous act" Blossom said calmly, her voice was stern.

"How so?" asked the king, his eyebrows raised at the girl's vocabulary.

"We believe it to be immoral to force people to do things against one's disposition." She looked straight into the king's eyes. "I'll have to politely decling your invitation." She said before getting up and looking for the dictionary.

"The bookshelf" said Bubbles. Blossom got the big book, and left. Bubbles looked at her dad and sighed. She held his hand, bringing him back to reality. Bubbles looked at everyone, "I-we-I'm sorry" she said before running out of the room. The girls locked theme selves away in Bell's room.

* * *

They barely got any sleep, they all awoke to the sound of Fredrick chirping.

"Shut that thing up" grumbled Buttercup. Bubbles stood up and brought Frederick into the house.

"Time to get up anyway." She said sadly. Bubbles left and the rest of them got up and left to their rooms to get dressed.

Bubbles put on a fitted, baby blue sweater with a wide collar, Denim jeans, and brown boots under. She french braided her hair and went back to Bell's room. Blossom entered right after her. Blossom's hair was in a side ponytail, she wore a light blue jean skirt, white under-the-knee socks and brown combat boots. Tucked in her skirt was a peachy pink tank top, over it was a short, baggy, processed red shirt with magenta ends and sleeves. Bell was wearing a light gray dress that ended three quarters down her thighs, with a cream yoke neckline, long, flowy, translucent white sleeves and a mulberry sash around her waist. She wore black flats to match her black headband. They all just sighed, the events of the past night not leaving the 3 with much to say. Bunny marched into the room next, her hair in a braid. She wore a black top that was translucent purple from her chest, showing off her entire stomach. She had black shorts and a belt. Along with purple socks that stretched up to her mid thighs and black combat boots.

"Have you no shame?" Blossom asked

"We both know I don't" Said Bunny.

Buttercup swung open the door, grumbling. She had pushed her hair in a low side ponytail. She wore a big, grass green hoodie that nearly covered her quarter thigh length black shorts. On her feet she wore her black converse.

"I fell asleep." She said, yawning. The girls giggled.

"Bubble, why the hell is that bird still in the house?" Asked Bunny

"I ran out of birdseed so he's gonna get some from the spare bag in the kitchen." She smiled, petting Fredrick. Her sisters sighed and they all went downstairs. Bubbles made a B-line for the kitchen and put Fredrick down to eat beside her. Today they had Bacon and rolls, their father left no note of apology. Probably still stunned from yesterday. Blossom and Bell sat down, behind them were Buttercup and Bunny.

"What if we mix them and make brown?" asked Bunny in a hushed voice.

"Yes!" Buttercup whispered and high-fived.

"What are you two scheming over there?" Asked Blossom, glaring.

"Us?" asked Buttercup, swinging her arm around Bunny.

"Scheme?" Bunny said, copying her sister. Bell raised her eyebrow and Blossom's glare hardened.

"What are you going to do?" asked a female voice.

"I'm glad you asked! We're going to make history by- Holy shit" Bunny had turned to the living room to see the entire royal family there. Buttercup glared at the smirking Butch. Blossom and Bell averted their eyes and Bubbles pulled Fredrick closer to her.

"Bunny, you're a very negotiable girl, come speak with me" said the king. Bunny glared at him, but eventually grabbed her plate and walked to the living room. The king patted the chair next to him, but Bunny sat on the couch on the other side of the living room, across from them. Blitz smirked at her and she ignored him. "I have a proposition for you" said the king. Bunny crossed her legs and took a bite of her meal, waiting for him to continue.

'We realize that you girls are uncomfortable with the idea of marrying people that you don't know." Which was normally weird, most girls would jump at the idea to be mated, especially to the princes. "I propose that you come and live in the castle, to get to know us better." said the king. Bunny swallowed her fifth bite of food.

"We aren't leaving this house without our father, and there is nothing you can do to make us go with you without him." She said sternly, her eyes confident and threatening.

"Very well, if your father comes to live with us, you girls will have to sleep in the same room as my sons, in order to make room." The king's eyes copied hers. At the sound of this Buttercup spit out the water she had just drank all over Fredrick, who took flight in fear. Causing Bubbles to run around the house after him and Blossom to slap her hand against her forehead. Bell just stared at her sisters before getting up and moving onto the sofa with Bunny.

"The only way Blossom and I will go is if we are allowed to attend our school." Said Bell, the king nodded in acceptance.

"Then it's settled," he said standing, along with his family. They turned towards the door.

"Hold it right there cream king." said Bunny getting his attention. "The only way that I will agree to your terms is if I can get your sons to make an oath." She said glaring at the king.

"What is this oath?"

"Your sons must swear that when sharing a room with us, they will not do anything that goes against our will" she said, glaring.

"Do you have an example?"

"Rape" She said simply and the sons nodded. "Girls" she called her sisters who appeared in an instant. "We'll shake on it" she said. Blossom shook hands with Brick, glaring at him. Butch held his hand out to Buttercup who simply slapped it and stomped away. Bubbles shook hands with Boomer who smiled at her before forcing himself to let go. Bell glaring and shook hands with Blaine, who instead kissed her hand, making her turn red once again and stomp off with Buttercup. Bunny looked at Blitz's outstretched hand. She took it and was pulled forward.

"So all I have to do is make you want me, sweetheart?" He whispered in her ear. She promptly flipped him over her and onto the ground, she then leaned over him,

"I believe it would be in your best interest to not underestimate me, _sweetheart_ " She spoke with venom before following her sisters out of the house. HE sat up and chuckled at her retreating figure.

* * *

"It looks so sad out here." said Bubbles looking at the aftermath of what appeared to have been a major rainstorm the nigh before.

'Must be why they spent the night, dad would never let other people go out in something like this." Blossom sighed. They reached the school and made their way to detention like they always did.

* * *

 _ **Iniquitous:**_ _Characterized by injustice or_ _wickedness_

 ** _Immoral:_** _Against one's belief in what is right_

 ** _Disposition:_** _State of mind regarding something_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS**

Blossom smiled, thinking back Bunny's earlier statement.

 _"I believe it would be in your best interest to not underestimate me"_

What is a Banshee? The question echoed back throughout her mind. She groaned, she couldn't deal with this and mating. She got up and walked out of detention, she walked up the familiar stairs and onto the roof, holding her dictionary. She sat on the edge and took a deep breath. She opened up her dictionary.

Furphy: _A rumor_

Blossom closed the book and opened it to another page and picked a random word.

Sorbid: _Morally ignoble or base_

Blossom chuckled, thinking of a certain red eyed boy.

"What's so funny?" asked the male voice. She turned to see him behind her. "Thinking about me?" He teased.

"Yep" she said and turned back around. He moved forward. "Just thinking about how morally ignoble you are." she smirked, "You're quite a sorbid person" She said turning back around to see him sitting behind her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. "H-hey!" She tried not to yell.

"Don't sit on the ledge, makes me think you'll fall"

"I-I can fly you doof" She struggled against him, "Let go!" She hissed

"We'll be living together soon, you should really get used to me being all over you." He whispered in her ear. Blossom felt herself heat up. She hit him in the shoulder with her dictionary, making his grasp weaken and she flew to the door of the roof. "You hit me with a book" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, shielding herself with the book as he stood up.

"We're going to school with you." She glared at him, "You didn't really think you could escape us by not staying in the castle, did you?" He asked. With that Blossom was off, sprinting down the halls to tell her sisters.

* * *

"Why does the universe hate us?" Buttercup asked, after hearing the news.

"We'll be fine, I mean the teachers won't give them detention so we're safe for now." said Bunny. The door suddenly swung open and the boys walked in.

"Hi detention buddies!" Said Blaine as he skipped over to Bell and attempted to put his arm around her, which was smacked away by Buttercup.

"Well, it certainly likes Bunny the least." said Buttercup

"Of course it does. It's the price of being unusual." Bunny said, acting dramatic, earning a snicker from Buttercup.

Blossom frowned at the three, sitting on a desk. She looked over at Bubbles who was discussing a fashion magazine with Boomer, when did he get there? She froze when she felt a familiar pair of arms around her. She looked around for her weapon,

"The dictionary is over there" He whispered in her ear and she spotted the red book on the other side of the room. She started struggling as he sat on the desk and pulled her back into his lap. She struggled more, her face was completely red.

"Let me go" She growled.

"We have all this time to ourselves, now" he whispered.

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked approaching, finding Brick latched onto her. She giggled.

"Don't laugh, help meeeeee" Blossom reached one of her arms out towards her sister he leaned against Boomer in a fit of giggles.

* * *

After a while Blossom fell asleep in Brick's lap, making Buttercup want to throw up. Butch and Blitz had been consoling Blaine about not being able to touch Bell. Bell sat between her two strong sisters, being protected. It was when all three boys turned around and stared at them that Buttercup got a bad feeling. She looked at Bell and then at Bunny, they nodded. As soon as Butch took a threatening step forward The three flew of at the speed of light. They flew in different directions, spreading out around the school. They all gathered in the same place, the music room. The three of them sighed, remembering the good times they had had hiding in that place freshman year. Buttercup went to go check out the guitars while Bell made her way over to the piano.

"Want to hear my new song?" Bell asked, her voice echoing throughout the room. Her sisters nodded excitedly and both jumped up on the piano, waiting for Bell to play. At first it was completely silent then Bell's fingers began to move. The beautiful music sounded around the room, echoing off of the walls, transporting the listeners to a world unknown. When it was over the three of them heard clapping, they turned around looking but found no one. Buttercup moved to go look out the door when she heard Bunny squeal. She turned to find both of her sisters gone. Then she felt arms around her.

"Found you" Said a foreign male voice. Buttercup started pushing back.

"Who-" She flipped around and found lips on her's. She fought back, squeaking, allowing his tongue in her mouth. She then realized who it was, black hair. Butch. He finally released her. Buttercup's face was bright red, damn that was her first kiss! "You asshole!" Buttercup yelled, the school shaking slightly, she opted to punch him. He caught her fist and smirked at her before going in for another kiss, but it was different. He didn't let go, she refused to open her mouth this time. Butch smirked at the challenge, Buttercup could feel herself turning to mush. The next thing she knew she was backed up against the wall, putting all her energy into not letting him in.

* * *

Bell struggled desperately against her captor. She was about to scream but was set down off of the stranger's shoulder. She faced an awfully familiar chest and the scent of oranges hit her.

"Blaine." She said sternly, glaring at his chest. He chuckled at her and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her face in his chest. Bell felt as though she was surrounded on a tropical island full of oranges. She inhaled deeply, and Blaine chuckled.

"Didn't know you liked my smell" Bell immediately attempted to pull back.

"Let go." Blaine just held her closer.

"I want to hear you talk" His voice echoed in the room. Never, in her entire life, had anyone every told her that. Bell wouldn't let him know that. She pushed against his chest, she needed to get away. Diversion, she needed a diversion.

"Um..." She mumbled into his chest. Blaine leaned back, trying to hear her clearly. "E-explain mating" well, she was generally curious about it anyway.

"It's a matter of weakness and minds." He said, swaying them back and forth. She rested her arms on his to get him to continue. "I can read every mind in this school, except your's. You're my weakness." Bell blushed, the red on her pale skin glowed, she averted her eyes and made an attempt to pull away. Instead the world moved around her in flashes and then she was kissed. It was short and tasted like oranges, Bell noted. He span her back up out of the dip and smiled at her bright red face, he didn't think she could've blushed anymore.

* * *

"So?" Bunny mumbled, a slight blush on her face. She was currently swung over the shoulder of Blitz, damn smirking Blitz. He dragged her off of his shoulder and she landed in his arms, bridal style. Her face went completely red.

"So you're more a traditional kind of girl" Blitz chuckled as he continued walking.

"N-no!" She called before trying to get out of his grasp, she succeeded, falling straight into the school pool. He chuckled looking down at the water, but she didn't surface.

"Bunny?" He asked. "Bunny!" He called but she didn't surface. He jumped into the water, swimming as deep as he could, but he didn't see her. He rushed back up to the surface, his face frantic.

"Looking for something?" He turned around to see a dry Bunny, sitting by the pool edge. His face was hilarious, he looked like somebody was about to die. Bunny smirked. Blitz launched forward and pushed Bunny down on the ground, hitting her head on the tile floor. She glared at him. Drops of water fell off of him and onto her as he leaned down. Bunny found herself trapped, her arms pinned and her head hurting. Blitz leaned down and Bunny braced herself for the worst. She just felt kisses all over her head.

"What are you-" she tried to sit up, but was just pulled closer to his wet body. He started kissing around her eyes and then back up to her head.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said, sternly.

* * *

Boomer had walked out of detention, leaving Bubbles alone. Brick had fallen asleep holding onto Blossom. Bubbles heard giggling outside of the detention room and went to go and check it out. There she found Princess and her "friends" flirting with Boomer. Bubbles clenched her fists. She felt angry, she couldn't understand why. Princess made a move to hold Boomer's hand and Bubbles lost it. She marched up and grabbed his hand before she could.

"Bubbles?!" She screeched.

"Princess, I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my _fiancee_ " Bubbles said, putting her arms around Boomer, who in turn put his around her.

"What!?" Screeched one of her friends. Boomer smirked at them and then leaned down and kissed her. Pictures were being taken, but Bubbles didn't care. Something inside of her was pulling her to him, why deny it? She kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! It has been pointed out to me that my story has some slight similarities to Twilight, I apologize, I have never read Twilight so please bear with me if there are any more.**

"Bell?" Bubbles asked. The five of them were on their way home from their new jobs. Bell nodded for Bubbles to continue. "Why do you smell like oranges?" She asked and Bell's face went red.

"Did something happen?" Buttercup asked in a protective manner. Bell smiled at her sisters and decided to explain what Blaine had told her to them.

"So they can't read our minds?" Bunny asked.

"Well Blitz can't read yours, but he can read mine." Said Bell. Bunny got an evil look on her face, plans were already forming.

"Did anything else happen?" Asked Buttercup. Bell's face exploded in red and she frantically shook her head back and forth.

"You kissed?" Asked Bubbles, who got a shocked expression from Bell. Bell nodded slowly,

"How did you-" She was cut off by Bubbles.

"I kissed Boomer." She said, blushing slightly.

"Do you have predilection for him?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know what that means" She said happily, a skip in her step.

"Join the club" Said Buttercup, who walked lazily beside Bell.

"Do you like him?" Bunny asked, re-wording Blossom's question. Bubbles froze, her face turning red, before turning around.

"M-maybe" She said quietly.

"You like him." Bunny stated before walking past her stunned sister. Bubbles flipped around, her arms flailing and her face red.

"Y-you can't just say that!" She called, receiving laughs from her sisters, before running to catch up with them.

* * *

The house was filthy clean.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked. Their dad peeked his head around the corner.

"Ah, girls" He said happily as he clumsily made his way into the living room with a stack of filled boxes. Buttercup immediately dropped her bag and grabbed the other side of the boxes, steadying him.

"Be careful dad" She said helping him set down the box.

They sat in the living room, their dad rubbing his sore arms.

"What's going on Daddy?" Bubbles asked as she handed him a cup of tea.

"The royals are coming to pick us up in an hour." He said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"How long have you been moving things?" Asked Bell.

"Her majesty released me from work this morning, apparently I won't need it in the palace. She then told me the plan, so I've been moving stuff since then."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Blossom asked. He chuckled at his daughter's worried faces.

"I'm fine, how was school?"

"Unusual" Bunny said before getting up and leaving to go pack her stuff.

"Is there something I should be worried about?" He asked. Buttercup stood up and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing we can't handle, come on girls, let's go pack." With that they girls left. Soon followed by their dad who went to his own room.

* * *

Bunny had just put down her last box when she heard the thump and clank coming from her dad's room. She flew to the door and swung open to find her dad sitting on the floor with his hand on his head.

"Pops, you okay?" she rushed to him. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine" He said while she helped him up. He looked across the floor, Bunny followed his eyes to a fallen picture. She walked to it and picked it up, broken pieces of glass fell from it. She flipped around to find an oddly familiar picture.

It was her dad, young. His hare was longer, the ends dark brown like her hair. He now kept his hair short, so it was never long enough to turn brown. His light blue eyes had the white sections that symbolized marriage on nymphs, like her dad. His eyes were no longer white since he had become widowed, yet, Bell had been born with white eyes. Next to him lay the beautiful woman know as her mother. Long, elegant, curly hair flowed around her. The top was orange that faded into yellow and lastly into white. He sunlit eyes were staring at the camera. They were rimmed with pink that turned into boundless spring green and ended in the middle as thick purple.

"It's broken and torn, pretty useless now." Her father's sad voice broke into her thoughts. She walked back up to him to see the box her was packing full of photos. Some were him, some were her sisters, and some were of her mother. She hugged him and her sighed in his daughter's arms. "Well, this box is finished," He said, closing the box, "mind taking it down for me?" She nodded and grabbed the box, the picture still in her hands. She set it downstairs and then rested the photo in front of her, behind the couch. She looked around to make sure she was alone and sighed. She could try, right? She couldn't make it worse? This was her secret, something she could do that no one else could. She pointed her finger at the torn photo and sighed once more, this time a faded lilac light came from her finger. She imagined the photo being fixed and pointed it at the tear. The paper mended itself. Now it was time for the glass, she let her arm rest. Suddenly the door was swung open.

"We're here" Sang the queen's happy voice. Bunny couldn't be seen behind the couch, she scooped the photo up and stuffed it her box, then flipped around. The entire royal family was staring at her. Thank go Bell had told her about the mind reading stuff. Bunny started playing a catchy children's song in her head, making the royals all groan and look away.

"What was that?" Asked Blitz as he walked towards her, she started walking backwards.

"What was what?" she said innocently. Blitz was about to respond when her father clumsily walked into the room with the last of his boxes. His foot caught on the floorboard, but before he could fall Bunny caught the other side of his boxes.

"Pops, you've gotta be more careful." She mimicked Buttercup. He chuckled,

"I don't know what I'd do without you girls."

"You don't have to" Bunny said. They set down the boxes and her dad started rubbing his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"You're too nice, Bun" He said while patting her head.

"Well, you're getting old. If they made you work any harder I was gonna start a protest." The king raised his eyebrows at this.

"Just like your mother." Her dad chuckled. Bunny smiled at the comparison. Bubbles stumbled into the room with her boxes and was immediately helped by Boomer. Right behind her was Buttercup who was having no trouble. She set down her boxes and glared at Butch. Blossom came in next her boxes in a wagon behind her, the only thing in her arms was the dictionary. Bell was last struggling slightly, but was aided by Bunny before Blaine even had a chance to move.

"Well, let's go!" said the queen. With a flick of her wrist the boxes were floating up and out of the door and on top of the two limos.

"Why didn't she do that earlier?" Buttercup grumbled. Bunny laughed at her sister.

* * *

"We're in this limo!" Said the queen, happily. The three adults entered the limo, leaving the kids in the one behind them. The ride started off silent, Their father sat, worried about his daughters behind them.

"So, my name is Clarissa and this is my husband Murray." said the queen.

"Oh, I Patrick." Said the nymph, his mind still on the girls.

"Tell me Patrick, your wife, where is she?" Asked the king, finally taking an interest in the conversation.

"Oh she uh, she died... giving birth to the girls." He spoke weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Clarissa said, the pity in her eyes was evident. The king nodded.

"Can't you read minds? Why are you asking me questions?"

"I think it's more fun to get to know people" Said Clarissa. "Would you, tell us about her?"

"My wife?"

"Yes you mentioned your daughter having similar qualities to her." Said Murray.

"They all do" He said softly. He sighed, thinking of his love. "Her name was Luna."

 _"Hi! I'm Luna, what's your name blue eyes?"_ The memories hit him in waves, just like they always did when he talked about her.

 _"Why do you cover up your eyes? They're awfully pretty."_ "Luna was kind"

 _"There!" She said, holding his glasses captive after she had wiped her hand over his eyes. They had tingled and when he opened them, he could see._ "and talented"

 _"I won't stand for it! I'm going to talk to the principal!"_ "Rebellious" he chuckled.

 _"Don't touch him! I won't let you!" Luna threw another punch at the big guy who had just slammed him against the lockers._ "And tough"

 _"I love you, guess you're stuck with me!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. She then kissed him._ "Brave"

 _"I don't want to be here." He groaned. "Then let's go!" She called before grabbing his hand and running out of the school, taking him to the roof. They jumped off and she flew with him in her arms. "_ Imaginative"

 _"Here let me help you, you have to move the 40 over here..."_ "And smart"

 _She sighed, looking up into the sunset. They were married now, her hair was longer. She pulled him to the ground with her and held a camera out to him. "What's this for?" He asked. She smiled "To mark the day we found out that I am pregnant." His eyes got wide before hugging her and taking the picture of them, laying on the sunlit hill._ "Luna was everything" He summed up, opening his eyes. Both the king and queen watched him in awe.

* * *

Blossom sighed, this was happening. She was going to share a room with her newest enemy, Prince flipping Brick. She had sat on the opposite side of the limo from him, all of her sisters had done that with their "mates." Everything was nice and silent until the car took a sharp turn causing Bubbles, who was beside her to fall across the limo, straight into the boys. Her legs were across Blaine and Blitz, her midsection was on Boomer, and her head was on Brick's leg. Maybe it was Boomer's stunned look, or Bricks confusion, or maybe even Blaine's pained expression, but Blossom burst out laughing, she didn't know what came over her. She was soon joined by Buttercup and then Bunny. Bubbles sat up in Boomer's lap and he put his arms around her, she blushed and giggled.

"Damn, can you kick any harder." Blaine said leaning forward and Bell started cracking up, in turn making the sisters laugh more. Blossom laughed, hard, she didn't even notice the weight change on the seat beside her. On her other side Buttercup disappeared with a squeak. Blossom looked to the other side to see a stunned Buttercup in Brick's seat. She pointed next to Blossom and she turned to find herself touching noses with Brick, she immediately shot into Buttercup's seat. Brick moved forward.

"Bloss that's what they wan-" Bunny started but was cut off by Blitz moving where Brick had been. Bell was yanked over to the other side with Blaine.

"What are you doing?" she asked moving back, reaching for her dictionary. He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles, he then pulled her forward. He was hugging her, her senses were filled with his smoky scent. He was awfully warm, no matter how hard she tried, even though she had slept the entire day at school, she became drowsy. She fell asleep lightly gripping his shirt.

* * *

Buttercup growled at Butch who just looked out of the window, she was pissed, very pissed. She then kicked him, right off the seat, she heard both Boomer and Brick chuckle and she smirked in victory. She put her feet on his seat and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes, stuck up her nose, and looked the other way. Just like Blossom did when she didn't have a good comeback. He stood up, she didn't have to look up to know, she could feel his cold shadow engulfing her and Boomer, who shivered. He stomped forward, but she ignored him, keeping her face turned.

"Hey" he growled, she pretended like she didn't hear him. He grabbed her feet, but she didn't budge, that was until she was pulled by her feet into his lap. She was facing him, her legs behind him, he was sitting criss-cross.

"What are-" She started but her grabbed her waist and shoved her face into his chest. She felt small, if he wanted to he could probably form a ball around her. He sighed, was he smelling her, well she didn't shower last night so she hoped that he was in for disappointment. Instead he just nuzzled his head into her neck, and hummed slightly. She grabbed onto his shirt in an attempt to not fall over. Next thing she knew, he was sleeping, okay that was kinda cute. She blushed, but then snapped herself out of it after hearing another chuckle from Brick.

* * *

Bubbles giggled, whispering about Buttercup to him, they both watched as she got absorbed by Butch.

"How long is this ride?" She asked, playing with his collar.

"A good, few hours, why"

"Can't decide if I should sleep or not."

"I think you should get as much as you can, after all, once we get home I'm not going to let you sleep."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her face turning red. He licked her cheek and she jumped out of his lap. She rubbed her cheek. 'I might like him' Screw that! This guy is a pervert! She was sitting on the seat next to him. He pulled her back down so her head was in his lap.

"Go to sleep, or else I'll have to do something to you." He said and she blushed bright red.

"Okay!" She said turning around.

"You're no fun" She could fell his pouting but she scowled.

"Well, sorry for being a bummer" she mumbled, she just realized how exhausted she was. She fell asleep to the sound of him chuckling.

* * *

Blaine hadn't said a word to her, Blaine who never shut up, Blaine who pleased the people, Blaine was silent. Bell found herself uncomfortable, she didn't know why, maybe it was just because she was used to him having something to say.

"Blaine do-" She began but his head flopped on her's. "Blaine?" she asked, her only response was his light breathing. Sleeping. It was so peaceful, she smiled and leaned her head towards him and slept.

* * *

"How's your head?" Blitz asked, he was still worried.

"For the millionth time I'm fine, it's your sanity that has got me thinking something might be wrong with your head." Bunny said. It was just a slight bruise, it didn't even hurt.

"Bunny you should really-" Bunny had had enough, she didn't like people worrying about her, she hated it.

"It's nothing Blitz, I've had much worse than some little head bruise." She growled and glared at him.

"Like what?" He asked. She sighed, should she show him, might get him off of her back. She turned her arm, revealing a deep scar in her beautiful skin. To her surprise, he growled. "What is this?" He spoke with venom, okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"It happened in middle school, it's no big deal." She turned her arm back away from his angry eyes. He grabbed her arm and turned it back around. He looked at her, waiting for her to explain. She sighed, "If I tell you, will you let me be for the rest of this ride?" She asked. He paused before nodding his head.

"I stayed at school late for detention like always, what I didn't know was that there was a group of guys who thought I was really cute and followed me out of school." She paused at his glare. "They uh, cornered me in town, and uh... they tried to do stuff to me." she looked away, his glare deepening.

"How did you get the scar?" He spat out.

"They had a knife," He growled. "But they get very far, they just got me with the knife while I was taking off, the dumbasses didn't know I could fly." She said quickly, which was partially true. What he didn't know was that was the night she learned her power could destroy just as much it could remake. No, the guys weren't dead, but they had run away screaming after she accidentally cut off the guy with the knife's arm. He hugged her, "You said you'd leave me alone" she struggled. But he was asleep, their foreheads were touching. She chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Predilection:**_ _A tendency to think favorably of someone_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

The deep smell of hot bacon reached Buttercup's nose. Her eyes snapped open, she found herself practically drooling. She was about to move towards the smell when she felt arms around her midsection. She finally noticed that she wasn't in her room, but a much larger one. The sheets of the bed were dark green and the carpet was black. Butch. She thought, listening to his slight snoring. She quietly slipped out of his arms and quickly replaced herself with a pillow. She went to the boxes to look for clothes, only to find them empty. She then searched around the room quietly until she came across a black door. Behind it she found her clothes, hung up neatly. She walked in, and found that none of her shirts were in the closet. She slipped on some black ripped skinny jeans, put her black converse on and started looking through the boxes, finding them all empty. Her stomach growled, she turned to search the room, the only thing she found was a giant dark green shirt, no doubt Butch's. She shook her head back in forth, despite the convenience nothing good could come out of her wearing his shirt. Another growl cam from her stomach. Except breakfast. And with that thought she threw on the giant shirt, going down to her quarter thigh at the least. She quietly rushed out of the door and followed the smile through winding hallways until she was in the kitchen. There she found bacon being cooked by a blue-haired girl. Buttercup pulled her hair half up and half down, then approached the girl.

"Breakfast?" Buttercup asked and the girl swung around.

"Oh! Butch's mate, it's very nice to see you this morning." The servant bowed.

"It's Buttercup." She said, sitting at the counter, "and you are?" She asked the girl.

"Oh, my name isn't important, just think of me as another servant." the girl looked down with her hazel eyes.

"Nonsense, tell me your name." Buttercup said, her eyebrows raised at the girl's level of self-recognition. The girl looked down, blushing slightly.

"If you wish, my name is Lillian" the girl flipped back to the food.

"Is it ready?" Buttercup asked, her stomach letting out another growl.

"Yes" Lillian said, turning back around and plopping the steaming meat on a plate and handing it to Buttercup.

"Thanks" She said before digging in. After Buttercup took her first bite Bunny came into the kitchen, her nose in the air. Bunny had her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a purple halter top that ended before her stomach and had a slit in the back along with a small translucent hang-down piece. She wore short black shorts and purple converse. She rushed her way over to the food and grabbed some, sitting beside Buttercup. It wasn't long before Blossom entered, her hair slightly wavy with some pieces curly and some pieces straight. She had pulled it back with a pink beret. She wore a simple dark red dress with a v collar and black trim that ended at her knees. She had on small wedged black slippers as well.

"You're up first?" Blossom asked, flabbergasted.

"That or the other's are lost." Said Buttercup.

"We should go look-" Blossom began but was interrupted by her growling stomach.

"Would you like some food?" Asked Lillian. Blossom nodded, blushing at not noticing the servant before.

"Oh yeah," Buttercup said. "Bunny, Blossom, this is Lillian, Lillian, my sisters Bunny and Blossom." She said, motioning to her sisters. Lillian bowed to them.

"Please don't bow." Said Blossom, before taking a bite of the breakfast. "This is delicious!" She exclaimed. Lillian smiled and blushed,

"Thank you," She stopped herself from bowing. Bell suddenly busted through the door. She wore a colorful patterned sleeveless cardigan, tucked into a white flowy skirt, and red flats. Her hair had her usual headband, put in a bun that had hair hanging out of it a little ways past her shoulders. Trailing behind her was an out of breath Bubbles. Bubbles had tucked most of her hair into a blue bureau. She had a jewel necklined shirt that had wavy ends and faded from blue into silver. She wore a tight black skirt that ended quarter thigh, silver socks that ended below her knees, and black heeled boots that ended a little below the socks.

"Let's go!" Bubbles called before she and Bell grabbed some food, their bags, and rushed out of the door. The three sisters gulped down their food and darted out of the door.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"We have to leave before the boys" Bubbles said, "But I have no idea how to get to school."

"I do, I stayed up for most of the car ride" Bunny said, flying up, her sisters behind her. "It's to far to walk so we've gotta fly." Her sisters nodded and followed her through the sky.

* * *

They landed at school, it was nearly vacant. There were maybe 2 or 3 cars in the lot.

"This is perfect, we need to devise a plan against the boys. Bunny?" Blossom asked and Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"What? You think I have a plan?" Her sisters nodded simultaneously. "Well then, here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Bubbles sat down on top of one of the desks in the detention room, alone. The window behind her was open, the door was closed to execute Bunny's plan. Bubbles did as she had been instructed, she would have to get Boomer back for making her think she liked him, and taking her first kiss! She played the ridiculously catchy tune in her head, that way they wouldn't be able to tell about the plan. More and more students filed into the school, she held her breath, keeping the tune up. Then she saw the knob jiggle and Boomer opened the door.

CLANK

Silence. Bubbled held in her laughter and looked at Boomer. Drenched in brown goo, he stood, glaring at the bucket from which it had fallen. He moved his eyes to her and she burst out laughing, he growled.

"Bubbles" He said, slightly angry, but more in a state of shock. She stuck her tongue out at him and launched herself out of the window.

* * *

Blossom sat on the roof, awaiting Brick. She played the catchy song in her head until she heard him open the door and close it. She was fidgeting with the device in her hands, just a little closer. Brick took a step forward and Blossom pressed the button, brown goop sprayed all over Brick. She turned to to look at his completely stunned face, he turned to her. She simply saluted him and fell backwards off of the building and broke into flight mid-fall.

* * *

Buttercup sat on the cafeteria table, now empty. Butch walked in and she kept her wrist hidden behind, playing the annoying song over and over again, just in case. He was in front of her and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smirked at her and she got off the table. She took hold of his collar and pulled him down to her face, instead of a kiss and shot him in the face with her wrist goop launcher thing that Bunny had made. He stumbled back, obviously angry. Buttercup launched herself out of the cafeteria. She flew to the music room, where they would be meeting.

* * *

Bunny and Bell flew beside each other, laughing at their tag team effort. They had cornered the guys and doused them with brown goop with water guns. They landed in front of the music room and high-fived. Bunny opened the door and was shocked by what she found. Bubbles was leaned up against the wall, asleep, completely uninjured. Buttercup stood in front of Bubbles, mop in hand, she hit it at the ugly moss monster before her. It was about 4 times her size, which was a good amount bigger than Butch. Blossom flew behind it, hitting it with chairs and such, that simply slid off of its mossy back. The monster flipped around and smacked Blossom into the wall. The wall around her cracked as her body slammed into it.

"Blossom!" Buttercup screamed, this time, the school shook. Instruments fell, windows cracked, small pieces of gravel fell from the ceiling. Buttercup ran towards her sister only to be slammed into the ground, Blossom slid to the floor, a trickle of blood fell from her head. The monster stomped towards her. Buttercup shakily stood up, blood ran down her arms, her legs shook, her body was bruised. It was obvious this wasn't the first hit she had taken from the thing. Blossom looked up weakly at the thick arm reaching towards her. She tried to move, but her arms wouldn't respond, she could barely move her feet. She knew Buttercup was yelling for her, but she couldn't hear it. She tried to scream but her voice wouldn't come out. The gruesome creature reached towards her and Blossom let a tear slide from her eye. The school shook once more, signifying Buttercup yelling. Then, in an instant the creature's arm was cut clean off. Blossom used all of her energy to turn her head, and there she saw Bunny. The creature howled and slammed Bunny into the wall. Blossom wanted to help, she felt useless, her body was numb, she couldn't hear, and she began seeing things in tunnels. Bunny stood back up, her body was weak, her skin was bruised, she spat oily blood out of her mouth. The creature growled at her. She looked over to Bell who set Buttercup up on a wall, after having received a nasty hit from the monster's tail, Buttercup was knocked completely out, her body covered in blood. Bunny could feel the aching of her fingertips, she lifted them up to find her skin gone, the bone's of her fingers could slightly be seen. Of course, she was overdoing it, she had only ever done small things. The monster flicked its tail towards Bubbles, who was scooped up by Bell and flown over to a corner. Yes she was overdoing it, but that's what it was going to take. She sighed and changed the gun-like way she normally held her hand. Instead her palms were out as though she were pushing something, and she was, all of her energy, every ounce of power in her being drained out of her. The skin on her palms and hands tore, revealing muscle underneath. It was drained out of her and in front of her was a large ball of lilac energy. It was gone, she couldn't feel anything. The monster howled at her and she launched the energy away, her knees weakening and her sight fading. The air that had been swirling around her stopped and the smoke began to clear. What Bunny saw horrified her, they creature stood, half of its body shot off, while the other half stood as though nothing had happened.

"n-o" Bunny said weakly, she tried to take a step forward, only for her knees to buckled and everything went black. She was an inch from the ground, when a pair of arms caught her and lifted her up. Blitz stood, a murderous glare on his face.

"Get them out of here!" The king yelled. Behind him stood the queen and their dad. The students had evacuated the school. Blitz shot off, Butch and Brick with Blossom and Buttercup right behind him.

* * *

Bell cradled Bubbles in her arms. The monster blocked their pathway, the others were trying desperately to get to them. Bubbles awoke with a drip of water on her cheek. She looked up to see Bell crying, emotionless Bell, shedding tears in silence. She hugged her sister, scaring her.

"You're awake?" Bell asked, wiping her tears. Bubbles smiled at her and they stood up. The monster had its back to them.

"Give them to me!" Above all of the calls and crashes their father's voice rang out. The monster reached down and grabbed him, tightening him until he let out a painful cry. Bubbles rushed forward.

"Let him go!" She cried, banging against the monster's back. The monster slammed their dad to the crowd, silencing him. Bell's eyes widened. The creature turned around and reached out to Bubbles. Suddenly, all Bell could see was white.

* * *

Bubbles screamed out to her fallen father. The creature reached out to her and the temperature of the room dropped. Bubbles could see her own breath. Then it was white, white hair in front of her. Her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled into the open side of the room by Bell. They had cut through a small opening between the monster and the wall, Bubbles had scrapped her arm. Bell threw her into Boomer's arms and turned back to the creature. Then it started,

Bell screamed. No. Bell attacked.

Her mouth opened and a bright white light came out. It started off like a dog whistle, and got louder, and louder. They had to crouch down and cover their ears. Bubbles could feel her insides screaming. Bell's mouth continued to get bigger, the skin burned away, making her gums view-able. Her skin stretched, her hair went wild, her skin began turning blue. She didn't have pupils, her eyes were just a blinding white. The wind howled around her and the room got colder. Bell rose into the air. The burned away, but Bell didn't stop. Bubbles couldn't move, she tried, but she was frozen. It wasn't that she was scared of her sister, she was afraid of what would become of her. It was Blaine, walking up to Bell. His ears were bleeding, he hadn't crouched down with the rest of them. He reached out and took her hand, and Bell turned, mouth closing. She looked at Blaine, ready to attack, but one look at him and her eyes changes back, the pupils came back and her claw-like nails retracted. Blaine pulled her down from the air and into his arms, her eyes went wild and the other people cowered in fear. Her pupils darted in every direction, it was then that Bubbles regained her strength. She stood up, her sister was about to open her mouth to screech. Bubbles stood right in her line of fire and Bell's eyes focused on her. They softened and her mouth closed, Blaine pulled her all the way into him. Her face was shoved into his neck, she looked scared. Then, what was left of her nostrils flared and her eyes were completely normal. Her body settled back on the ground and she was out like a light. The room temperature began rising and the room was silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Bubbles awoke to the familiar sound of chirping. She got out of the bed she she shared with Boomer and quietly made her way over to the window to see Fredrick, her favorite little bird alarm. How had he found her? She smiled, not really caring, there was another question on her mind. Her thoughts were filled with Bell. It was only the second day since the fight and none of her sisters had awoken. She felt guilty for taking it so lightly and repetitive in her mind but...

What is a banshee?

She sighed and went to take a shower. Her mind had finally synced with Blossom's question. She had taken it so lightly, but now, she couldn't even explain the elaborateness of the four words. The shower water was warm, and Bubbles took her time, the unusual feeling of leisure took her over easily. She couldn't decide whether to accept it or run away. Her breathing was deep and her body was relaxed. The question echoed throughout her skull, why? Why did she care about what it was now when she certainly didn't a few day ago? Something that seemed so insignificant. Bubbles didn't think herself the type to brood. She stepped out of the warm water, the cool air hit her like ice. She went to the mirror and tied her wet hair up in a low bun after drying herself. She slid on a tight, short-sleeved, white, off the shoulder top and light blue skinny jeans. She left her feet bare. She walked out of the bathroom and found that Boomer was still asleep. She tip-toed out of the room and went to go and visit her family. She couldn't go and see Bell and Bunny because they were staying in the boys' rooms, but she spent most of her time checking on her dad and sisters. The three of them rested in the infirmary, a good way down the hall from her room. There were only a few people awake, Mrs. Whilksy, the owner of a small caramel shop, sat by her door. She sat in an old rocking chair she had brought from her home, she was always awake in the morning. The old woman smiled and waved to Bubbles, who returned the favor. A little farther down the hall and she passed Dorothy and her mother, Kelly. Dorothy was being cradled in her mother's arms, her mother trying to lull her back to sleep. Dorothy was only but 7 months old, her mother was young. Bubbles smiled quietly at the two, both nearly asleep. She passed many more rooms that the people of the kingdom were inhabiting until she finally reached her destination. She entered the quiet infirmary. Her family lay exactly as they had been before, their clothes unchanged, completely out cold. Every doctor that had seen them said it was only a matter of days, but Bubbles couldn't wait a matter of days. They estimated that Buttercup would take the longest, her wounds were worse than the other, having been hit so many times. Buttercup was covered in scratched and angry bruises. Dried blood was smeared all over her and some of her bones had been broken. Besides Buttercup the doctors couldn't tell whether her sister or father would wake up first. Blossom had received an awful head wound, but the doctors said that she didn't appear to have any brain damage. Also, Blossom's back had gotten pretty torn up from being hit against the wall. He father had fractured bones, and some bruises and cuts. The only one Bubbles had seen was her father's. She felt useless and it tormented her. She had fainted at the sight of the monster, leaving her sisters to protect her as well as them selves. Bubbles' thoughts were interrupted by the tapping of the window. She opened it and Fredrick flew in and landed on her shoulder. She forgot to feed him. She made her way down to the kitchen. Inside she found Lillian, making food like she always did.

"Good morning Lillian" Bubbles said. She was grateful to Lillian, who had sat down and listened to her worry about her family, and hugged when she cried and beat down on herself. It was Lillian who started getting up earlier as Bubbles did, just to make her breakfast. Lillian turned around

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully before looking at Fredrick, "Who's this?"

"Lillian, meet Fredrick, my alarm clock" Bubbles giggled.

"Nice to meet you" Fredrick chirped back in response.

"Lil, do we have any birdseed?" Bubbles asked, she nodded.

"The gardener like us to always have some in the kitchen." She said before dropping a giant bag in font of the two. Fredrick chirped in happiness and Bubbles giggled. Lillian poured the bird its food and handed Bubbles hers. They continued talking normally, as though nothing had happened.

"So, what's this gardener like?" Bubbles asked and Lillian blushed slightly.

"He doesn't really like to come into the palace," Lillian looked away. "He lives in the garden shed," she said, looking out of the window.

"Are you two friends?" Bubbles asked, Lillian shook her head.

"Even when he does come here, I think he avoids the kitchen." She said, looking down.

"But, you wanna be friends?" She asked. Lillian nodded slightly, her blush becoming slightly more visible. "I think you have a little crush on him." Bubbles said and Lillian's face burned bright red.

"No" She tried denying it. The teasing went on for a good while, it wasn't long until people started waking up and filing their way into the kitchen for food. Lillian slid her hair up into a ponytail and fastened an apron over her lilac dress. Bubbles watched as she served the people, Bubbles stood up and went to her side.

"Room for one more?" She asked, grabbing a serving spoon. Lillian hummed and nodded. They served together, speeding up the process. When they finally finished they slumped back in the chairs. Fredrick had long flown out of the window, leaving his dish empty. Bubbles couldn't help but notice that the boys weren't there. As if reading her mind Lillian spoke up

"They have a meeting" She said, reassuringly. While Lillian had been comforting her the day before, Boomer had been in all of these meetings.

"Why aren't you in school?" Bubbles asked, Lillian was a year older than her, a senior.

"I do go to school, just one closer to the castle."

"And does this gardener happen to go there?" Bubbles asked and Lillian nodded.

"What grade?"

"Senior..." Lillian said, her attempts at hiding her blush failed. Bubbles knew that look. She wanted to start teasing but Lillian stopped her. "So, how's the future mate?" she asked and Bubbles blushed lightly. It was true, because of certain circumstances her father had requested the girls mate early for protection, they didn't have to marry yet. Although, to Bubbles, weren't marriage and mating nearly the same thing? Bubbles had agreed to her father's suggestion.

"He's good, I guess, I haven't seen him much." She shrugged.

* * *

It was warm, really warm. She saw it again, in the darkness with the jazz music, those gorgeous eyes. This time she heard his voice, too. Calling for her, begging her to get up. The jazz music got louder and Bunny cracked an eye open. The music cut completely. She slowly sat up. She was in Blitz's bed, the warm had been heated up. She slowly stood up, her body cracking as she put weight on it. She held her tingling hands before her, she found them covered in skin as though she had never lost any at all. She was wearing one of Blitz's shirts. She looked at herself, messy, no make up. She sighed, not really feeling up to doing anything but finding out what was going on. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She walked out of the room, finding more strength in every step she took. She heard voices from the living room. She quietly opened the door.

 _Standing in a crowded room and I can't see your face **The voice rand out over the other voices**_  
 _Put your arms around me, tell me everything's OK_  
 _In my mind, I'm running round a cold and empty space_  
 _Just put your arms around me, tell me everything's OK_

 _Break my bones but you won't see me fall, oh **Bubbles danced around the room, holding the hand of a crying child**_  
 _The rising tide will rise against them all, oh_

 _Darling, hold my hand **She sand out the notes, everyone smiling at her**_  
 _Oh, won't you hold my hand?_  
 _Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore_  
 _Won't you understand? Cause I don't wanna walk alone_  
 _I'm ready for this, there's no denying_  
 _I'm ready for this, you stop me falling **People started dancing**_  
 _I'm ready for this, I need you all in_  
 _I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand_

 _Soul is like a melting pot when you're not next to me **She pointed into the crowd**_  
 _Tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave_  
 _Tryna find a moment where I can find release **Bunny added a note, surprising everyone**_  
 _Please tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave **She added another and Bubbles motioned to her**_

 _Break my bones but you won't see me fall, oh_  
 _The rising tide will rise against them all, oh_

 _Darling, hold my hand_  
 _Oh, won't you hold my hand?_  
 _Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore_  
 _Won't you understand? Cause I don't wanna walk alone **Bunny dancing slightly through the crowd**_  
 _I'm ready for this, there's no denying_  
 _I'm ready for this, you stop me falling_  
 _I'm ready for this, I need you all in_  
 _I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand_

 _Don't wanna know **Bunny joined her in front of the people**_  
 _That feeling when I'm all alone_  
 _So please don't make me wait, cause I don't wanna break_  
 _And I don't wanna fall_  
 _When you're next to me_  
 _Can tell I'm not afraid to be_  
 _That you don't make me wait, and never let me break_  
 _You never let me fall **She let out a big note**_

 _Darling, hold my hand **They started singing together, Bunny adding notes**_  
 _Oh, won't you hold my hand?_  
 _Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore_  
 _Won't you understand? Cause I don't wanna walk alone_  
 _I'm ready for this, there's no denying **They danced around with the people**_  
 _I'm ready for this, you stop me falling_  
 _I'm ready for this, I need you all in_  
 _I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand **They stopped and everyone cheered**_

Bubbles hugged her. The crowd broke apart and the people went back to their earlier conversations. The small child ran up and hugged them before running back to their parents.

"You're finally awake!" Bubbles said

"Finally?"

"You've been asleep for nearly a week!"

"6 days?" Bubbles nodded and Bunny's stomach growled. Bubbles laughed and took her to the kitchen.

Bubbles and Lillian explained everything to her as she ate.

"And my skin?" She asked

"Banshee skin multiplies at unusual rates when damages, you healed within a day, the rest was fatigue." Lillian spoke

"And you were singing because?"

"We have to keep the people happy" She said and Bunny nodded. "Also," she started, "We need to be mated early, in order to be protected" Bunny finished her food and stared at her sister.

"You're crazy." She stated before she got up and made her way out of the kitchen. Bubbles was right behind her.

"The boys will be back soon." Bubbles started, They entered the living room to see the royals being bombarded with questions. Bunny took a sharp turn and ran out of the room. Bubbles kept running after her,

"What good is committing to something like that?" she asked, out of breath.

"Protection, dad wants us too, he suggested before the attack, when they received the message." Bunny looked slightly shocked, but didn't speak. "And love" Bunny snapped her head to her sister.

"Bubbs, we barely know these guys."

"Yet you can't keep your mind off Blitz" Bubbles said, she looked a little angry. "He loves you, it's so obvious, all of them love us and even though None of us know how we feel, don't you think they deserve something, we'll be with them forever either way, but we'll only make them worried if they aren't connected to us!" The sun was setting, the two of them stood on some unknown floor. Bunny leaned against the wall and sighed, before looking at her sister.

Bunny quietly opened the bedroom door, and closed it just as silently. She tip-toed across the room, she had hoped that Blitz would be here. A strong wind blew in from the balcony, spraying Bunny with the all too familiar cinnamon scent. Her disappointment was gone in an instant. She walked to the balcony doors, seeing him leaning over the rails, still looking for her. She was lucky, the wind blew against her, hiding her smell from him. She watched him drop his head, running his hand through his hair. She quietly walked onto the balcony.

"So, I've been wondering." He flinched as her voice cut through the night air. "Do you think one day that we'll have so many stars we won't be able to tell that the sky is black?" He slowly turned around. "Cause I've been wonderin-mmph" He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Mmmph" She tried talking, he just silenced her with his tongue, she tried to pull away for air but he wouldn't let her lips go. She felt her knees get weaker and her picked her up and set her on the railing, his arms around her. He pulled back and glared at her. She nervously scratched the back of her head, her cheeks burned red.

"Hehe" She nervously laughed. The night was cool, Bunny could vaguely see her breath. She tried to focus on it but Blitz grabbed her skin and brought her face to his.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?" She thought, thinking about her hiding from him.

"Get hurt" This time her eyes snapped to his.

"I can't promise that." She said, still blushing. He groaned and put his head on her shoulder.

"Why?"

"I'm a troublemaker, danger is part of the job"

"quit the job"

"Not a chance, I live for it"

"Why don't you ever obey me?"

"Well I'm not some obedient pet for you," She said, successfully pushing him away and hopping off the rail, she walked into the room. "You better get used to it, considering that you'll be stuck with me for a long time." She sat on the bed and he was there in an instant.

"You agreed?" She nodded,

"But I don't know if you could really handle me, I'm crazy, you know?"

"Well, that works out." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm crazy too"

"There's no way you're gonna let me go, is there?" She asked, finding that his arms had slithered around her. He smiled and kissed her head.

* * *

Silver eyes. Silver. The expression was etched into her mind, she couldn't identify it. He held his hand out to her, her vision was blurry. She reached towards him.

THUMP

"Owwwwwwww" Bell groaned. She flopped back onto the bed. She had jolted forward and hit her head on the end of the bed. She immediately shot back up and looked at her hand. Skin, all her skin was there, did that really happen? The door creaked open and Bell covered herself in the blankets.

"Miss Bell?" Asked a timid female voice. Bell shyly peaked her head over the covers to come face to face with a pair of dazzling hazel eyes. Her hair was a cotton-candy blue and went down to her elbows.

"Y-you're the girl who was making bacon." Bell said, instantly recognizing the blue hair.

"Lillian, mam" she bowed.

"Oh, don't bow, and you don't have to call me mam or anything, just Bell' She said hopping out of bed, suddenly realizing what she was wearing. She looked down and blushed at the big, grey, orange-scented shirt.

"Oh, I changed your clothes, I figured you'd be most comfortable in that." Lillian said, blushing. Bell nodded and blushed.

"Where is Blaine?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"He's meeting with the people." Lillian said, "You've missed a lot in the week you were out."

"Week?" Bell asked, taking a startled step forward, Lillian didn't flinch in fear like she expected. "You aren't afraid?"

"You've missed quite a bit" Lillian said before turning to leave, "get dressed and come on out, you need to catch up on some stuff." With that, Lillian left. Bell was alone, a week? Wow. How much had she missed? She stumbled her way into the closet, she was still weak. She looked through the clothes, she decided to leave the shirt on. She tucked it into high-waisted blue jeans that faded to white at the bottom with a brown belt. She left her feet bare, not finding the energy to attempt putting on shoes. She stumbles to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hairband was gone, must have been lost that time. Her right side bangs fell a little over her eye and she tusked her left side behind her ear. She moved all of the products around searching for a headband, nothing. She sighed, she hated her hair in her face. She stood up, the smell of oranges hit her nose, and she lifted the shirt to her nose. She then slammed it back down. WHAT WAS SHE DOING! She ran her hands through her hair as she walked out. She let go of her hair and it fell back, loose. It was then that she was engulfed in a hug. The smell of oranges surrounded her.

"Blaine." She stated. He leaned back and kissed her. He then lifted her up and swung her around, littering kisses all over her face. He then put her down.

"You're really light, you've lost weight, let's go get some food." Her stomach growled at his statement and he chuckled.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain while you eat." He said, before kissing her cheek and guiding her out of the room with his arm around her waist. They walked out of the room and into the humongous living room. As soon as they entered Blaine let go of her waist as Bunny and Bubbles drowned her in hugs. She grabbed Blaine's wrist for support and he placed a palm on her back to support her. Bubbles wore a big sweater and black shorts, her hair was down and she was barefoot. Bunny wore a big dark purple tee-shirt, a messy ponytail, and she was also barefoot. Her sisters parted and before her was the entire kingdom. They stared at her and she got nervous. They suddenly erupted into cheers. Blaine grabbed her waist and continued guiding her to the kitchen, closely followed by Bunny and Bubbles.

Lillian set the steaming plate before and Bell had never missed food so much. She actually pulled Lillian down into a hug before gulping down the food. She raised her plait.

"More please." Lillian came back and got her more this cycle continued on for a few minutes before Bell was satisfied. She leaned against Blaine. It was weird, but she wanted to talk, it was like something inside her clicked and she had so many things to say. "So, what's going on?" She asked, her voice clear and casual, shocking everyone within a 50 mile radius.

"W-well, we're being credited with saving the school from the moss monster." Bubbles spoke up.

"Why?" Bell asked.

"Well, we did." Said Bunny and Bell nodded in agreement,

"Why is the entire kingdom here?" At this question, the three of them got very fidgety, it was Lillian who answered, having entered the room recently.

"We've been declared war on, the people will all live here as precautionary measures." Lillian spoke up, "And also, to avoid you all being hurt it has been requested that you be mated early. Bubbles and Bunny have agreed to do this." Bell was quiet.

"Who requested this?"

"Dad did." Bunny spoke up.

"Dad? Where's dad?" Bell stood up.

"Don't worry, he hasn't woken up yet, he's being treated with Buttercup and Blossom." Blaine said pulling her back into her chair. Bell sighed, they were okay. Relief washed over her in waves until she remembered another fact.

"Who declared war?"

"It's a dark organization, known as the Plague." Blaine said, "We've been expecting war for a long time now, but they are already sending monsters here, like the moss monster."

"Why do we need to be mated?"

"You'll have a connection like no other, we can have a marriage ceremony when this is all over, but in order to keep each other safe, we need to mate." Blaine said.

"I-I need to think." Bell said standing, hiding the slight blush on her face, she then stumbled her way out of the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Bell sat down on a cushioned chair in the living room. Mating? War? Bell was drowning in her own thoughts. It was a certain screech that caught her attention.

"Don't touch me!" She saw a little girl get tossed across the floor. Out marched Princess, she glared at the child. "Go ahead, cry!" Princess screeched. Her snotty friends laughed and glared. Blaine walked into the entrance with Bubbles and Bunny. Bell walked across the room, right in front of them. She passed by, not even noticing them. The girl sat on the floor, holding back her tears, no one stepped to help her, the other children cowered in feared. Bell took a deep breath, screw it. She couldn't just watch. She decided to take the attention, and she knew just how to do it.

 _"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did" **Bell spoke, her voice echoing around the room**_

 _Ha!_  
 _Time for a little revenge_

 _The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and... **She stood in front of the little girl**_  
 _I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_  
 _She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
 _She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

 _I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it **She walked towards Princess**_  
 _I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
 _She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
 _She underestimated just who she was stealing from **Bell got in her face**_

 _She's not a saint_  
 _And she's not what you think_  
 _She's an actress, whoa_  
 _She's better known_  
 _For the things that she does_  
 _On the mattress, whoa **Bell danced around the room, pointing to princess and her friends**_  
 _Soon she's gonna find **Bell walked back up to her**_  
 _Stealing other people's toys_  
 _On the playground won't_  
 _Make you many friends_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _She should keep in mind **Bell grabbed Princess' necklace and pulled her forward**_  
 _There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

 _She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list **Bell made goofy face and acted as posh as she could**_  
 _She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
 _I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_  
 _And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things **Bell turned to the girl and shrugged at her**_

 _But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know **She turned back**_  
 _Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
 _They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me **She was in her face again**_  
 _But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

 _She's not a saint **The people stared dancing and laughing at her refrences to Princess**_  
 _And she's not what you think_  
 _She's an actress, whoa_  
 _She's better known_  
 _For the things that she does_  
 _On the mattress, whoa_  
 _Soon she's gonna find_  
 _Stealing other people's toys_  
 _On the playground won't_  
 _Make you many friends_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

 _I'm just another thing for you **Bell rolled her eyes and looked at her nails**_  
 _To roll your eyes at, honey_  
 _You might have him but haven't you heard_  
 _I'm just another thing for you_  
 _To roll your eyes at, honey_  
 _You might have him but I always get the last word **Bell glared at her, making her stumble back**_  
 _Whoa_

 _She's not a saint **Princess started pushing through the crowd, trying to get away.**_  
 _And she's not what you think_  
 _She's an actress, whoa_  
 _She's better known_  
 _For the things that she does_  
 _On the mattress, whoa_  
 _Soon she's gonna find_  
 _Stealing other people's toys_  
 _On the playground won't_  
 _Make you many friends_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

 _Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? **Bell got in front of her and backed her to the door**_  
 _'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._  
 _Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
 _I don't think you do_  
 _I don't think you do_  
 _Let's hear the applause_  
 _Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah) **Bell swung her arms out at Princess**_  
 _So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_  
 _She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" **Princess and her posse ran out of the room and the people cheered.**_

Bell sighed and turned back to the girl, her tears now gone. She walked up to her and helped her up.

"You okay?" Bell asked and the girl smiled and nodded. The little girl had wavy caramel hair and honey colored eyes.

"Bee!" Called a stern old woman, the little girl thanked Bell before running over to the old lady and leaving.

"Wicked" Said Bunny, scaring Bell. Blaine smiled and Bell blushed. Bubbles smiled at the 2, plans already being formed. Bunny looked at her, her signature plan face adorned her younger sister's. Bunny grabbed Bubbles and they went off to form their plans.

* * *

Waves washed over her. She smelled steaming bacon. Her eyes snapped open and she collided heads with Butch. Buttercup rubbed her head.

"Buttercup!" Butch called. The room was filled with her sisters and they royals in an instant. In Butch's hand was a plate of bacon that he had taken a bite out of. Buttercup snatched the plate and gulped down the food. They were all talking excitedly, but all Buttercup could think about was the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. She launched out of the kitchen and found Lillian cleaning up the kitchen, a pile of bacon left on a serving plate. Buttercup threw hand fulls into her mouth. Lillian was knocked to the floor and once the plate was finished, Buttercup lay down on the floor, hands on her stomach. Lillian laughed. Buttercup looked up, Lillian had her hair down, wore a jean skirt, and a long sleeved shirt that faded from parma violet to mulberry.

"Buttercup, why don't you go freshen up, it's been about 9 days since you last showered." Lillian said, holding her nose. Buttercup found herself in blood cover clothes, she smelled horrible.

"Sorry!" She said quickly, before launching out and into her and Butch's room.

Buttercup walked out of the shower. She slipped on some chartreuse shorts and a gray workout tank top. Her hair looked tame because of it's wetness. Buttercup walked out of the shower to find Bunny, sitting on the bed watching her. Bunny's hair was in a french braid, She wore a tight purple tank top and elastic black shorts.

"Bunny?"

"Everybody's worried, you shouldn't have shot off like that, actually you shouldn't have the energy to fly at all" Bunny said, glaring slightly.

"Really? I feel like I could run a mile!" Buttercup said, hopping around. Bunny sighed,

"Well, you need to hear what's going on." Bunny said. She explained everything.

"Mate? With Butch?" Buttercup asked.

"Don't think of it like that, it's an alliance." She chose her words carefully.

"Oh, so like he'll help me fight and stuff?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, but I'm not marrying him"

"We still have time, we don't have to get married until we're ready." Buttercup scrunched up her brows. "You have time to figure it out, I've gotta go, it's getting late." Bunny left as the sun set. Buttercup went out to the balcony, she tapped her hands against the rail. Why the HELL would she want to be MATED to that kiss thief! She pounded her fist on the rail. Her stomach growled again and she marched back to the room to find 3 plates of steaming steak on the bed and the sound of Butch taking a shower. She sat on the bed and gulped down 2 steaks, was halfway through the third when he opened the door, his shirt off.

"My steak!" He acted like a little kid. Buttercup looked at the meat and stuffed as much as she could fit in her mouth. There was a big piece hanging out of her mouth. Butch quickly grabbed hanging out part and they started wrestling. The two battled over it, until it was gone, Butch was on top of her, she gulped down the last of her meat and he growled.

"Give it back!" He whined. Buttercup stuck out her tongue and he leaned down and sucked it into his mouth. Buttercup squeaked, but Butch went to her lips and started feeling around her mouth with his tongue. She tried defending her mouth but wound up in a tongue war that she felt determined to win. He then pulled away, and she realized what had just taken place, her face erupted in deep red.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said, falling back beside her on the bed.

"To what?" She turned to him.

"Mating." He said and she turned red "I mean we aren't married, just connected to I can protect you." He said quickly.

"You mean so I can protect you" She sat up still facing the side. He pulled her back down.

"We can protect each other." He snuggled her and she let him, exhaustion took her over quickly.

* * *

Bell walked into the dark room. Bubbles had said that Blaine needed her to go there. Bubbles had dressed her up. Bell's hair was curled and held back by a single black clip. Her dress was strapless and white, with a icy blue sash in the middle and the front of the dress was pulled up higher than her quarter thigh with a snowflake broach, revealing the shorter, icy-blue part under the dress. She also had a teardrop necklace and white heels. Suddenly, a single spot light was in front of her, illuminating a gorgeous white piano. The tapping of shoes was heard, and Blaine approached the piano, she silent. He wore a silver suit with a pearly white tie. He set his fingers on the keys and began to play. The ballad was gorgeous, Bell closed her eyes and nest thing she knew she was in a rose garden, where she suddenly came upon an orange tree, the music poured into the garden and she decided to spend the day under that orange tree, reading. Birds chirped and people would float around in the air and dance. The music ended and she opened her eyes, before her was a gorgeous bouquet of different colored roses.

"Bell, please be my mate." She looked behind the bouquet to see him, knelled down. She pushed the flowers away and hugged him, causing them to fall on the floor. They looked at each other, blushing, and then laughing, hard.

"You can play the piano?" She laughed, still on him.

"No, I just did that for you, writing music is hard!"

"You wrote that?" She looked at, him stunned.

"I had to get hep, figuring out which keys made which sound and such." He said. She kissed him and they both blushed. Behind a cracked door, Bubbles and Bunny high-fived.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

CLANK. THUMP.

He hit the floor, his binders and writing utensils spewing everywhere. Some of the bigger kids laughed as they walked by. Everyone ignored his small form, well some did notice, and promptly stomped all over his stuff, laughing. He sighed and started feeling around on the ground, looking for his glasses, he was blind as a bat without them. The hallway was soon empty, great, he was going to be late. Again. He sighed and continued looking. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. They beat him up yesterday, hadn't they had enough. Well, Patrick had had enough the second the bullying began. But he was just a 14 year old boy who hadn't even hit puberty yet. He was short, pale, thin, he wore thick glasses, and his hair was always a mess. To make matters worse, he was just a nymph, a lowlife in their eyes. The footsteps stopped and he thought, perhaps he hadn't been seen. As soon as the though crossed his mind the footsteps started again. He tried to shrink down, hoping the floor would swallow him whole, but like always, it didn't. He could feel the person stopping in front of him. He tried to shrink back more, he was shaking. He hated them, he hated them all. And he knew that the feeling was mutual. It would be better if he just disappeared. No one would care. His parents barely acknowledged his existence, why have one at all if nobody thought you were worth anything. He stopped shrinking back and just sat there, like a rag doll, awaiting whatever they had planned for him. He didn't move as he saw the blurry figure reach towards his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Instead he felt something being settled on his nose. The familiar feeling of his glasses was gently pressed into his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked in front of him. Before him was a girl, obviously older than him and taller. He skin was tan and her bone structure was delicate. She wore a ripped-sleeve, off the shoulder, gray top that reached her belly button, under it was a magenta tank top. She wore chartreuse ripped skinny jeans that matched the bow in her hair, and white flats. The bow held her long curly hair that must have gone a good ways past her waist, in a high side ponytail. Her hair was peculiar, orange at the top, fading into canary yellow, and then into pure white. But her eyes, her big eyes, were even more peculiar. A deep purple collected at her irises, pushing out into valleys of spring green, and fenced in with a peachy pink.

Gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes were filled with worry. He nodded slightly, afraid to speak and scare her off. "Good!" She said, before leaning down and picking up his stuff, he quietly joined her. They stood up and she handed him his stuff, she towered over him, a good 6 inches. He opened his mouth to thank her.

"Weird. You have the same classes as me, but you're a freshman, right?" She had taken his schedule out.

"I-I'm fourteen, but I skipped a year." He stuttered, feeling like a fool. Her head snapped up at him, here it comes, she'll hate him too.

"You're the one I've been hearing about" Here comes her insult. "You ready? We have Life Skills together, and we're both totally late!" She gabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

* * *

She opened the door and the entire class turned their attention to her.

"Well then, Miss Clover since you and Mister Utonium decided to be late, you'll be partnering for the project." The teacher said, harshly. The girl nodded and walked to the back and motioned for him to sit beside her. The teacher passed out the eggs, explaining about them treating the eggs as their children. Great... She'll hate me even more now. it was the last period of the day and Patrick rushed out. He was on his was home when his arm was caught, he turned to see her looking at him. She had the egg in her hand.

"O-oh, you want me to do all the work?" He asked holding out his hand. She gave him a confused look.

"No silly." She pulled the egg back and held out her other hand. "Hi! I'm Luna, what's your name blue eyes?" He was taken aback at first, but took her hand nonetheless.

"P-Patrick"

"Well then Pat, I look forward to working with you!" She grabbed his phone out of his coat and punched her number in before waving goodbye and flying up into the sky. He had never had someone other than his parents' numbers in his phone. He looked at the foreign name.

* * *

Patrick entered his house, he could hear his parents working in the backroom. He trudged upstairs, and completed his homework with ease. There was only a month left of school. His phone buzzed while her stared up at the ceiling. He fidgeted with it, trying to figure out how to answer it.

 _"Hey this is Luna! Come and meet me at the park in 10 minutes!"_

Then she hung up. How had she gotten his number. Patrick should've needed to sneak out, but he just walked out the front door, his parents not noticing or caring where he was going.

* * *

Luna lay on the picnic table at the park. She had tied the egg up in a scarf, it was sitting beside her. God, she couldn't get them out of her head. Those gorgeous baby blue eyes, she had only seen them for a second, it wasn't fair! Well, she could always... no that was too dangerous. She was at complete war with herself. She had memorized Patrick's number, photographic memory. She was going to use the project as an excuse to try and see them again, behind those thick glasses. She heard the running footsteps and saw him approaching her. She was 15, she wasn't supposed to like a younger person this much!

"What's wrong?" he asked, slumping down on the table, she slid next to him pushed the egg towards him.

"It needs a face, but I can't decide what expression it should have!" She then went off about expressions. He sighed, looking at the egg.

"Why don't we just-" She snatched his glasses away and saw the gorgeous eyes.

"Why do you cover up your eyes? They're awfully pretty."

"I-I can't see w-without t-them!" He said, blushing. She sighed and before she could stop herself, she did the one thing she promised she wouldn't.

"Patrick, close your eyes."

* * *

He hesitated, maybe she was going to hit him, prank him. Well, it's not like he could see anyway. He closed his eyes. He felt something cold over his eyes, her came the prank. His eyes started to tingle but he wouldn't open them, not wanting to think she was a bad person.

"There!" She said, holding his glasses captive after she had wiped her hand over his eyes. His eyes tingled even more and he opened them.

* * *

Patrick was looking up at a gray ceiling. He blinked, once, twice, and then once more just to make sure. Of course, being with her was only a dream. His body ached slightly and he remembered his girls. He sat up, causing a head beside him to pop up. He looked down to see Buttercup, holding his hand. Her eyes were drowsy, but once she came to, she jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could.

* * *

They all cheered, all the people dancing around at his awakening. He was a little sore, but other than that he felt fine. Bubbled laughed and the doctors' bewilderment at her father and sisters recoveries, all of their estimates had been wrong. After the party they took their dad to the meeting room. A mahogany room with dark brown carpeting. They explained everything, even about the mating. Bubbles felt mind wander to the annoying question echoing in her head.

"What is a Banshee?" Bubbles looked up to see all eyes on her. "What is it?" She asked.

"You know, I've been starting to wonder that myself." Bunny spoke up, turning her attention to the king. Bubbles came to the shocking conclusion that she had brooded wrong and spoken her thoughts.

* * *

What is a Banshee?

Bunny wasn't going to lie, she had been thinking about it. A small bug in the back of her mind had been grabbed and pulled forward. Apparently' she wasn't alone. Bubbles had said, obviously on accident, but Bunny needed answers. Bubbles had given her the perfect opportunity. She stared at the king, the room was quiet. Buttercup and Bell exchanged looks. Bunny's eyes never left the king's, even when she felt Blitz staring at her, she didn't let her gaze waver.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." The king said and Bubbles stood, absolutely fed up. It's rare for her to be angry, this must have been bothering her for a while. Buttercup and Bell rushed off after her. Then Bunny stood up and glared down at the sitting king.

"And satisfaction brought it back" she mumbled so quietly evening Blitz, who was next to her with vampire hearing, couldn't hear her.

"Excuse me?" He asked, she was making her way to the door. Bunny just turned and flashing him a knowing grin, the king flinched. Never in history, had the king ever flinched. Bunny left the room.

* * *

Bunny looked for her sisters, but to no avail. She stopped when she heard familiar talking. She flung open the door to find Blossom standing, talking to herself.

"Bloss" Bunny sighed before hugging her, Blossom hugged back. "You"ll never believe what happened, your mind has infected Bubbles and I"

"What do you mean?" and Bunny explained everything, her and Blossom stayed in the infirmary all night.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Blossom sighed, everything had been explained, she, Bunny, and Lillian were sitting in the kitchen eating midnight snacks, she hadn't seen Brick yet. Bunny and Lillian were the only ones who knew she was awake. She had tip-toed into the room and taken a shower and changed during one of the vampire meetings.

"I have one more question." She said and the two nodded to her.

"Bunny, what was that?" She asked, not sure how to describe it.

"What?"

"The hand thing, with the purple light, you nearly destroyed that thing in two hits." Bunny looked down.

"I don't know, all I know is that I've always been able to do it."

"You kept it a secret, why?"

"I didn't want you guys to think of me differently" And Blossom laughed, scaring Bunny.

"I get it, just don't do it again. Remember, we're doing the sharing table now." At this Bunny chuckled.

"Guys, I have to close up the kitchen soon, I'll get in big trouble if I don't" Lillian said.

"Alright, we'll go" Said Bunny.

"Where?" Blossom asked.

"Ah... I don't know, it wouldn't look good if we showed up now." and Blossom shook her head.

"Ah, you're welcome to stay with me, but I'll warn you, I have a crazy roommate."

"Thank you!" Bunny said happily. They helped with the kitchen and then left with Lillian.

* * *

Lillian sighed in anticipation. She opened the door,

"Bienvenue chez moi!" Her roommate jumped up, her hair still wet, she had out a french textbook.

"Merci" Blossom said immediately.

"Layla." Lillian said, scowling at her best friend.

"W-what's goin on" She stretched out her words awkwardly. Her hand went up to her yellow ochre locks, that went a few inches past her shoulders, to scratch them. Her eyes were light umber, full of mischief.

"Why are you speaking french?" Lillian asked, closing the door.

"You haven't heard?" She asked. The three shook their heads. "Ah, well, they're combining all the schools and teachers so we don't loose our education, it starts in a week or so, they haven't told anybody yet though."

"So how do you know?" Bunny asked, sitting down.

"She's a sprite" Lillian said. Sprites were very small, fast flying fairies, good for ease-dropping. They were generally used in wars.

"Ah..." Blossom said, nodding.

"Yep, and I already know what's going on here, so, You two take my bed and I'll sleep with Lily!" She said, hopping into Lillian's bed. It went on like this, the girls talked instead of sleeping.

* * *

Lillian awoke to the sound of soft knocks on the door. She slowly got up and cracked the door open. Before her was Avery, Short green hair and gray eyes. A werewolf. One of the few that had sided with the kingdom.

"Alexis?" Lillian asked, way too tired.

"Hey Lillian," she said awkwardly, they weren't friends, they both just worked together. "I need your help." She said and Lillian nodded and was dragged to the kitchen.

"Can I borrow the extra birdseed?" She asked and Lillian nodded getting the big bag and handing it to her. It was on her walk back that she realized what she had done. Now she would have to go back and get the birdseed for Bubbles, which meant she had to see him. She sighed, why her? She went back to the room. She put on a pink off the shoulder sweater, light blue short overalls, quarter-thigh length black socks, and purple rubber combat boots. She braided her hair into two braids and started checking her face. Stop it! She didn't care how she looked! With one last glance in the mirror she marched off.

* * *

She marched up to the garden shed, where the three of them stayed, the only 3 werewolves in the kingdom. She had planned to bang on the door and demand the birdseed back, instead she just tapped on.

"Oh, well, nobody's home, time to go" She turned to run but a hand caught her arm and pulled her in.

"Lillian?" Asked Alexis' voice.

"H-hi"

"Do you need something."

"Y-yeah, that birdseed I'm gonna need it back."

"Serving it for breakfast?" Alexis chuckled, she picked up the bag. "Well, I just need to distribute it to the dishes for the birds and its all yours. Alexis was in charge of controlling the wildlife. Alexis was wearing a baggy violet blue exercise shirt, tucked into high-waisted ripped black shorts and black boots with mid-shin black socks. Her hair was a little shorter than her chin and her skin was almost as tan as Bunny's. "Help me?"

"Sure"

They set the bag down at the first feeder. "I didn't have time to do this last night, sorry about the early wake up." She motioned to the hickey on her neck and Lillian blushed. That's right, the third wolf was Alexis' mate. Hunter was his name, he and Lillian were good acquaintances. They had had a few conversations.

"Since it's Layla's turn to make breakfast, would you like to stay and eat with me, I make a mean steak" Alexis bragged. This was her first real conversation with Alexis, how could she say no.

"I'd love to."

They continued going around to the bird-feeders, getting to know each other better and better. When they arrived back in the shed, Lillian noticed all of the boxes.

"Are you guys moving?"

"Just to the castle, order of the king" Alexis shrugged getting out the food. It was quiet. Lillian looked around, and soon found under a stack of papers, a radio. She turned it on and the shack was filled with dancing music.

"You got it to work!" Alexis laughed from the kitchen. Lillian joined her.

"Can I help?" Alexis nodded and gave her instructions. The meat was cooking when they started dancing around.

"You know, I've never ballroom danced" Alexis said as a classical song came on.

"It's something like this" Lillian said, she stretched her hand out and elegantly moved around the room and into the living room.

"Teach me!" Alexis said excitedly.

"I-I've never danced with a partner" Lillian held her hands up in defense.

"You're back" Alexis froze and Lillian turned to see the boys, standing in the doorway. Hunter was the first to talk,

"Hey Lillian! What are you doing here?"

"Keeping me company!" Alexis said, swinging her arm around Lillian and pulling her into the kitchen.

* * *

They were sitting in the kitchen, the gardener had left the three to wash the dished. Lillian was finishing up her water when Alexis asked,

"So, how long has it been since you and Kade had sex?"

Lillian spit out her water, all over Hunter who grimaced and glared at Alexis. Yes, the gardener's name was Kade, but she always pretended like she didn't know that.

"W-who's Kade?"

Hunter left to the kitchen and Alexis laughed.

"I wasn't born yesterday! You two-"

"I'm going," Lillian said, having heard enough. She grabbed the bag and rushed to the door.

"You're in denial, interesting." Alexis said. Lillian looked back to see Hunter staring at her with his olive green eyes. Her knees went weak and she rushed out of the door, her entire face was red.

"Are you trying to kill me?"Kade asked and Alexis shrugged.

* * *

Blossom crept into "their" room. She closed the door and walked backwards, facing it. She turned to find Brick, sitting on the bed, glaring. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, facing him.

"Where the hell have you been" He spoke with venom. Blossom had never seen him so angry before. What to do, what would her sisters do. Well, Buttercup would probably yell, Bubbles would probably cry, Bell would become a statue... Bunny.

What would Bunny do? Something unexpected.

Blossom sighed, she knew he was watching her every move, it was quick. She put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a peck on the lips, effectively confusing him. She turned red and shot out of his lap before he had time to react. Blossom ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Why did she do that? There were so many other options of what to do. She had to give away her first kiss to him. He knocked on the door, effectively shocking her out of her thoughts.

"Blossom."

Why did she even bother? They were going to be mated anyway, she might as well just give up. She was about to when she was reminded of her sisters. That's right this wasn't about her and Brick. This was about protecting her family, and if she happened to kiss the guy while she was at it, then that's exactly what it was. She pushed down all of her feelings and convinced herself the kiss was a diversion. She opened the door and Brick slammed his lips to hers. He pulled her out of the bathroom, everything went by in a flash and he had her on the bed. There was no way to escape, but that thought was wiped from her mind as her brain turned to mush. Brick's tongue was in her mouth, a sensation new to her. She couldn't think, it was all a haze. Then he started telling her things, between kisses, she couldn't keep up. She had no idea what he was saying.

* * *

Bunny swung open the door to the room, fully expecting to scare Blitz in his sleep. Instead, he wasn't there. She walked to the bed, utterly disappointed. She stopped at the end of the bed and crossed her arms. She felt a pair of arms around her and before she could move the person pushed them both on the bed, side by side. She opened her eyes to see Blitz, totally pissed off.

"I should hold you captive here."

"Only if you never want me to acknowledge your existence."

"I can make you acknowledge me" He said, nuzzling her face with his own.

"No you can't" She said, and turned her head. He started nibbling on her ear, Bunny turned red. Blitz then pulled the covers over them both and attached himself to her. She refused to look at him, that was, until he started nibbling on a certain spot under her ear. She quickly pushed his face away and covered her ear. Something about that spot just drove her mad. Now Blitz knew that. He chuckled at her, blushing and glaring at him, now her head was all messed up! She had turned to face him, putting her ear on the bed, still covered with her hands. She was going to argue with him, but instead he just did the same to her other ear, her body turned to mush. She had to hold in a small moan, biting her lip. Blitz smirked. It was when the door swung open that he stopped.

"Whoa, are you guys doing something kinky?" Bunny jumped out of the bed to see Layla, smirking at them. She wore a baggy white t-shirt, tucked into high-waisted black shorts. Mid-thigh red socks, black heeled boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black top hat. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs hanging out.

"N-no!" Bunny started to get up and Blitz pulled her back and glared at Layla. Layla sighed at the two.

"The king wants to see you, both of you" She said before leaving. Blitz started kissing Bunny's neck and she squirmed against his steel hold on her.

"W-we have to go." Crap! She stuttered! What was this guy doing to her!?

"You don't really want to go." He said, Bunny forced herself to fall off of the bed. Blitz raised an eyebrow, and she stood up. She glared and marched out of the room, catching up to Layla.


	12. Chapter 12

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Layla led Bunny into the meeting room. There she saw her sisters and the boys, Blitz was sitting down, staring at her. He has ran there, obviously vampire speed. He patted the seat next to him and Bunny glared, sitting down on the floor. Buttercup, who was being held down in Butch's lap broke free and ran over to her, earning a pout from Butch.

"What's going on?" Bunny shrugged and looked to Layla.

"I promised not to tell. I don't break promises." The goofiness of Layla had disappeared, she stood like a soldier, as the king and queen entered.

"Hello." The queen said, smiling. The king's face was like a stone, un-moving, emotionless.

"Damn." Buttercup just let it out.

"Language" Blossom said, Brick had his arms tightly around her.

"Mister King, what's going on? Is there news about the war?" Bubbles asked, she held Blossom's hand, on her other side Boomer had his hand on her leg.

"We have people keeping their eyes on them, so far, there hasn't been any changes." The king said, and all of them sighed in relief. "But there will be, and we need to be ready, everyone needs to be ready." The king said, and the tension returned.

"As I know two of you have heard, we plan to make a huge school to keep up student education here, after schooling we will have everyone attend defense classes, they need to know how to fight, whether they join the army or not, I want everyone to be able to protect themselves, monsters will teach their own species how to use their powers for offensive and defensive purposes." The king continued.

"You mean someone can teach us to control our powers?" Bell asked, she stood up. The king looked down.

"No." He looked back up. "You girls are the only Banshees who aren't sided with the Plague, you will train with various monsters in hopes of helping you understand your own powers."

"And what if those attempts are fruitless?" Blossom asked.

"Then let's just hope I get mad." Bell said, looking down.

"Both of us." Bunny chuckled, the rest looked at the two.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't have to come to that." The queen said. "We've already informed your father, and we plan to hold a party, announcing this."

"A party?" Brick asked.

"Is this really the time for that?" Bunny asked and the queen nodded.

"The people do not need to be afraid, we feel that easing their minds will help them better take the news."

"That and you're dying to use the ballroom" Blaine added and the queen laughed.

"Wait do we have to dress up for this?" Buttercup asked.

"We already have designers working on your dresses." The queen said and Buttercup and Bunny stood up.

"Yeah, we're out." Bunny said, heading to the door. Buttercup right behind her.

"There's more." The king said, the girls turned around. "You will also be introduced as the boys' mates, you have 3 days to begin the mating process before the party. You don't have to finish it, just begin it." The boys nodded to their father and the sound of the door closing was heard. Bunny and Buttercup were gone.

* * *

"This sucks!" Buttercup punched the wall of Layla's room.

"It won't be so bad, mating sounds nice, and you only have to wear dresses this one time." Lillian said

"Yes it will, and how would you know about mating, last time I checked, you were single."

"Come with me." Lillian said, Bunny and Buttercup followed her out of her room, she led them down the hall. She knocked on the door at the very end. It was opened by Hunter, who looked awfully surprised.

"Girls, this is Hunter, he's mated to Alexis." He waved at them.

"Uh, wanna come in?" They nodded and he let them in. Alexis was on the bed, looking a little grumpy, but perked up after seeing the girls.

"They aren't vampires." Bunny stated.

"Werewolves, actually. But we mate just the same." Alexis said and motioned for them to sit down.

"I'll be leaving now." Lillian said. Alexis watched her leave and sighed.

"Are you two not on good terms." Bunny asked

"I just said the things she was afraid to hear, but it doesn't matter. She's still in denial, but the right person could change that in a second." It was silent.

"So what do you two need?" Hunter asked, sitting beside Alexis.

* * *

Lillian walked down the hall, into the kitchen. It wasn't time to eat, in fact it was Layla's month to cook. Lillian slammed a bowl on the counter and started baking. She stirred the cake mix, she was angry, why? What was she so upset? The cake mix splashed on the counter, but she didn't even notice. A hand grabbed hers and stopped her. Electricity shot up through her skin.

"Any harder and there won't be any mix left." The deep voice echoed through head. She looked up, there was Kade. Hypnotizing green eyes pierced her hazel ones. His black hair fell around his face in whisps.

"I-I..." She couldn't form sentences, her body shook at his touch, his voice echoed in her head like a symphony. He kissed her forehead and darted away. She collapsed on the floor, spilling the mix. Her head burned, her mind was full of him. Little did she know that he was sitting outside in a similar situation.

* * *

She was in his head, his willpower alone, forced him to stay away. He couldn't do it to her, she was too beautiful, too kind, too smart, too perfect to be destroyed by him. Kade sat in front of the shed, his hands wrapped around his skull. He listened, the animals, the breeze, the faint sound of water, and...

His head snapped up and crouched before him was his own face, his black hair slicked back and went to his shoulders, his eyes blood burgundy.

"Kodiak"

"Hello, brother"

* * *

"So how does this work?" Blossom asked, she stood in her and Brick's room.

"I bite you, your blood enters my system and the mating process will begin."

"And how is that different from imbibing anyone else's blood?"

"We have two sections in our body's throat. The one we normally drink from digests the blood, just like your food. The other only opens when we drink the blood of our mate. The part transports the blood throughout my body, effectively linking me to you. The blood I take from you will be irreplaceable, it won't be enough to hurt either of us, but eventually you will have to replace it by drinking my blood. Even if you don't at the beginning, your blood lust for mine will overtake you."

"So, do you just-" He bit her. Just SERIOUSLY bit her! And it hurt, a lot! She opened her mouth and nothing came out. Then it stopped, it was gone and her body shook with pleasure as he released his fangs and she fainted. He caught and gently rested her on the bed.

* * *

It was around dinner time, Boomer and Bubbles were eating in the living room with the rest of the kingdom. The party had just been announced and the people were cheering.

"Where's Brick?" Bubbles asked, noticing how he and Blossom were missing.

"He refuses to leave Blossom's side, they began the mating process."

"When are we gonna start it?"

"Now."

Boomer picked her up and sped away. He explained how mating worked to her and she had hugged him, fearing for herself. As soon as Boomer's fangs sunk into her neck Bubbles went completely out.

* * *

It was the next day, Bell awoke with a start. A nightmare. She had killed them all, Blaine, her sisters, the kingdom. She got angry. She got up and looked out of the window, in front of her, the night sky. The moon had just began its descent. Now she had all of these things in her head, that stupid question.

What is a Banshee?

She needed to know. Maybe if she knew, she could protect them all, not worry about killing them. A small tear fell from her face, she wiped it off quickly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine's musky voice asked. He stood up off the bed and made his way to her. Bell turned and gave him her best smile.

"Nothing, let's go back to bed." He grabbed her wrist and spun her back to him, he was wide awake. their faces were inches apart, his arms were around her tightly.

"Bell, I can smell your tears. What's wrong?" She shook her head at him, hoping he wouldn't push her. "I won't let go until you tell me." She shook her head, but he didn't let go. She struggled but he just held her closer. She wanted to tell him to let go, he would think she was silly if he knew, he kissed her. He just kissed her, her struggling ceased. He kept on kissing her, sweet kisses, turning into steady passionate ones. She eventually collapsed, but found herself on the bed. He was above her, still kissing her.

"Tell...me" He spoke between kisses. He was driving her insane. She needed back control of herself. Like he knew, he leaned back, expecting her to start talking. And she did.

"I'm going to kill you all" Her voice was shaky. "Every time I sleep I-" She started crying. He leaned down and hugged her. She clung to him as though he were her lifeline. He went back up kissed her eyes, her tears, her chin, and sweetly her lips.

"You're not going to hurt anyone." He said softly, after she calmed down. "You are one of the most in control people I have ever met. You were protecting us, not hurting us, and you came to."

"But you can't be sure that I'll-"

"If it's you, I know you can control it." Her breathing was ragged, her hair was a mess, her face was red. The sun was rising. "When we mate, you and I will have a connection so deep that I'll be able to help you." He whispered to her. She sat up, he followed her.

"Do it."

"What?"

"Start the mating process, do it now."

"Are you sure?"

She pulled him into a hug, and nodded against him. He sighed and sunk his teeth into her creamy neck. She could feel the blood leaving her. She passed out and he released her. He then curled back up with her under the covers as the sunlight shined into the root.

* * *

Blossom opened her eyes. Arms were wrapped around her waist, she was facing the wall. She could smell him, Brick. She could smell his smoky scent easily. She could smell the people in the rooms near them, too. She could smell the cheap perfume that had been sprayed in the room beside them by 4 of princess' friends who were staying there. Her mouth was dry, she ran her tongue along her teeth to find two, very long teeth, where her canines should have been. She frowned deeply, trying to make sense of it.

* * *

Bubbles awoke, the smell of turkey hitting her nose. The sun was setting, it had to have been around dinner time. She sat up and heard the door open and close, it echoed in her head. She looked over to see Boomer, two plates of food.

"I figured you would get up soon. She stood up and smiled, he chuckled at her.

"What?" He pointed towards the mirror. She found to large fangs in her smile. "Whoa."

* * *

Bell awoke, the sun was just rising. She looked to her side and saw Blaine, she stared and her eyes zoomed in. She saw each individual part of his skin. Each strand of hair, each piece of lent in the air, every crack in the wall. She opened her mouth to speak, just to have two very sharp fangs graze her lip.

* * *

Bunny sat in the bed. Blitz was next to her. It was very early in the morning, the sun had only started rising, the sky had an orange and pink look. She shook him.

"Blitz"

"Ermmmmph"

"Blitz" She shook him harder and he grabbed her waist and flipped her over him and onto the opposite side of the bed, facing him. "We need to mate, it takes a day for me to transform, I can't wake up during the party." His eyes opened.

"Oh, yeah." He grumbled, he sat up and pulled her towards him. He nuzzled her neck with his face and kissed her neck tenderly. She felt herself relax, then he sunk his fangs into her.

"Shit!" She whisper-shouted. She could feel the blood leaving her body, pain spread through her shoulder. Then it all traveled back up to his mouth and left as he detached himself. She leaned onto him.

"Sorry." He said, softly. She grumbled, not finding the energy to argue with him. She then went out like a light.

* * *

Buttercup was shaken awake by Butch. She grumbled and he pulled her up to him.

"What" She asked groggily. The sun had just finished rising, the sky was morning blue.

"We have to mate now. Any longer and we won't have time for you to wake up." She groaned. He cuddled her in his lap. She woke up when he bit her,

"You fuck-" He covered her mouth. The pain spread throughout her shoulder, she murmured curse words against his hand. The pain stopped as he released her. She fell forward, into his chest with a thump.

"You little shit." He chuckled at her.

"We were running out of time."

"Could've warned me." She yawned.

"Just go back to sleep." He lay them back down and she fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Bunny awoke, the world becoming enhanced in an instant. She sat up, the feeling of the sheets spiking through her body. She turned to find Blitz, awake, looking at her. She reached out to his hair, the feeling sparking up her skin, her immediately knowing that he had showered last night. She caught her lip on the long fangs in her mouth. causing a little trail of blood to release in her mouth.

"Transformation?"

"It's only temporary. Your senses will be heightened, until you bite me. Your teeth are retractable."

"Ah, I see" She poked at the fangs.

* * *

Buttercup awoke, she could smell breakfast being prepared. She sat up, scratching her head. The sound of a back cracking alerted her that Butch was waking up. He sat up and looked at her.

"Hi-" She cut him off, launching forward, pushing him back in his sleeping position. He was shocked. She leaned down and sunk her big fangs into his skin. He sucked in air. She drank his blood. The metallic blood entered her system, it tasted sweet, it swirled around in her mouth. She could taste where he had been. Which was just the bed, the shower, and the kitchen. She let go. Some of his blood leaked from the side of her mouth. She put it on her finger and back in her mouth. Butch looked dumbstruck. Suddenly the top of her mouth ached. Her fangs popped out, just like the ones used in costumes. Her sight, smell, taste, feel, and hearing all diminished back to what they were before. She held the fangs in her palm. She felt her canines grow back in seconds and her mouth stopped aching. Butch rubbed his neck. She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled down at him. He smirked and flipped them over. Her under him, his spot was warm. He grabbed her fangs and placed them on the bedside table. He then stuck his lips on hers.

* * *

 _ **Fruitless** **:**_ _Useless_

 ** _Imbibing:_** _Drinking_


	13. Chapter 13

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

The ten of them were sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, how's it going, you've all started the mating process?" Lillian asked, sitting down at the table as they ate their cinnamon rolls.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked.

"Layla." Bunny said simply and everyone nodded.

"Lillian, what kind of monster are you?" Bubbles asked.

"Now that you mention it, you've never told us." Blossom said.

"Oh, I'm a fairy."

"What about your wings?" Buttercup asked, slamming down her empty cup.

"Oh, I just keep them hidden. Layla does too, she can also control when she gets big and small, that's why she is our size most of the time."

"Oh." Bubbles said.

"What do fairies do?" Blossom asked.

"Multiple different things."

"What about you?" Bell asked quietly.

"Oh, well, I'm good at more defensive type things."

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

"You'll see tomorrow, when classes start."

That's right, the party was tonight. They guys and girls had their schedules full. getting dressed, choosing food, going over how to act. It was all busy. Lillian, Alexis, and Layla would be joining them to get their dresses, which made it a little better.

"Come on ladies!" The cheerful queen entered, dragging Alexis behind her. The girls gulped down their food, the king entered with 3 guys behind him. The first was Hunter, then Kade, then another Kade. Layla entered from the kitchen.

"Whoa, who's Kade 2.0 over here?"

"This is my brother, Kodiak." Kade grumbled.

"Kodiak has left the Plague to come and join our kingdom." The king smiled.

"I see." Layla said narrowing her eyes at him. He gave her a nervous smile. She marched to the door. "Let's go" She said. The girls got up and followed her. Kodiak smirked at her slightly and she glared at him sharply.

* * *

They stood in the large dressing room. There were multiple small round pedestals and around them were multiple men and women with measuring tapes and pins and such. Bunny and Buttercup gulped. Bubbles squealed.

"Alright, first four." The queen said. Bubbles hopped up on one, followed by Lillian, then Blossom. After a short while, Bell eventually sighed and moved to the last one.

"What about your dress?" Bunny asked.

"I already was fitted this morning." The queen smiled. Bunny nodded slowly.

"So, what's his deal?" Layla asked, sliding over to Alexis.

"Hmm?" She took her eyes off of the girls getting fitted.

"You know, Kade 2.0"

"Kodiak? Nothing much, he's Kade's twin. He has celestial powers. Kade has earth powers. They don't get along too well."

"Why is he here all of the sudden?"

"Who knows" Alexis shrugged.

"Um hmm" Layla glared. There was something off about that guy. She didn't like it.

"All done!" Bubbles skipped off of the pedestal and pushed Layla onto it. Alexis sighed, she wished she knew why Kodiak was here. She looked up to see the queen and Blossom dragging Buttercup onto the pedestal. Lillian pulled her onto the pedestal before she even noticed what was happening. Lastly, Bunny was pulled onto the pedestal by Bell and her sisters.

* * *

After getting fitted, they made their way to the ballroom. It was there that they tasted various foods. After deciding on food, they went to decide on the decorations. The boys decided on music and dances. They were brought back together to learn how they would present themselves. The wolves, sprite, and fairy stayed to watch. They practiced multiple times, then 2 and a half hours before the party, they were sent back to the dressing rooms.

* * *

The queen greeted them. She wore a low-back golden gown, with long bell sleeves, and a slit on her right leg. She wore black wedges and her crown. Her blond hair with dark orange streaks and dark brown ends was pulled up into a simple ponytail, complimenting her dark blue eyes with dark green rims. Bubbles was out first. Her hair was left down, she wore a baby blue crystal heart necklace. He dress was baby blue, strapless, with lilac and yellow triangle designs on the top. A long dark blue sash tied in a small bow in the front matched the shown dark blue bottom of her dress that was opened up by two baby hang down pieces from the sash. The hang down pieces had lilac circles lined up along the edges. Next out was Lillian. She wore a spaghetti strap pale light aqua layered gown. the layers ended in flower petal style with a magenta dot in each petal that matched the flowers holding pack some of her hair and the flower on her arm bracelet. Then it wall Blossom. Her hair was up in a giant low bun. Her dress was sparkly and connected at the top, it was peachy pink. The bottom was flowy and hot pink. 3 strings of gold were in between the top and bottom. After her was Bell. Her hair was loose and cast off behind her. Her dress was one sleeved and white, there were small cut outs randomly along the sides of the dress and along the sleeve, the dress flared out at the bottom. She also had a simple pearl necklace. After Bell was Layla. Her hair was in a bun, leaving her bangs out. She wore a crimson choker with an orange raindrop diamond on the end. Her dress top was a low, wide v-neck, with no sleeves and thick straps, 3 orange diamonds hung off the neckline. The end of the top was a point that had another orange diamond hanging off. The bottom of the dress was splotched with crimson, red, and yellow. After her was Alexis. Her hair was left down, there isn't much to do with short hair. She wore black boots that reached below her knee. her dress collected at the top, around her neck, it was gray with blue and green designs and ended at her mid-thigh. Next was Buttercup. Her bangs and been pushed to the side, gelled and her hair had been tucked behind her ears. Her dress was a little shorter than mid-thigh, it was black with a translucent black yoke neckline with dark green designs all over it. She also had on black flats. Lastly was was Bunny. Her hair was straightened, making end right above her butt. Her purple dress ended right below her butt, strapless, and tight. She wore black socks that went to her quarter thigh and black ankle boots. Some small parts of her hair were held back.

"Bunny I really don't think-" Bubbles began

"You got me in a dress, it ends there." Bunny said, holding her hand up in front of her, palm to her sister.

* * *

The ,music started playing, people could be heard chattering from behind the curtain, which the 13 of them stood. Their father stood with the king and queen. They were silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Hunter's voice rang out. "I now present his and her majesties, along with Patrick Utonium." Their parents walked out. After lots of talking, and them announcing about the school in such they began announcing the kids.

"First we have Brick and Blossom." The two stuck on fake smiles and elegantly made their way in front of the crowd. He bowed and she curtsied, then made their way to the far end of the stage.

"Second up is Butch and Buttercup." Butch pinched her butt when they were about to exit. He stuck on his fake smile and she walked out completely red. When they bowed she subtly smacked his butt, and they both put on their lousy smiles as the made their way to the other end of the stage.

"Third are Blaine and Bell." Instead of bowing and such, Blaine twirled Bell around, making the crowd ooh and aah. He Eskimo kissed her as they turned to stand beside Blossom and Brick. Bell was red.

"Fourth up, there is Blitz and Bunny." When Blitz was about to bow, Bunny kissed his cheek, making the audience cheer. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, before walking beside Buttercup and Butch.

"Lastly, Boomer and Bubbles!" The two walked out, and while bowing and curtsying, Boomer reached over and flicked the bow on her dress, effectively making her glare at him. When they stood back up they put their fake smiles back on.

"Our children's mates!" The crowd cheered. They descended into the crowd. Bunny was the first to be bored. They had simply gone around and greeted people, Blitz was walking towards another crowd of people. Bunny looked to Buttercup, who looked to Bell. They all nodded slightly and in an instant, broke off from the royals. They hid in the crowd and laughed when the guys mentioned to introduce them and found no one there. In front of them, Blossom and Bubbles glared into the crowd, the other 3 deepened themselves into the center. They watched as their mates left to go find them, it was then that they took action. Buttercup launched forward and pulled Bubbles into the crowd, Boomer looked over to find her gone. Now, Brick had his guard up. Blossom decided that why he was looking around all crazily, she just walked off into the crowd and found her sisters in the middle. Perfume by Britney Spears came on. Bubbles and Blossom got out of their mad states and started dancing. The boys looked around for them, but the dancing crowd was too huge. It was when the music was "broken" that they stepped up. The crowd had stayed and the boys had sat down, unable to find the girls, waiting for them to show themselves. Bell stepped on the stage.

 _Bell:_  
 _Calling all my girls **Her sisters joined her on stage**_  
 _There's an sos tonight, let's have some fun, yeah_  
 _One hundred percent_  
 _Every single trace of my weekdays are gone, oh **The people cheered**_

 _Blossom:_  
 _There's gotta be a million faces up in this room, room_  
 _But the only one who gets my attention is you, ooh **Blossom winked to the crowd, catching Brick's eyes as she turned**_

 _Chorus:_  
 _I got my best on and I feel like dancing all night long_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me **Bunny stuck her tongue out at the boys**_  
 _You're what I want_  
 _So baby come and get me, cause I don't wanna dance alone **Buttercup made the come at me sign**_

 _Oh it's been so long_  
 _Since I had the feeling of your arms wrapped around my body **Bubbles wrapped her arms around herself**_  
 _It's what I want_  
 _So baby come and get me, cause I don't wanna dance alone **Bell swung her hips**_

 _Bubbles:_  
 _Out on the floor **Bubbles danced to one side of the stage**_  
 _I can feel you staring at me across the room, ooh_  
 _Whatcha waiting for **She looked at Booomer**_  
 _All I want is you so come and make your move oh_

 _Buttercup:_  
 _I see a million sillhouettes dancing in this room, room_  
 _I wanna be the one who gets the attention from you, oh **Buttercup caught Butch's eyes and swung her hips slightly before laughing**_

 _Chorus:_  
 _I got my best on and I feel like dancing all night long **The crowd danced around with them**_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me_  
 _You're what I want **Bunny pointed to the crowd**_  
 _So baby come and get me, cause I don't wanna dance alone_

 _Oh it's been so long_  
 _Since I had the feeling of your arms wrapped around my body_  
 _It's what I want **Bell span around**_  
 _So baby come and get me, cause I don't wanna dance alone_

 _Bunny:_  
 _If you come in close **Bunny raised her hands**_  
 _Babe I won't say no_  
 _Baby all I want is you_  
 _If you move too slow_  
 _Then you'll never know_  
 _All the things that we could do **The people cheered**_

 _If you come in close_  
 _Babe I won't say no_  
 _Baby all I want is you_  
 _If you move too slow_  
 _Then you'll never know_  
 _All the things that we could do **She winked at Blitz**_

 _Chorus:_  
 _I got my best on and I feel like dancing all night long_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me **Bubbles sang over them**_  
 _You're what I want_  
 _So baby come and get me, cause I don't wanna dance alone **Bell blew a kiss**_

 _Oh it's been so long_  
 _Since I had the feeling of your arms wrapped around my body_  
 _It's what I want **They danced**_  
 _So baby come and get me, cause I don't wanna dance alone_

 _I don't wanna dance alone_  
 _I don't wanna dance alone **They froze in poses and the crowd erupted in cheers.**_

The music then picked back up and they jumped back into the crowd, effectively hiding from the boys. I Like it Like that by Hot Chelle Rae came on. They all danced around. Bunny saw the boys, sitting bored as heck. She could feel his boredom from here. Talking to them were a group of older men. Bunny quietly made her way towards them, feeling slightly bad for him. She slid under his arm, shocking the royals, her father, and the old men.

"Mind if I borrow this guy? He promised me a dance." She batted her eyelashes and the old men chuckled and nodded to her. She guided him back to the center of the dance floor.

"What was that?"

"It's called flaunting my innocence to get what I want, and it almost always works, especially on older people."

"You mischievous little" He picked her up and swung her around him, making her laugh.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go get the princes? They look pretty bored." She asked her sisters.

"Is that what I've been feeling?" Blossom asked. Bunny nodded. Bell had made her way over to them, Confident by Demi Lovato came on. Bell walked over to them, how should she play this? She got over to them and tugged at Blaine's suit jacket, she nodded her head towards the dance floor.

"Do you mind?" Blaine asked the elders, Bell gave them slight puppy eyes, Blaine caught this. The older men simply smiled and nodded. Bell grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closed.

"Thank god, you're here." He groaned into her shoulder and she laughed. Scream by Usher came on, she blushed and he chuckled. Blossom sighed and made her way over to the adults and princes. She decided to play it a responsible way. She grabbed his ponytail, and pulled him towards her. Brick was shocked at first.

"Baby, where have you been, you promised me a dance an hour ago." She wrapped her arms around him, making a scene in front of the gentlemen. They nodded to Brick and she pulled him to the dance floor.

"Did you really have to pull so hard?" She pulled his ponytail harder.

"Could've done that." He sighed and pulled her to him on the dance floor.

"When are you going to go?" Bubbles asked Buttercup.

"I want him to suffer a little more." Buttercup glared at the bored Butch. "Why are you waiting?"

"Same reason." Buttercup walked over and shook Bubbles' hand.

"Welcome to the dark side." Bubbles laughed, and the two of them decided to dance together. DJ Got us Falliin' in Love by Usher came on. Alexis and Hunter were out on the dance floor. Layla looked at Lillian, staring at the crowd, Kade was beside her, on her other side, Kodiak. She looked over at Kade, getting approached by girls, left and right, the same for Kodiak. She pushed off of the wall and glared at Kade.

"What?" He asked, his brother's attention was on them immediately. She marched over to Lillian and bowed to her. Lillian laughed and moved to the dance floor, they danced together, Kade sighed. Wrapped Up bu Olly Murs came on.

Buttercup finally sighed, feeling the bored-ness and disappointment deepening in Butch. She nodded to Bubbles. They both approached the guys. Buttercup put her arms around Butch and her head on top of his, he was sitting down. She kissed his head.

"Mind if I take him off of your hands?" She asked and the gentlemen nodded once more. Butch practically jumped out of his seat and dragged her off to the dance floor. Bubbles had hugged Boomer from behind. She nuzzled her head into his back.

"It's just not as fun without my Boomie,"Her voice was so innocent and heartbroken.

"Just take him" One of the men said. She cheered like a child and kissed Boomer on the lips, before pulling him to the dance floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

Bubbles opened her eyes to the awfully familiar sound of Fredrick, tapping on the window. Today was the day! Today they were going to start joint school and fighting classes! Sure, school wasn't her favorite place, but the fighting classes had gotten her very excited. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slipped on some black tights under her night shirt. She then moved to her closet. Slipping on a big light gray sweater that reached her belly and a high-waisted denim skirt that went above her quarter thigh, finished off with black combat boots. She quietly left the room and made her way down to the kitchen, where she found Lillian making breakfast. Her hair was pulled to her left shoulder and tied low. She wore a mid-sleeve low back pink dress that layered ruffles at the end, purple above her quarter thigh. She also had a thick black belt and black flats. Lillian set the steaming plate in front of her, and the bowl of birdseed before Fredrick. They talked about how school would go, eliminating as many worries as they could. When Bubbles was almost finished, Blossom entered the kitchen, followed closely behind by Layla. Blossom's hair was up in a ponytail, she wore a strapless black shirt with a fishnet over-shirt that reached her stomach. She wore hot pink skinny jeans and black flats. Layla had her hair down. She wore black shorts, a baggy white t-shirt, and black converse.

"So, you guys ready to start learning again!" Layla faked her enthusiasm. Lillian giggled and Bubbles smiled.

"My feelings are quite dubious at the moment." Blossom said, before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"I'm pretty excited actually." Lillian spoke up, Bubbles nodding in agreement. The door swung open and Bell entered the room. Her hair was tucked up and under itself, making it go to her shoulders. She wore a cream bell-sleeved shirt, pale blue skinny jeans, and black flats.

"Good morning Bell!" Layla said excitedly as she sat down at the table and nodded to her. Alexis entered shortly after. Wearing a large neck baggy black shirt tucked into gray black striped high-waisted shorts, and black ankle boots. Along her neck were defined hickies.

"Rough night?" Bubbles asked as she sat down.

"Possessive bastard." Alexis grumbled, rubbing her neck. Bubbles giggled and Blossom smirked. Then Buttercup burst through the door.

"All I'm saying is that we're gonna need better aim this time." Buttercup said. She had her hair loose like always. She wore a lime green tight t-shit, jean shorts, and black converse.

"I hear it, but that's going to take some time." Bunny came in, her hair straightened and in a ponytail. She wore a jersy-like purple top that ended above her belly, black short jean shorts, and silver high-tops.

"Good morning, you two. Breakfast?" Lillian asked. The two of them stuck out their noses and sped to the table as quickly as they could, and gulped down the food.

* * *

The seniors had walked off to their class, the sisters were left in the "hallway."

"Wow, no detention." Buttercup said.

"I still can't believe we're actually attending real classes." Bubbles said. They approached their class door. The room was filled with students, there were multiple students and teachers from all around the kingdom. They quietly took their seats in the back, nearly unnoticed by the other people in the room. Before the class began, the room was filled with the conversations of other juniors. That was, until Princess and her posse entered. Tension arose within an instant. Princess marched her way up to the sisters, her "Friends" trailing behind her.

"Um, excuse me. Those are our seats." Her scratchy voice gnawed out. Buttercup rose her eyebrow, Bunny yawned, Blossom had her face in the dictionary, Bell didn't move, and Bubbles looked out of the window. "I said excuse me." She said, a little louder, making the other juniors flinch.

"Wow, you've been here for what, 2, 3 weeks. And you have already bullied the rest of our grade into fearing you. Gotta give you props." Bunny looked at her nails, her tone completely uninterested.

"Oh, just because you're mated to the princes, you think you're better than everyone."

"Not everyone." Bubbles looked over to her.

"Just you, in the least." Blossom said, eyes glued to the dictionary.

"But we thought that before we were mated" Buttercup gave her an incredulous look. Bell nodded.

"What did you just say to her?" One of her friends screeched.

"Well maybe it wouldn't be so hard for you to hear if you picked some of that wax out of your ears." Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at them.

"You're just jealous of the beauties before you." Princess swung her puffy hair around.

"Yeah" Bunny laughed, "Try not to choke while you're at it, on your hair and your giant ego." A few snickers rang throughout the class.

"Ladies, please sit down." said a male teacher, short and bald. Princess and her friends turned around and started whining at him. "Oh, I didn't realize your names were on them. Ladies, sit. down. Or I will go and speak to the principals." Princess and her friends grumbled and spread out across the room.

"I like him." Bunny whispered, Bell laughed slightly and nodded. The class went well, there wasn't any trouble. What was getting to Bubbles though, was were the boys were. They were juniors too.

* * *

They walked out of the last class. The boys hadn't shown themselves since they were seen this morning, in the bedrooms. Bubbles hated to admit it, but she was feeling out of sorts without Boomer. That pervert may have been slightly obnoxious, but he was always with her. It wasn't just that, it was something swelling inside her gut. It craved Boomer's scent, touch, voice. It craved Boomer all together. She didn't like it, the pit feeling in her stomach, it was empty. She had been stressing over what she was, now to add on to it, she was craving Boomer. It was almost nostalgic, not being with him. She longed for him, suddenly her fangs came out, startling her enough to stop walking. This must have been what they were talking about, Blood Lust. What had started out so small had gotten huge within a fair amount of hours.

"Bubs, you okay?" Buttercup asked, tapping her shoulder.

"I-I'm not feeling well, I think I'm gonna go to my room!" She said quickly before darting back to the room. They had fighting classes, but she needed to get herself under control. His smell was all around her, her enhanced smelling wasn't helping her situation. Her face was burning red, her fangs wouldn't go back, she sat in the middle of the floor, trying to calm down. She sat there, the time ticking by. Her breathing was ragged, she tried, her mind wouldn't function. The time continued, driving her mad. The door swung open and Boomer burst into the room.

"Are you okay? I heard from your sisters that-" The door closed behind him as she jumped up and pushed him into the wall, her arms around him. She then bit him, sucking out his blood as though it were her natural instinct. Boomer slid down the wall and she released his neck, her mouth aching. She was sitting on his lap, him leaned against the door. She held her aching mouth and her fangs fell off, immediately replace by her canines. The aching ceased. She closed her mouth and let the taste of blood wash away. All of her heightened senses had disappeared. She shakily stood and placed the teeth on the bedside table. She turned to apologize but was caught by Boomer's lips, his hands found their way to her bottom and picked her up, sitting them both on the bed.

* * *

Bunny was secretly hiding behind the gym door, she had stumbled upon the vampires' practice. They had obviously been at it all day, skipping school. Of course, this was war, they needed to protect their country. She was suppose to be watching the spirits practice, since Banshees are a type of spirit, but all they did was fly through things and perform surprise attacks that hardly did any damage. Bunny had seen what they were capable of, what she could do, and watching surprise attacks wasn't going to help her. She watched the vampires with the utmost fascination. The queen took a slab of stone in the air and swung it to the king who evaporated it to ashes within a second. He sent a blazing trail her way and she put it out with dirt. Beside them were Brick and Blaine. Blaine blew slabs of chilled air towards Brick, who dodged and reflected the sunlight off of his arms, into Blaine's eyes, effectively making him stop attacking. Her eyes wandered over to Butch and Blitz. Butch released his arms in a spiraling motion, letting out waves of sonic volume, making Bunny cover her ears. Blitz rose his arms and out from the ground gems of all sorts sprouted. A large one in front, smaller ones blocking out the sound waves from reaching his vital spots. The gems glimmered in the air, mesmerizing her. She could see where he got his name from. Among the royals were various other vampires, sparring, tearing up the gym.

"Care for a go?" Asked a crackling voice. Bunny looked to her left to see an old woman, about her height. Gray hair in a bun and pale gray eyes to match.

"Oh no, I'm not a uh-"

"Vampire. I know darling. I've heard about you, your pointing power. I want to see it."

"I can't fight you with it, the last time I used it on a creature it-"

"Cut it up, I know. I may be of some use, just trust me darling."

"Ah, okay..." With that the old lady led her out to the gym floor. A few vampires stopped to watch. Bunny reluctantly held out her hand in a gun-like motion and shot a lilac light from it, it stopped onto the ground just before the old woman, leaving a small hole in the floor. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Don't hold back on me." She said, loud enough for it to be heard by Bunny. Bunny winced, she couldn't hurt this old woman! The old lady looked up at her, in a flash she was in front of her.

"I can read your mind, sweetheart. There will be old people fighting in the war, you have to be ready to hit them with whatever you've got." She then pushed Bunny up into the wall with an unknown strength. More and more vampires stopped to watch. When Bunny hit the wall the royals stopped and stared at the smoky wall. Boy were they surprised when Bunny launched out of it, unscathed. She flew in the air, the old woman launched towards her and Bunny cut her flight, free-falling to the ground and landing on her feet with ease, right in between Blitz and Butch.

"I must admit, your flying skills are quite supreme. It wasn't just natural instinct?"

"Fairies, actually."

"Ahh, fairies, a defensive flight pattern in an offensive position. Rare."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly the patient type." Bunny shrugged. The woman made a quick attempt to hit her, Bunny launched up into the air a split second before his fist hit the ground, leaving the tiles cracked. The air she left behind pushed the old woman back a few steps and she smiled. Bunny landed on a windowsill, standing delicately. The old woman couldn't reach the height. She instead, grabbed Blitz by the hair and yanked him down. She held his head under her arm and made a motion as though she were to snap it off. Before she was even halfway though, her hand was shot off. It fell to the ground and she released Blitz.

"Now I'm a threat. I see, you're oddly protective." Blitz looked up at Bunny, who slid down from the window.

"So I've heard"

"Who do you protect?"

"Considering that you just tried to hurt him to get me to use my power, that information is classified." Bunny then started playing that stupid catchy children's song in her head, effectively hearing the groans of multiple different vampires. She then walked forward and grabbed Blitz's wrist, having just stood up, and dragged him out of the gym.

* * *

Blossom sat, staring at the spirits repeating the same procedures over and over again. Bubbles was gone, Bunny had disappeared, Buttercup was asleep, and Bell was training with the spirits. She put her head in her lap. The doors opened and Bunny entered, dragging Blitz behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm making him see what we have to go through" Bunny said, forcing Blitz to sit against the wall. He looked exhausted. She sat down next to him and started complaining, pointing out things. Bell was obviously bored, and she was actually participating.

What is a Banshee?

Well if they were related to this, it was no wonder they were so underestimated. Bell slouched down beside her.

"Bored?" She asked. Bell nodded. This was going to be a long training class. Buttercup's snoring proved her thoughts once and for all.

* * *

 _ **Dubious:**_ _Unsure, vague_


	15. Chapter 15

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

It was a good hour or so after dinner, Bunny was standing in the meeting room. Blitz was asleep in one of the chairs at the table. The adults sat at the other end. Blossom had dragged Brick into the room, half asleep.

"We need to talk about this training crap." Bunny spat out, Blitz immediately awoke and pulled her into his lap. She blushed and pinched his arm, he only snuggled her tighter.

"Your majesty, your training program for us is just deplorable and counterproductive." Blossom said. Her tone harsh.

"So I've heard, what do you propose we do?"

"We ask for the ability to appoint who or where we study for training."

"Yeah" Bunny agreed, trying to pry Blitz off of her.

"I don't see why not, I mean, we don't know how to help you, so I guess our best bet is trusting you girls." Said the queen. Blossom thanked them and dragged Brick out, followed by Blitz lazily carrying Bunny.

* * *

Blitz tossed Bunny onto the bed.

"What they Hell-" He was on top of her in an instant, he pulled the covers over them and snuggled her.

"Oi, Blitz let me go alr-" He latched onto her ear, shutting her up. He cuddled he even closed, and she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Blossom dragged Brick into the room. When she let go of him and he simply stood there, wavering back and forth. She sighed and dragged him onto the bed, tucking him in. She kissed his forehead, force of habit, and blushed before tucking herself in on the other side, facing away from him. She felt him rolling around, patting the bed, until he reached her. He pulled her towards him and sighed as he spooned her.

* * *

School was just like the first day. Every time Princess opened her mouth, the bald teacher would silence her. The girls found themselves enjoying class. The second day they made their way to the training rooms. Instead of the spirits, Bubbles had spotted Alexis, heading out to the field. She and her sisters had joined her. As they approached the field, they found the three guys already out. Kodiak was sitting in a tree, Kade was laying down on the ground, and Hunter was leaned against a large rock.

"Hey guys! Ready to start?" Alexis asked, cheerful as she could be. Kade groaned.

"The gardener?" Bubbles asked, Alexis looked at her and they shared the same knowing spark in their eyes before looking away.

"Okayyyyy" Bunny said, dropping her voice to make it awkward.

"Anyways." Alexis transformed. A coat of olive green fur wrapped around her, her skull transformed to that off a wolf, opening up her big gray eyes, her tail wagged and she grunted. The sisters stepped back. The boys followed, changing into large wolves. Then it began, they grabbed at each other, switching partners every few minutes. It went on like that for a good 20 minutes until they started changing their tactics. Kade shook the earth, making rocks rise. He flung them at Kodiak, who created a large portal leading to the starry sky, then passed them through another over to Hunter. Hunter bended the the plants out of the ground and around him, pushing them to Alexis, who diminished them to dust with lightning.

"Awesome!" Buttercup cheered, slightly making the ground shake. The wolves all turned their attention to her. Alexis wagged her tail at them and they laughed. The wolves were getting ready to run it again when the wall exploded. With a trail of smoke behind them, Lillian and Layla were shot out of the building. They landed in the middle of the wolves. Out of the smoke came the bald man.

"I was expecting more." He said, obviously bored. From his back stretched 2 silver wings a little bigger than him. Lillian stood up first, she had a few scratches, no more than that. Layla struggled to stand up. Lillian lent her a hand, she had a nasty bruise on her leg. They stood before him. Lillian took a deep breath,

"We weren't expecting you to join us so soon." Lillian began to glow, released out behind her pink and blue cotton candy wings, shaped like a dragonfly's. They stretched out past her arm-span, fitting her body like they were specially made. Beside her Layla too stood up straight. The sound of crystals breaking rang throughout the air as her glowing yellow wings became visible. They were thin, long, columns, one on each side.

"Ah, it finally begins." The man chuckled. He sent a large blast of air towards them in the form of a hurricane. Lillian sprang forward and surrounded them with a pale blue force field. Her shield broke as his attack diminished and she was knocked to the ground. Layla had taken her place in an instant, landing in front of him in an instant, she cast a spell sending him spiraling away in a ring of fire. He attacked back but Lillian got behind her, they flipped around and she shielded them. They turned back and Layla attacked. It went on like that. The bald man suddenly cast another hurricane towards them, interrupting their pattern. Layla pulled out a small sword and deflected it in a rush, accidentally deflecting it at Kade, who with the other wolves had transformed back to his human-like form. It spiraled towards him. The vampires had rushed out to see the damage.

"Kade!" It spiraled towards him. He couldn't think. It was in slow motion. He was hit with the intoxicating scent of cotton candy. Then all he saw was blue hair, flowing around him like a warm blanket. Then the wind stopped, sitting in his lap was Lillian, around them was a shield. It disappeared, along with the attack. Her breathing was erratic, she was a wreck. Layla was thrown to the ground beside them.

"You don't abandon your partner. Not for anyone." The man said. Lillian rushed over to Layla's side. The man sent gusts of wind at them, pushing them back.

* * *

Why? Why was he beating them? Why wasn't anyone stopping him? Blossom's eyes widened with every hit.

"Fairies are very strict." Alexis said, looking at the sisters. Blossom didn't care. This was wrong, nobody deserved this.

"Your survival is the most important!" He yelled in between a swing.

"Stop it." Blossom whispered.

"No one else matters!"

"Stop it."

"Care is weak!"

"Stop..."

"Love is weakness!"

"Stop it." Her voice louder this time, catching the attention of the others.

"You will learn-" He went to make another swing at them. Lillian had her bruised body over Layla, trying to protect her.

"STOP IT!" Blossom yelled, launching forward. The ground shook. She extended her arms out in front of the girls, the man let his attack go too soon.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled. The smoke cleared and Blossom stood. A line was before her, stretching high into the heavens a glowing pink. The after effect made the man slam backwards, right into the hole in the wall he had come from.

"A shield?" Lillian asked, looking up. She was suddenly swept up into a pair of warm arms and carried away, she looked behind at Kodiak doing the same to Layla. The man marched back out of the wall.

"How dare you interrupt my traini-"

"Shut. Up. How dare you hurt my friends. I don't give a flying fuck about your stupid fairy customs. You don't hurt my friends. Ever." Her voice was deadly stern and she cussed. Blossom never cussed. The skin on her arms was slightly torn, she released the force field. The man puffed out his chest and marched up to her, only to be pulled back by Buttercup, who promptly socked him in the jaw, knocking him out.

* * *

They were in the infirmary, Kade was treating Lillian's bruises and cuts. They hadn't spoken to each other.

"Thanks" Kade finally spoke, smearing alcohol on one of her many cuts. His voice rang throughout her body like sweet music.

"Y-you're welc-ome" She stuttered and sucked in air at the pain from the alcohol. Then the silence returned. Tension in the air thickened with every move they made, every time their skin touched, every breath, the air thickened until it was hard to breath. Kade had finished cleaning and wrapping her wounds and he was about to leave. It was strange, but Lillian found herself grabbing onto his arm, electricity spiking through both of their bodies. The farther he got away the bigger hole she'd find in her heart. Lillian didn't understand it, but she needed him. She needed him like the sun needed the moon. Kade flipped around to her and sighed, he's tried to keep control, but this was insane.

"Just know you're the one who started this." He said before he was on her. A single kiss and the both of them lost control. The passion sizzled around them. They moved as though they were made for each other.

* * *

Layla awoke in a dimly lit room. All of her wounds were clean and bandaged. She attempted to get off the bed only to collapse on the floor.

"Shit..." She whispered under her breath. Then the sweet smell of fresh berries hit her nose. Her body shook with desire. She leaned her head back and took a big whiff of the scent.

"What are you doing?" Asked a deep voice that could only belong to Kodiak.

"Praying that this isn't your room." He sighed at this and made his way over to her. He then picked her up off the floor, startling her. She hid her slight blush, ignoring the tiny butterflies in her stomach.

"Where's your room?" He asked and with that they were off. He tusked her into her bed and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked cautiously, he turned away from her. The sweet smell of crisp beach air hit him full force and his eyes widened.

"I'm not." He said lowly before beating it out of the room.

* * *

"You didn't have to punch him." Butch said, walking beside Buttercup who had a bandages hand.

"He deserved it." She shrugged as they reached the kitchen. Butch grabbed her wrist and flipped her back to him, he promptly grabbed her wrapped up hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Q-quit overreacting!" She blushed, snatching her hand away from him and removing the bandages. They were both surprised to find her hand completely healed.

* * *

Bell and Bubbles were sitting outside of the infirmary, inside, Blossom was being checked out with Bunny and Brick.

"Why did Bunny go in?" Bubbles asked, Bell simply shrugged in response. There was a pounding on the outside wall. The two got up and looked out of the window to see Blitz, Boomer, and Blaine playing volleyball. Bubbles giggled. Bell opened up the window and flew down to them, followed by Bubbles.

"Wanna join?" Blitz asked and Bell nodded, making the boys raise their eyebrows. Bubbles looked a Boomer.

"I'll be the ref!" She said, sitting in the middle of the two teams. Bell and Blaine on one end, Blitz and Boomer on the other. Blitz attempt to spike the ball down which was saved by Blaine and spiked at a crazy speed by Bell, putting them in the lead.

* * *

"How is she?" Brick asked, looking at his mate and her sister. They were talking in low voices, making it hard for him to hear.

"Nothing unusual, perhaps she's just got powers like the other two." The nurse shrugged before leaving. Wow, how helpful.

"Bloss, are you feeling alright?" She giggled at him.

"I actually feel great, much more powerful" She examined her already healing arms. It was then that Buttercup and Butch burst into the room.

"Where's the nurse?" Butch asked.

"She just left." Brick said.

"Is something wrong?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah look, my hand already healed!" Buttercup showed them her hand.

"Well," Blossom said, "Banshee skin cells do develop at an accelerating rate."

"Oh yeah." Butch said.

"But it feels different." Buttercup said, watching her hand as though it were a bomb.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Brick shrugged. Blossom nodded with him. Butch looked at her worriedly.

"Let's just keep an eye on it." Bunny smiled at them and Buttercup nodded. Bubbles then opened the door.

"The nurse said you guys were done, come play with us!" She cheered.

* * *

 _ **Deplorable:**_ _Shameful_

 ** _Counterproductive:_** _Useless_

 ** _Appoint:_** _Choose_


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

 **Warning- involves stuff after 2 characters had sex**

Tingling.

The sensation zapped through her body as though she had been stung by a million painless bees.

Power.

She could feel the power radiating from the top of head to the tips of her fingers and toes. Just what is a Banshee? It was that simple question, that question that proved itself to be more and more complex with each passing day. But that wasn't all on Blossom's plate. She sat on the floor against the wall. The "bell" rang throughout the castle and Blossom watched from her corner as multiple students passed by. That's right. Blossom Utonium was skipping class. Within the shadows no students could see her, she was completely boxed off from the world. Or so she thought.

"You're also the brooding type?" Asked the all too familiar thin male voice. Blossom glanced up at the bald man. He sighed and slid down next to her.

"Why are you here?"

"I noticed you didn't come to class today, I was really hoping to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you." Blossom said as she stood up. It was only natural. This man had ruthlessly beaten down two of her friends. This man, no matter how much justice may be in his heart, was only a criminal in Blossom's eyes. Blossom wore a baggy black sweater, gray leggings, and pink converse. Truthfully she had only slipped on shoes with her pajamas from the night before. Her hair was left untidy as well. She walked away from him, listening closely to his following her with her currently enhanced hearing, the hearing she knew wouldn't last much longer. Blossom hated to admit it, but on top of all the things on her mind was the burning desire she hadn't even thought real. The blood lust. She kept her breathing even, hoping to make it to the room and hide there amidst Brick's intoxicating smell. She was sorely mistaken.

"I have a lot to say to you." The bald man was in front of her in an instant. He was shorter than her, about Bunny's height. His glassy gold eyes held a passionate hate that burned like fire. But those eyes weren't directed to her, oh no. They weren't directed to anybody.

"Honestly, I don't want to hear it." She glared at him. Having someone like him around was dangerous. Imagine if he got his hands on any of her sisters. She walked by his short form.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to join the fairy classes, to improve that mighty shield you have." He said, but she turned the corner as soon as he finished his sentence, she entered the gym. He ran after her. It was a good proposition, she saw what Lillian could do. But working with this man could prove to be quite a challenge. However, if she could strengthen this new power, she could protect them. She stopped and turned, interrupting his reasons why she should join.

"Fine."

"Really? That's great-"

"On one condition." Her voice was powerful enough to blow down another's confidence like a wrecking ball to a stone house.

"Y-you're in no position to be arguing-"

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Blossom towered over him. Blossom made a decision. She wasn't going to be quiet. She was going to stand up and fight and she was gonna get all the answers she deserved. She wouldn't just stand by and watch.

"W-what is your pro-proposal?" The man slightly cowered back.

"Apologize." The group of people that had gathered around them gasped.

"For what?" He asked, alarmed.

"What you did yesterday."

"That isn't anything I need to apologize for." At this she snapped. With the blood lust, questions, and new power she couldn't keep a hold of her emotions. Blossom lost control and she grabbed the man's collar.

"What you did to my friends is unforgivable" Her voice was filled with venom, "If I ever see you do something like that again, you'll be more than just knocked out" The man was pulled up on his toes. She released him and he crashed to the ground. He got on his knees and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" Blossom nodded.

"Then I accept, once I see you apologize to them in class." He looked up and smiled slightly.

"Then we start-" The smell hit her like a ton of bricks, actually it was only one Brick. He was dangerously close. Her nostrils flared, her heartbeat echoed through her.

"Tomorrow!" She called before zooming off in full flight. Behind her the queen patted Brick's back.

"It's time." She said and he took off after Blossom.

* * *

Blossom collapsed behind a tree in the garden. Her heartbeat still echoed, Brick had chased her through the palace. She smelled him again and got up on her wobbly legs. She stumbled deeper into the forest. In the center of a circle of moss colored trees she collapsed to her knees.

"Finally tired?" She scrambled up, making her way to the end of the trees. Instead her wrist was caught in the tight grasp of her mate.

"Brick-" He cut her off with a searing kiss. He pushed her to the bright green ground.

"Give in" If he were any closer she and Blossom could've been the same person. Blossom lost control, it slipped through her fingers like water. She bit into his neck.

* * *

Bell walked into the library, it was there that she and the nurse had arranged to meet. She found the nurse at a long wooden table, around her were various piles of books. Bell wore her hair in a ponytail. She wore a white hoodie with gray sleeves, black skinny jeans, and no shoes.

"You said that you had proof that my scream was... unnatural." He monotone voice echoed. The nurse nodded and motioned for her to sit next to her. Bell did. Before them were many books opened and bookmarked.

"First," The nurse pulled a book before them, "It says here that a Banshee scream is simply a large sound, there are no recording in the library of what happened to you, along with that, changes in temperature are also never recorded."

And so it began. Bell left exhausted, thoroughly immersed in her new knowledge. She simply stood in front of the library doors, but her thought track was cut off when Blaine ran by, grabbing her waist as he ran.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE" Buttercup watched as Butch darted out of the gym door after Blaine, who had attacked him while he was talking to Buttercup. She had to admit, he had been helpful. Although the others didn't think much of it, this super healing thing she was doing was constantly on her mind, it didn't feel right, like natural healing. Buttercup's hair was left untamed, she wore a loose sleeveless spring green shirt, black jean shorts, and black converse.

"So, super healing?" Bubbles asked as she plopped down beside Buttercup. Bubbles had her hair in pig tails, she wore a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top and a loose white skirt along with no shoes.

"I don't know." Buttercup rubbed her head.

"You know, I heard there was a hot spring somewhere around here." Bubble stood and wiped her skirt before extending a hand to her older sister and smiling.

"In fall?"

"Yep!" Bubbles smiled down at her and she took her sister's hand. "Should we invite Bunny?"

"She'll get mad if we don't" Buttercup answered.

* * *

Lillian awoke in the cabin. The day before rushed back to her in a sudden haze. She shot up, beside her lay Kade, heavily asleep. The draft hit her and she looked down to find herself naked. How they had gotten there was a mystery to her. She looked around the room and found her and Kade's clothes strewn about. She looked at her legs arms and stomach to find multiple hickeys. Kade turned over and she could tell that he too was nude. She crept out of the bed, her cheeks burning and tugged on her bottoms from the day before, ignoring the slight aching of her hips, it was then that she discovered a fuzzy blue thing extending from her backbone right above her butt. She pulled it and was greeted by a fuzzy blue tail that reached her knees. She ran over to her shirt, she found it torn. She couldn't wear it! She looked around, finding the only shirt to be Kade's. She slipped on the black shirt, easily going past her jean skirt. It was dirty from the training earlier but that was the least of her concerns. She had just done IT with KADE! He mumbled something and she ran out the door at an incredible speed. She ran past a mirror in the castle and immediately back up and looked at herself. From her scalp sprouted two blue wolf ears and her teeth had little baby fangs. Her tail wagged and she grabbed it in an attempt to make it stop. It was then that she actually took it in, the smells and sounds. That was until she smelled Kade and darted off to her room. She closed the door to find Layla gone. She looked at the clock and found that she had slept through the school day, it was now a quarter through the training classes. She looked around the room and found a red scarf. She wrapped it around her neck, covering the hickeys. She then grabbed a fuzzy hat and covered her ears. She went to the full length mirror and experimented with the tail, wrapping it around her waist, making it invisible. She then moved to her closet and put on a bra, underwear, and long pants. She slipped back on Kade's shirt, finding it was the only one that her tail wasn't visible through. She put back on the hat and went to the bathroom, she almost looked like nothing weird had happened to her. She put her hair in a braid. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom to find a shirtless Kade sitting on her bed. He gave her a questioning look. Her face erupted in red and she made a mad dash back into the bathroom and locked the door. She hid in the bathtub, she felt her ears twitch as the door handle was rattled. Then it stopped and the door was opened, she tensed. The faucet to the tub was behind her as she tried to shrink into a ball. The door was closed and she relaxed slightly, until the curtain was slid open. She could feel him towering over her. He sighed and she refused to look at him, but he could see that her ears were red. She felt him move past her, settling on the other side of the tub. Minutes ticked by and Lillian finally worked up the nerve to look up at him, she found is eyes focused on her as though she were the most interesting thing in the whole world. She felt her arms drop to the side, she couldn't seem to look away. Her feet were touching either side of the tub, her knees were still touching. She was in a sort of trance. He moved his head up slowly, their eyes never left each other.

"Why are you all covered up?" His voice was husky. It took a moment for her to realize that he had spoke and her blush deepened.

"I-it's because you-you left all those ma-rks" She stuttered out like a fool. She pouted at him and he smirked. Love bubbled within his eyes.

"That's adorable." He laughed at her. She on her hands and knees and glared at him.

"Meanie!" She stuck out her tongue, still blushing. He grabbed the hat off her head and tossed it on the floor. Her ears perked up and he smirked. He rubbed around them on her head and she leaned closer to him, a slight growl rumbled in her throat. It was when her tail popped out and started wagging that she snapped out of it and slid back from his touch, he smirked at her, now sitting Indian style.

"That's better." He laughed again.

"P-pervert!" She slid back as far as she could. She looked at the door, maybe a quick escape. Her thoughts were cut off by tugging at her scarf. "What are you-" She tugged forward into his lap. "Now just a-" He yanked the scarf away and smirked at the multiple hickeys.

"Mine." He mumbled, before sucking on her neck once again.

"H-hey" He cut her off with his lips. She lost control immediately. Her tail caressed his leg and they both were engulfed by each other.

For the first time since the two had been at the palace, there wasn't pain or loneliness between the two.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

Bunny sighed as she sank into the hot spring.

"It's awfully nice in fall." Bubbles commented. She slid in next to Bunny and smiled at her.

"Canon ball!" Buttercup shouted as she jumped in, splashing her sisters with the heated water.

"Buttercup! That's not how you're supposed to act in a hot spring!" Bubbles pouted at her. As soon as she finished Bunny splashed her, causing an all out splash war between the three.

* * *

The door shut behind them. Blaine slid down the wall of the small closet, his hands still on Bell's hips. He pulled her down into his lap, the closet was so small that both of their backs touched the opposite walls.

"What-" He covered her mouth with his hand, the other secured around her waist.

"BLAINE" Butch's yell echoed down the hall.

"mmph" Bell tried to talk and was glared at softly by Blaine. Butch's footsteps could be heard getting closer to the door. Bell bit his hand.

"OUCH" and with that the door was swung open and Butch towered above them.

"Uh..." He gave them a confused look and Bell took the initiative. She wrapped and arms around Blaine and rested her head on his chest. She turned and looked at Butch.

"Do you mind?" Butch stepped back. He then muttered an apology and closed the closet door.

"God." Blaine chuckled and Bell turned her head and looked up at him. "I love you." The words echoed in her ears and her face went bright red. She tried to move back but he gabbed her waist and pulled her into the same position. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making escape impossible. As soon as she calmed down he hooked his hands under her butt and stood up. Bell held on for dear life.

He walked back to their room, carrying her like an adult would carry a toddler.

"Y-you" She tried to sound menacing, but found herself to be too flustered to pose any threat to her mate. Blaine closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed, finally releasing her. Not that it lasted for long, he was all over her in an instant.

* * *

Lillian sat in the bathtub, actually taking a bath this time. She blushed, it was twice now that they had done it. Behind her sat Kade, they were taking the much needed bath together. He rubbed her ears and she immediately leaned into his touch. Then her tail tried to wag, making ripples in the bubbly water. She started to move to get away, her face as red as a tomato. Instead he grabbed onto her waist and nibbled her ear.

"Wh~at are yo~u d-doing?" She struggled against, all of her power diminishing from the little bites. They hadn't even discussed this, all Lillian knew was that she had had sex with him longer than they had talked. She needed some sorta way to make him not latch onto her before she could ask basic questions.

* * *

Layla walked into the room, it was late. She heard lots of rustling behind the bed.

"Hello?" She asked and Lillian popped up. Layla had stayed late from the training classes to do some self-training. Lillian had a hat sloppily tugged on her head.

"Welcome back"

"What are you doing?" Layla to a step towards her best friend who freaked out.

"Nothing! I'm completely fine!" She waved her hands out in front of her. Layla stopped forward and pulled her up. She was greeted with a normal looking Lillian.

"Something fishy is going on here." Layla walked around the tense Lillian.

"Weird. Well I gotta go."

"Where?" She asked. Lillian stopped with her hand on the door handle and in a small voice she spoke.

"I have a date" Before she darted out of the door.

* * *

Blossom had finally gotten Brick off of her and made it to the shower. Ever since she bit him he had been awfully clingy. Tomorrow she would start training with the fairies. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her. She was a new person. Blossom had decided that she wasn't going to deal with anybody's BS anymore. War was coming. She sighed and began washing her hair. War. She couldn't understand it, why had nothing happened yet. The armies weren't advancing. There hadn't been any action for a while now, surely there should have been more after the moss monster attack. It was almost as though there were no war at all. These thoughts swarmed inside her head. She stepped out of the shower and put on clothes. A tank top and sweat pants to be exact. She walked out into the bedroom to find Brick gone. From outside the room she could hear hushed voices.

"Its the third attack, we're not sure how much longer we can handle it." Came Layla's voice.

"How much longer do we have?" asked Brick.

"Most of the soldiers are wounded badly, I hate to say it but it looks like the people are going to have to fight."

"No, we can't put them in danger like that."

"Brick, what have you been training them for."

"I don't know, it was my father's idea."

"The king is wise and must have known this day would come."

"Layla. How much longer can the armies hold them off?"

"Two more attacks at the most."

"I see."

"I'll be going now."

"Bye."

Brick walked into the room to find Blossom staring at him.

"I thought it was weird, so there have been attacks."

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Brick brushed past and she grabbed his sleeve. He turned to face her.

"I can feel it. You're worried." Brick sighed and in a sudden motion trapped her in a suffocating hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You're right." He mumbled into her neck. She tried to move her arms but her wouldn't let her, she was trapped in his hug.

* * *

Lillian wore a green dress that poofed out right below her chest, covering the tail she had wrapped around her waist. She wore a black hat and matching black scarf and shoes. Lillian sat at a table for two out in what had been made the school cafeteria. There were groups of people around, exactly what she had hoped for. With people around them she could have a civilized conversation with Kade. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the chair in front of her being pulled out. Kade sat down and looked at her.

"So... why here?" He looked around at all the people. "Can't we go somewhere more private?" Her heart started pounding.

"N-no we can't." She blushed.

"Why not?" He asked, pouting slightly. His legs stretched out around hers and she blushed more.

"W-we have t-to talk."

"We can talk somewhere else."

"No we're t-talking here." Lillian could feel her resolve crumbling away. With each look, with every word. This was a lot harder than she had expected.

"You wanna talk? I know the perfect place."

"N-no we've gotta-" He stood up and grabbed her hand and started running. Lillian could barely keep up. When he stopped running Lillian ran straight into his back, knocking right over the edge or a cliff. Lillian freaked out.

"I'm okay!" Kade's laughing voice echoed. Lillian looked over the ledge to see him swimming in glowing blue water. She looked to her left and saw the stream that filtered into a waterfall. They were deep in the forest. The sun glowed and the trees were rich in fall colors.

"Serves you right!" She yelled back down at him. She then stuck out her tongue and turned her back to the ledge. He called things to her but she refused to listen. She had failed at talking to him, how was this supposed to work if they couldn't even talk? It wasn't until the hat was pulled off her head that she payed him any attention. He had taken his shirt off, making her heart beat faster than it already was. Her ears were turned down and she frowned deeply at him.

* * *

Buttercup sighed as she made her way back to the room. She had a towel wrapped around her. Her sisters had thought it would be funny to dunk her clothes in water. She was not happy. She made it to the room to find Butch sitting outside the door. She immediately darted behind the corner and peaked around to look at him. Worry was etched across his face. Had something happened?

"Well, if it isn't Buttercup." Buttercup turned to find Princess staring her down.

Shit.

"Hello" She grounded out. It was a choice. Go deal with overprotective perverted Butch or whatever Princess had in store for her. Judging by the smirk on the puffball's face it was Butch. Princess reached out to her and Buttercup flew out and into the hall.

"Butch!" She called and he was alert. He stood up in time for her to ram straight into him. She clutched onto the towel as though it were her lifeline, and at the time, it sorta was.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Buttercup grumbled towards him and entered the room. She locked herself in the closet and slipped on sweatpants and a big green sweater. She walked out and found Butch poking at her soaking clothes. She blushed bright red and tackled him. She got up and snatched up her clothes and dumped them in the laundry basket. She sighed in relief and turned back to find Butch right in front of her. She blushed and pushed past him and slumped down on the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the door. What were the odds of her getting out of the room? The weight of the couch shifted as Butch slumped down beside her. Buttercup could feel him watching her and she felt her eyebrow twitch.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Butch smiled and then started laughing at her. Buttercup was as red as a tomato. She stood up and stomped over to the door but was stopped by Butch's hand over hers on the doorknob, once again she was reminded of how much taller he was than her. 11.5 inches as she had discovered, almost a freaking foot! Butch wouldn't let her turn the knob. She tried twice before giving up with a growl. Butch just laughed before flipping her around. She was still red.

"Cute" He kissed her nose. Buttercup lifted her other hand to push him away but found it pinned to the door with a gentle thump. Love and lust cloaked his eyes.

"H-hey what the hell do you-" He slammed his lips into hers and this time, she let him in. He leaned back and captured her eyes with his.

"I really love you." Buttercup went red and his lips were on hers once again. The two battled. She had to admit it, she really enjoyed kissing him. He was really good. He leaned back.

"So, what happened?" He asked and she sighed. With a few more kisses and persuasive words she told him everything.

* * *

Bubbles sat on the bed. Boomer still wasn't back yet. It was then that across the room she spotted a blue book, hidden under pillows on the couch. She walked over and took it out. There wasn't a title. She opened it to find an assortment of photos. There was a picture of Boomer wrapped up in blue blankets, a little tusk of blond hair sprouted from his head. She giggled. This moment seemed to be missing something. Bubbles smiled in realization and walked out of the room. The book was tucked under her arm. She walked out into the nearly empty living room, there she found the queen. Oh yea, this was going to be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

Bell sighed to herself. Having successfully escaped Blaine she found herself wandering through the castle. It was late at night. She wasn't 100% sure where she was, but she knew she had gone up at least two flights of stairs. The other thing she knew was that Blaine was looking for her. She climbed up another flight of stairs to find a heavy metal door before her. It was propped open with a crate. She climbed over it and into the crisp fall night air. She stood up and looked up to find thousands of bright stars looking back at her. She took a step forward, the cool air whipped around her and she sighed. In between the wind she could hear a small voice.

"I wish I may, I wish I might" The small girl's voice whispered. "Have the wish I wish tonight." Then the whispering stopped for a few seconds. "Please mister star, please make sure that everybody fighting out there is safe, good or bad, please." She pleaded to the night sky. Bell approached her, her small shaken form. She immediately recognized the wavy caramel hair. It was the girl she had helped against Princess a good ways back.

"Are you okay?" Bell found herself speaking to the small girl. The girl flipped around and stared at her with those big honey colored eyes. She looked very afraid.

"I-I know I'm not supposed to be here! I'll Leave right away!" She stood up and brushed off her short sleeved dress. Bell took a light hold of her arm and shook her head.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." Bell sat down on the roof and patted the spot beside her. The girl sat back down.

"You don't wanna turn me in?"

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"M-madame Pompadour."

"Who?"

"The owner of the orphanage I'm from."

"Ah, you're from an orphanage?"

"Y-yeah, my parents left me there."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Bee, you're princess Bell"

"Princess, hardly" Bell laughed.

"But you're married to Prince Blaine."

"Yeah, I guess that does make me a princess, huh?"

"You love him?"

"Ah well, I..."

"Miss Bell, I think that when you love somebody you gotta tell them as soon as you can cause ya never know if that's the last time you'll ever see them." Bell looked up at the girl and sighed.

"I guess I do love him." She blushed slightly.

"Then you should go tell him!"

"It's not that easy Bee." Bee smiled at her, then shivered as a gust of wind brushed past them. Bell slipped off her hoodie and slipped it over Bee, leaving her in a thin white t-shirt. "Here, it's cold out here."

"I-I can't take this." Bell shook her head and then laughed at the girl.

"It's alright, I actually quite enjoy cold weather." Bell leaned back and stared at the sky.

"Miss Bell, you gotta tell him." Bell laughed.

"You know, you're just like my sister, Bubbles." Bee looked at her, the hoodie went down past her knees.

"R-really?" Bell just smiled at her before standing up and extending her hand to Bee.

"Let's go back inside." Bee took her hand and they exited the roof together. Right outside the door they found Blaine, eyes wide.

"Helloooooooo" He rubbed the back of his neck, Bell turned bright red. Bee giggled.

"Well, it's back to jail." She hummed and started her way down the hall. Bell wanted to help her, but she didn't know how. Not that she had much time to think. Blaine led her back to their room. He closed the door behind them.

"So" He watched as she sat down. Bell glared at him.

"So?" He sat down beside her.

"You love me!" He laughed and she went blood red. He picked her up bridal style and started spinning around the room.

"S-stop it." She whined and he just laughed even more. He kissed her nose and lay them both down on the bed. He pulled the covers over them and held her as close as the universe would allow.

* * *

Lillian stared at the cool night sky above them. They had done it... AGAIN. This was the fourth time now. They both had put their clothes back on. Kade had gone back in the water and Lillian lay on the fallen leaves, watching the sky. She had failed her mission. She turned on her side and curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes and only opened them after feeling slight breathing on her face. She opened her eyes to find Kade an inch from her face. She turned red and flipped the other way. She could feel him pouting. She heard the leaves rustling and then he spoke.

"Sure is pretty." Lillian turned to look up at the sky.

"I guess..." She turned her head to see him looking at her. In that instant it was as if they were the only two people in the universe. Lillian wanted to stay there for eternity.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

* * *

"And this is Boomie taking his first steps." Bubbles giggled at the photos. There was one of Boomer being under the dogpile of his brothers and another of him falling in an attempt to run. The giggles turned to laughter and Boomer entered the room.

"There you areeoh MOM WHAT ARE YOU DONG!?" Bubbles fell off the couch in laughter.

"She wanted to know." Said the queen while shutting the book. She looked over at the clock and her eyebrows shot up. "It's pretty late, I'll be heading off to bed." Bubbles waved at her, still laughing. Boomer picked her up and walked back to the room, she still hadn't stopped laughing. That was, until she was tossed onto the bed. He pinned her arms to the bed.

"Why did you do that?" He was dangerously close to her face. She giggled at him and her glared. She stuck her tongue out at him and her smirked at her. Bubbles felt herself blush before his lips were on hers. His hands found their way around her body. He leaned back eventually, letting her breath.

"Y-you were cute" Bubbles tried to laugh in her out of breath state. Boomer growled again and started kissing her again. They went on like that for a good 10 minutes before they finally let go of each other.

"Boomer?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Bubbles smiled at him laying next to her.

"Do you love me?"

"I wouldn't have mated with you if I didn't" she giggled. They both laughed together in a joyous harmony. All then anger from before had died out and they were together again, like two pieces of a puzzle.

* * *

Bunny awoke the next day with a start. It had been a while since she had had that dream. Those purple eyes mixed with soft jazz music. It wasn't scary in the least, the only thing that scared her was the fact that she found it alluring. Perhaps it was due to the recent longing she had been feeling. It was as though a hole in her stomach had torn open painlessly. No matter what she ingested the hole remained, it wasn't until recently that she had been longing for Blitz. She had been longing to touch him to kiss him and most of all she really wanted to drink his blood. Top ten things she never thought she'd think. So, this was the blood lust. It sucked a lot more than she had estimated. Blitz was gone again. He left early and returned late. Bunny never thought she would miss the bastard this much. She sighed and sat down on the bed, she didn't know how much longer she could endure all of this. It was hell right now. She just wanted to curl up in a ball but she wouldn't, she couldn't. There was war at the tips of her fingers and she couldn't turn back now. Bunny sighed and forced herself to slide out of bed. She put on a sweater, leggings, and combat boots. She put her hair up in a bun. Bunny was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find the old vampire lady, hand attached and everything.

"How..."

"Good evening darling." She smiled at Bunny "I've decided to help you train, I believe I may be the only one capable of such"

"Ah, okay, but your arm..."

"Yes, my vampiric power." The old woman produced a glowing white thread, she thread into were her arm had been cut ff and the skin cells started healing.

"Wow" Bunny watched in awe.

"It's a rare talent indeed. Now! You and I are going to start training very early in the morning, Let's say abut 3, when we finish is up to you. Understand now, this will be difficult." The old woman walked out and Bunny trailed off behind her.

"I understand." Bunny nodded to her new teacher.

* * *

Lillian laughed as Kade cracked another joke. They had talked all night. She sat up and stared at the sun, now a good ways into the sky. Lillian stood up, it was time for school. She could feel Kade watching her every move.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she brushed off her dress.

"School." She said simply before taking a few steps towards the castle. He hopped up and raced behind her. He pecked her on the cheek and she blushed.

"I'll race you." He whispered in her ear before taking off.

"No fair!" She laughed before running after him. He totally beat her. She stopped in front of the castle and looked around for him. Suddenly two arms picked her up from behind and flipped her over their shoulder.

"I've got you now!" He laughed.

"Haha I win!" She cheered and he slipped her into a bridal style hold.

"How do you figure that?" She blushed as she looked up at him before smiling like a child.

"You were behind me when I got her!" He raised his eyebrow and she pinched his nose before jumping out of his grasp and racing off to the room. From the window of another room neither saw Kodiak, soft glare upon his face as he watched the two.

* * *

Bell awoke from another nightmare. The same nightmare that made her question what she was. So the question returned. What is a banshee? What was she? Was she even a banshee? Bell got up with an awful cracking sound. She spun around to find the bed covered in ice. She jumped up and toppled to the floor. Blaine wasn't there, that was the only reason the nightmare had started. She stood up shakily and raised her hands to where she could see them. They were covered with thin layers of ice and little sparks flew from them every now and then. Her breath was visible in the room. She turned her palms away from her and blasts of ice shot out. She stood up to find the lamp beside the bed in a block of ice.

"I didn't like that lamp anyway." She murmured to herself. The door was swung open and Bell flipped around to fin none other than Bee. Bee stared at the scene before her with a blank expression.

"Princess, what are you?" Bell smiled at her trying to look innocent.

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Come with me." Bee walked forward and took Bell's hand, leading her out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

Bell was led down the long winding hallways by Bee.

"I hope you don't mind." Bee said looking down at her clothes. She wore blue jeans with patched up holes and on top she wore Bell's hoodie.

"Not at all" Bell smiled, stepping out of her shocked state for a moment. "It looks good on you, you should keep it."

"Really! Thank you!" Bee started skipping as she led Bell down the hall. Bell wandered back to her earlier thoughts. She had just started a snowstorm in her room. Ice was shooting from her hands. But what shocked her most of all was Bee having no reaction whatsoever. She looked down at the girl. Bee reached a little below her shoulder, she looked to be in about 7th or 8th grade.

"Bee?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going? What's going on with me?"

"Oh, we're gonna go see Miss Alverstone! She's teaching us."

"Who teaching what?"

"Miss Bell," Bee looked up at her and started walking again, "I'm an Ebusika."

"Ebusika?"

"Yes, a snow monster."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ebusikas are powerful snow monsters, very durable and useful with cold weather conditions."

"But the other night you were cold."

"Well yeah. I'm young and I don't have the experience that most Ebusikas have."

"Ah, so that's why you weren't fazed when you saw all the ice."

"No I figured you had some type of ice ability as soon as I met you."

"How?"

"I can feel it. Some Ebusikas have the ability to sense the inner elements of another being."

"So then, you know about my sisters?"

"Well, I don't feel anything elemental coming from them, but there's something oddly powerful about each of you that I can't put my finger on." Bee looked off into the distance and squeezed Bell's hand. It was quiet for the rest of the walk until they came upon a wooden door.

"This is it?" Bell asked and Bee nodded before opening the door. The walls and floor were coated in frost and the room had a strange glow to it. There were people bustling around and every which direction. On one side there were people blasting ice from their hands, creating different shapes as they went. On another there were people creating weapons from ice. Some were meditating and there was a small group that were dancing.

"We're very spiritual." Bee said looking towards the dancing and meditators. In the center of all the commotion was a single lady. She was tall like a model and had a face to match. Her pale skin was tinted with blue. She had big icy blue eyes that were covered with long flawless eyelashes. He lips were full and glossy. Her hair was curly and went a good ways past her chest, shimmering a sweet chestnut. Her gown was silver and flowed far past her feet. She was about Boomer's height, maybe even taller. Up away from the rest of the world, she appeared like goddess. Her eyes flickered to Bee and then to Bell. A smile graced her features as she stepped down from her pedestal. She approached them. She smiled down at Bee then looked to Bell. She let out a small laugh before lifting both of her arms and practically yelling.

"Welcome!" A few people stopped to watch for a moment before turning back to what they were doing before.

"Thank you." Bell nodded her head slightly.

"I wondered how long it would be until you joined us!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh I believe Bee has already told you." Bee smiled up at Bell before releasing her hand and nodding to Miss Alverstone before running off to join the group that was dancing. Bell watched their graceful moves.

"The dance of snow" Miss Alverstone said, following her gaze. "Now Bell, what do you need help with?" Bell turned her attention back to Miss Alverstone.

"Uh, well..." Bell raised her hand and a beam of light released, across the room two dancers found themselves frozen together. Bee fell on her back laughing and the other students stopped to watch.

"Strange, Ebusikas can only receive their powers after appeasing the goddess of winter through the dance of snow." Bell looked at her.

"Well, I'm not an Ebusika."

"That you aren't." Miss Alverstone laughed before snapping her fingers and Bell's ice melted, freeing the dancers. "But I think I can help you." Bell nodded.

* * *

"Why do those two getta skip school?" Buttercup grumbled.

"I'm sure it's for their special powers." Bubbles giggled.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Are you two slacking off again?" Blossom sat down beside her sisters.

"Always." Buttercup stuck her tongue out at Blossom. Bubbles began speaking but Buttercup didn't hear her. It was fast, but a painful ache had shot through her body. She sat back in her seat, her eyes wide and her heart pounding.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, shaking her.

"Something's...wrong" She mumbled, and the pain returned again. She held back a cry of pain.

"Butter-" Blossom started but then she was hit with pain to her shoulder. She sucked in air, but found no wound.

"Guys?" Bubbles asked. Then she too, felt it. Her skin tingled with the feeling of a thousand blades cutting across her flesh. Bubbles let out a small cry. They were sitting outside, taking their lunch break. They tried to go on with the day but found the pain never-ending. They found themselves admitted to the infirmary.

"I'm beginning to think that we spend too much time in here." Buttercup tried to laugh. She turned over in pain. The queen burst into the room.

"Girls"

"Oh h-hello" Bubbles tried to smile.

"How are you?" Blossom gave a mostly controlled smile.

"Girls the boys are..."

* * *

Buttercup ran down the hall, fuck the pain. He was hurt. She burst into their room. She looked at him, he was really hurt. Her eyes widened as she recalled the conversation she had heard from the doctors earlier.

 _"The chances for his survival are slim"_

This single statement, she could now see it was true. A medium sized hole was on the right side of his body, there was no blood, the only sign of life was the light breathing coming from her counterpart. For a moment, as she approached him, Buttercup didn't feel anything at all. She was numb. Then she broke down. She hugged his cold body, tears from her eyes. She hadn't cried since 5th grade.

"Come on Butch, get up." Her voice was shaky. "Come on, tell me it's a prank," She was hopeful that he would pop up and laugh at her and hug her and tell her he loved her. "Butch." He still didn't move and she could feel herself shaking. "You have to get up." She felt herself getting angry. "We have to protect each other! You promised!" She banged on his chest. "I love you IDIOT! Get up!" Her hits softened and she just rested her palms on his chest mumbling I love you over and over again. And he stopped breathing. Her eyes widened. Then suddenly a great blast of air blasted into his system and he was breathing. She looked up and he was staring at her wide eyed. A tear leaked from her eye and she kissed him. She hugged him and he groaned.

"I had the strangest dream, you were telling me you loved me and... you called me an idiot." She laughed.

"I love you." She touched their foreheads, still crying. "But you must be one tough guy to..." She reached out towards the hole in his chest only to find it gone, completely healed.

"What?"

"The hole in your chest is gone, it was there a few minutes ago." She rested her hand on it and green sparks shot from her palm. They spread throughout his body and stopped at the cuts and bruises, healing them. They looked at each other and back to the healed wounds and back again. Then Butch flipped them over and smiled down at her before laughing.

'We knew it!" He cheered, cuddling and kissing her. She smiled back at him.

* * *

Bubbles looked at Boomer, completely bandaged up from cuts and bruises.

"Thank god." She said shakily and he stuck his tongue out at her. She hugged him.

"What happened?"

"We went with the army to fight the Plague, they're strong, stronger than we thought." He looked down and Bubbles gave him a peck.

"I'm glad that you all made it out okay." She smiled lovingly at him.

* * *

Blossom didn't know how to react. Brick had taken an arrow to the shoulder. He was asleep, she wasn't going to leave him. She ran her hand through his hair and he leaned into her touch.

"mmm... love you." He said, half asleep. Blossom blushed and kept on playing with his hair. He opened his eyes and watched her.

"Go back to sleep." She looked down at him and he smirked at her. "I can feel you smirking" She said, not looking down. He moved his head into her lap and she looked down at him.

"Thanks for taking care of me." He smiled at her and closed his eyes as she started braiding his hair. She smiled and sighed down at him.

* * *

Bell came back to the room before dinner, after dropping Bee off. She entered the room to find Blaine, standing in the room, still partially iced over. Blaine had a bandage on his head and around his chest. She stood wide eyed and her stared at her, then, the lamp exploded.

"No! My favorite lamp!"

* * *

It was late at night when Bunny came back to the room. It had been a rough day of training, but totally worth it. She entered the room and was hit with the smell of dried blood. Her heart started pounding. She saw Blitz, sitting on the bed. Bandages around his stomach and arms.

"What happen-" He closed the door and trapped her in a hug.

"Where have you been?"

"I-I could ask you the same." She found herself backed against the door. Blitz lowered his face to hers and gave her a heated stare. Bunny scrunched up her face and glared at him. He chuckled at her and picked her up.

"Hey! You'll get hurt! Put me down!" Blitz sat her down on the bed.

"You know, it almost sounds like you love me."

"Really? Cause it just sounds like you're full of yourself to me." Bunny crossed her legs.

"Well, I love you, so it's only natural." Bunny glared at him and he got on top of her.

"h-hey-"

"say it." He kissed her. She tried to talk but he wouldn't let her go. He simply repeated "Say it" over and over. Her brain was getting messed up and she could feel her control slipping. It was around the 7th time when she finally let go. She didn't tell him what he wanted but she did bite him. She noted the multiple cuss words that left his mouth.

* * *

Layla sat in the cafeteria. She was about to head to training. Her hair was in pig tails, she wore a brown and red scarf, a cream off the shoulder sweater, a red skirt, brown boots that went below her knees, and cream knee socks.

"Going somewhere?" Layla turned to find Kodiak. He gave her a slight smirk and she frowned at him.

"As far away from you as I can." She pushed past him and he caught up.

"So, that blue haired girl, she's your friend right?"

"Maybe"

"So then, you know about her and Kade."

"I know everything, I'm just waiting for her to tell me."

"So then maybe she-"

"What do you want?" Layla stopped and turned to him, "why do you care?"

"Just worried about my brother." Layla laughed at this.

"Somehow, you don't strike me as the worried type." She pushed past him and continued walking. He watched her walk until she was completely out of sight. He rubbed his head and turned the other direction.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

Months had passed. More and more people had converted over to the army, holding off the plague, but the threat had become more evident. Buttercup had started training with the nymphs, with her father as her teacher. Nymphs were know for healing although healing their own bodies wasn't one of their powers. It was December, the air was cool and the leaves were gone. It was the week of Christmas.

* * *

Bell sat outside, reading an old book from the library. It was then that snow began to fall. It landed on her book and she looked up. She held out her bare palm, watching the small flakes rest in it. She closed her book and left it on the bench, venturing out into the courtyard. She twirled around and eventually lay down.

"Whatcha doin?" Blaine looked down at her, he was wrapped up in warm clothes.

* * *

Layla looked outside the window at the two and smiled. Blaine picked up Bell and swung her around, Layla laughed at the sight. She turned to see Kodiak, he was watching her. She had been noticing it for a while but it became more apparent every time he was caught. Layla wore her hair in a low ponytail, a long off one shoulder green and red sweater, black leggings, and big grey fuzzy socks. Layla hopped off the windowsill and glared at Kodiak. He smirked at her and she shouldered past him like she always did. Upon leaving the room she sunk down against the door. It was happening again. Her heart began to thunder in her chest.

* * *

Blossom sighed. She sat in the kitchen with Lillian, who was dressed in particularly heavy clothes.

"You've been wearing lots of hats and scarfs recently."

"H-have I?" Lillian put her guard up.

"Yes-" Suddenly Brick walked into the room and swept Blossom off her feet. Literally.

"It's snowing." he swung her around. Lillian giggled at them and he put Blossom down. "We're having a snowball fight, go get ready."

"Who says I wanna go out?"

"I do, and if you don't I'll dress you myself." Blossom went red and darted out of the room. Lillian laughed again and Brick turned to her. "Speaking of undressing, Lillian Kade want you to meet him at some spot in the forest. He said you'd understand." Lillian blushed.

"U-undressed? I don't know what you're talking about." But Brick had already left. Lillian sighed.

* * *

Lillian stomped through the forest mumbling to herself. She slung off her hat.

"What the hell anyway! Who the hell does he think he is, calling me out like this?!" She stomped into the clearing to find Kade sitting under a large pine tree. It was covered from the snow, there were candles and food and slowly her anger faded away. But not enough to make her stop from yelling at him. So she took a deep breath and marched up to him. Lillian had her hair in a low ponytail, a thick indigo sweater with a short white dress with indigo designs, blue-purple tights and indigo boots.

"You" She marched up to him. He looked up, alarmed at the tone, knowing he had screwed up. Lillian marched up to him and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing? Sending someone else to make me walk through the cold woods alone." Kade stood up.

"Okay okay, I know you're mad, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It could've been a surprise even if you brought me here" She growled.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad." Kade wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't just-" He kissed her, dipping her back.

"I know, but it's Christmas, this was supposed to be my present." Lillian blushed.

"Present?" she breathed. He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Bee crunched up a snowball and coated it with frost. She had recently completed the snow dance, earning her powers. She threw the snowball, aiming for a tree.

"Ow!" Came the yelp of a boy. Out walked a green-eyed guy.

Grayson Everbirch. Yeah she knew the guy. 15 years old. Blond hair and tan skin. The snow on his skin had evaporated, along with the snow around him. He was 2 years older than her. It annoyed her to no end. She had never spoken to him, but she didn't like him. She laughed and he glared even harder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Playing."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Bee just stuck her tongue out and dashed away.

"Hey!" Grayson ran after her. His friends looked after him. Grayson was a Ihlobo. A fire monster. Her complete opposite, made sense. Bee burst through the living room and into the currently empty training room. Bee climbed over the pedestal in the center and ran towards the window.

"Don't even think about it." Bee flipped around to see Grayson at the door. Bee opened the window and made a move to hop out only to have hands on her waist pull her back.

* * *

Buttercup cackled like a maniac as she stuck the snowball in Butch's face and hopped off his back. She made a break to fly but was caught by her foot and pulled back down on top of him. Butch flipped them over and was pelted with snowballs from behind. Bunny jumped onto Butch's back, pushing the two together, and jumped into the boys' territory.

"Bubbles hit them that way, Bell take the opposite." Blossom ordered. Bubbles moved down the left and hit Blitz and Boomer. Bell moved to the right and attacked Blaine. Blaine tackled her into a pile of snow. Brick made a move towards Blossom who tackled him to the ground.

"What is this? Football?" Blossom laughed and connected their foreheads.

"Love you." She kissed his nose and hopped up, berrying him in snow. She turned to find Bunny and Blitz gone. Boomer had taken down Bubbles. "Girls win" she cheered.

* * *

Bunny found herself over Blitz's shoulder... again. He dropped her into a bridal style hold. Bunny felt herself getting a strange sense of deja vu. She blushed once again.

"Still a traditional girl." Blitz laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him. He set her down and she looked up, mistletoe above them.

"That's cheatin-" Blitz pushed her against the wall in a suffocating kiss.

"Fuck I love you."

"Right back at'cha" Bunny let out and they went back at it. Stumbling the way up to their room.

* * *

They were surrounded by walls of snow. She wasn't completely sure what had happened, but she was biting him. Tension released from Bell as she leaned back from Blaine's neck. Her fangs popped out.

"Finally, congrats you broke the record for maintaining blood lust." Blaine chuckled before going at her lips. The cold around them forgotten.

* * *

Lillian sat up in bed, beside her lay Kade. She slipped back on her clothes and sat on top of him. She shook him but he just mumbled at her. Lillian leaned down and licked his nose, only to find her baby fangs gone.

"You bite me back, we're fully mates." He looked up at her.

"Why do I still have ears and a tail?"

"Well, you aren't a wolf so... you're stuck with those."

"THEN WHY HAVE I BEEN COVERING THEM UP?!" Kade laughed and flipped their positions.

* * *

"What the hell, honestly, jumping out of a window?" Grayson paced back and forth. Bee watched him, completely bored and not paying attention. She iced up the floor and watched him slide into the opposing wall. With that she leaped out of the window and into a tree. He looked out of the window only to see her retreating into the forest.

"Who the hell was that?" He scratched his head and watched her disappear.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

 _Do you remember me? **Bubbles' voice rang out**_  
 _I sat upon your knee_  
 _I wrote to you_  
 _with childhood_ fantasies **_She combed her hand through the bond hair of the small boy sitting in her lap_**

 _Well I'm all grown up now_  
 _Can you still help somehow_  
 _I'm not a_ child _**She rocked back in fourth in the chair**_  
 _But my heart still can dream_

 _So here's my lifelong wish_  
 _My grown up Christmas list_  
 _Not for myself_  
 _But for a world in need **She looked up to the sky**_

 _No more lives torn apart_  
 _That wars would never_ start  
 _And time would heal all hearts **She started dancing around with the little boy**_

 _And everyone would have a friend_  
 _And right would always_ win _**She put the boy down and moved over to a little red headed girl**_  
 _And love would never end_  
 _This is my grown up Christmas list_

 _As children we believe **She span the girl around**_  
 _The grandest sight to see_  
 _Was something lovely_  
 _Wrapped beneath the tree **She extended her palm and a bow appeared, Bubbles raised her eyebrows**_

 _But heaven surely knows_  
 _That packages and bows_  
 _Can never heal a hurting human soul **She put down the girl after wrapping the bow up in her hair**_

 _No more lives torn apart_  
 _That wars would never start_  
 _And time would heal our hearts **She span around**_

 _And everyone would have a friend **She motioned to a little black haired boy**_  
 _And right would always win_  
 _And love would never end, no_  
 _This is my grown up Christmas list **She span around with him and was surprised by the gifts that appeared around them**_

 _What is this illusion **She poked at the presents**_  
 _Called the innocence of youth_  
 _Maybe only in our blind belief_  
 _Can we ever find the truth **She moved back from them and turned to a brown haired girl**_  
 _Ohhh_

 _No more lives torn apart_  
 _(No more torn apart)_  
 _That wars would never start **She danced with the girl and ballet slippers appeared on the little girl's feet**_  
 _(Never start)_  
 _And time would heal all hearts_  
 _(Oh, hearts)_

 _Everyone would have a friend **Bubbles extended her arms**_  
 _(One would have a friend)_  
 _And right would always win **The room flooded with Christmas decorations**_  
 _(Would always win)_  
 _And love would never end **The orphanage was flooding with color**_  
 _(Never, never end, no)_

 _This is my grown up Christmas list_  
 _This is my only lifelong wish **She knelled by the young children**_  
 _This is my grown up Christmas list **They smiled to each other**_

Bee smiled at Bubbles from the doorway.

"What was that?" Bunny asked beside her.

"I guess she found her power." Bell giggled.

"Ah, my girls." Their father sighed

"So, she can make stuff?" Buttercup asked.

"She can produce things from thin air." Blossom concluded.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Madame Pompadour stomped into the room and the children cowered behind Bubbles. Madame turned to see the princesses and immediately straightened herself up. "Your majesties, what might I do for you?"

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Bee asked, turned to them.

"Christmas present." Bell giggled. Bee rose an eyebrow and leaned against the door knob.

"Madame Pompadour, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you privately." Madame Pompadour nodded and they exited to the next room. It was Christmas eve and the kingdom was decked out.

"What are you all up to?" Bee looked at the suspicious 5. "Bubbles?" Bubbles started to sweat.

"Uh- well..." Bunny slid over beside her and put her hand over her mouth.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas **Bunny started singing, throwing everyone off guard**_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the presents **Bunny span Bee around**_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true **Bunny backed up**_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need **Bunny picked up a child and started dancing around**_  
 _And I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_  
 _There upon the fireplace **She span the child to another and watched them dance**_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own **She extended her hand to Bee**_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby **They danced around the room**_

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting **She span Bee to Blossom**_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_  
 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick **She span another child around**_  
 _I won't even stay awake to_  
 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight **She swayed back and forth**_  
 _Holding on to me so tight_  
 _What more can I do?_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you **She pointed at Bee**_  
 _You, baby_

 _Oh, all the lights are shining_  
 _So brightly everywhere_  
 _And the sound of children's_  
 _Laughter fills the air **She tickled the red head girl, making her giggle**_

 _And everyone is singing_  
 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? **She looked up and smiled**_  
 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _This is all I'm asking for_  
 _I just want to see my baby **She danced with the children**_  
 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true **She picked up the blond boy and span around with him**_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby **She took back Bee and danced around with her**_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby **She finished spinning Bee**_

"Well, you've successfully made me dizzy" Bee swayed back and forth, the sisters laughed. Bubbles brushed off her dress and stood up. Bubbles had her hair in pig tails, a quartz necklace, a dress with baby blue short sleeves that were separated from the true blue dress by a grey stripe, a white bracelet, the sleeves and end of the dress faded into green, she had on red tights, and heeled brown combat boots. Bubbles was extremely proud of Bunny's clothing. Bunny tugged at her skirt. Bunny had her hair down, sje wore a baggy purple shirt that faded to red and then green on her sleeves, she wore a tight black skirt that spread out at the bottom in green and red stripes, she also had on black tights and purple wedge ankle boots.

"My turn." Blossom giggled

 _Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas **Her sisters giggled and joined in the chant**_

 _Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine_  
 _Oh Santa_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas **Blossom clapped along and the children joined**_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine_  
 _Oh Santa_

 _Santa **Everyone stopped and Blossom sang**_  
 _If you get this letter_  
 _Won't you help me out_  
 _I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now_  
 _And I don't know how_  
 _You do the things you do while I sleep on Christmas eve **The children danced with her**_  
 _But it's amazing_  
 _And I bet that you could bring me back my baby_  
 _Because every time I see Christmas lights_  
 _I feel this burn inside_  
 _And I just can't take it **Blossom touched her stomach**_

 _I saw them shopping last week_  
 _And his new girl was so bleak_  
 _And then I swore to myself **She danced**_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas night_

 _Oh oh oh **The others joined in the background**_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night_

 _Oh Santa_  
 _I heard that it's really gonna snow this year_  
 _So I hope Rudolph and them all the 8 reindeer **She started singeing to the kid**_  
 _Get you safely here_  
 _So you can scoop him up_  
 _And scoop him right down my chimney_  
 _I've been really, really, really good this year **Bunny rose her eyebrow at Blossom**_  
 _So put on that red suit and make him appear_  
 _Make this Christmas cheer_  
 _Just ain't the same without my baby_  
 _Come on oh Kris Kringle send me help_

 _They say it's unrealistic **She looked at the door Madame Pompadour was in**_  
 _But I believe in you Saint Nick_  
 _So grant this wish for me right quick_  
 _Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas night_

 _Oh oh oh_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas **They started chanting again**_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night_  
 _Oh Santa!_

 _Oh Santa Claus_  
 _If you get this letter_  
 _Please don't make me wait_  
 _Cause all December I'll be counting down the days_  
 _So hop on your sleigh_  
 _I promise that I won't forget the milk and cookies **She stuck her tongue out at the other**_

 _The trees all sparkly and gold_  
 _But inside I feel so cold_  
 _So soon as you leave the North Pole_  
 _Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas **Blossom hit the high note and everyone cheered**_

 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh_  
 _Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine **She danced around with the kids**_

Blossom stopped and smiled like an idiot. She was having so much fun she nearly forgot why they were there. Blossom had her hair in a french braid, she wore a short white low-back dress that ended in green, red, and pink stripes on the sleeves and bottom and the back had a green and red cross on it, she had black tights, and white flats.

"Okay guys, now what's going on?"

"I've got one!" Buttercup shouted before making her way to the center of the floor.

(Kelly Clarkson in case you like to listen to the music during these parts)

 _Out of all the reindeer **Buttercup started with a bang**_  
 _You know you're the mastermind_  
 _Run run Rudolph_  
 _Randolph's not too far behind_

 _Run run Rudolph_  
 _Santa's got to make it to town **The kids cheered**_  
 _Randolph he can hurry_  
 _He can take the freeway down **She pointed down**_  
 _And away went Rudolph_  
 _Whizzin' like a merry go round_

 _Said Santa to a boy child **She danced with the little boys**_  
 _What have you been longing for?_  
 _All I want for Christmas is a_  
 _Rock and roll electric guitar **She played the air giutar**_  
 _And then away went Rudolph_  
 _Whizzin' like a shootin' star, yeah_

 _Run run Rudolph_  
 _Santa's got to make it to town_  
 _Well can't you make him hurry_  
 _Tell him he can take the freeway down_  
 _And then away went Rudolph_  
 _Whizzin' like a merry go round, yeah, ooo yeah **She started dancing for the instrumental**_

 _Said Santa to a girl child_  
 _What would you like most to get?_  
 _Oh I want baby doll that can cry, drink, scream oh yeah **She danced with the girls**_  
 _And then away went Rudolph_  
 _Whizzin' like a saber jet, yeah_

 _Run run Rudolph_  
 _Run run Rudolph_  
 _Runnin' like a son of gun **She made her hand into the guin sign**_  
 _Run run Rudolph_  
 _Run run Rudolph_  
 _Running like a son of gun **She jumped around**_  
 _Run, run, oh run, yeah_

"Love that song!" Buttercup cheered. Buttercup had her hair in two french braids, an off the shoulder green sweater, red shorts, green knee socks with red stripes at the top, and brown hiking boots.

"You guys sure are good at singing." Bee laughed. Bee wore Bell's hoodie, torn up white sneakers, red jeans, and her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Now what's going on?" She crossed her arms and glared at the sisters.

"Isn't it my turn?" Bell asked. '

"That's right!" Bunny cheered and Bee rolled her eyes and sat down.

(Christina Aguilera)

 _Oh yeah, mmm **Bell's beautiful voice rang out**_  
 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Let your heart be light_  
 _From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah **She picked up a child**_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Make the Yuletide gay **She span around**_  
 _From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh_

 _Here we are as in olden days **She shook her head**_  
 _Happy golden days of yore, ah_  
 _Faithful friends who are dear to us **She pulled Bee up**_  
 _They gather near to us once more, ooh_

 _Through the years we all will be together and **She looked at her sisters**_  
 _If the fates allow_  
 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, oh yeah, oh_  
 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, oh, oh **She span**_

 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
 _They gather near to us once more, oh, oh **She smiled at all the children**_

 _Through the years we all will be together and_  
 _If the fates allow, oh yeah **She span away from them**_  
 _But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow, oh yeah, oh, oh_  
 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, ooh yeah, oh, ooh **Everyone stood and shock at her amazing voice.**_

"Just full of surprises." Blossom smiled at her sister. Bell's hair was left out, she wore a white of the shoulder short sleeved dress with a red and green sash in the middle and red and green line on her shoulders, and black flats.

"What's going on!" Bee was finally fed up. The girls just gave her cheshire cat smiles. Their father entered the room with Madame Pompadour behind him. She had a look of slight befuddlement upon her face.

"Bee..." Madame started out.

"What is it?"

"Welcome to the family." Their father said, holding out his arms to her. Bee felt small tears collect in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't understand."

"We adopted you, merry Christmas!" Bell smiled and Bee jumped into her arms and started crying.

* * *

Bubbles awoke, her vision was completely black, she couldn't see a thing. It was Christmas morning, she could hear the birds chirping. It was cold.

"Awake already?" A familiar voice asked. The bag was removed from her head and her eyes adjusted to the light.

"You."


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

Purple eyes a blaze in the sunlight before her stood Kodiak. He smirked at her.

"Welcome to your new home." He spoke. Bubbles looked around and found her sisters beside her, all of them. Bee lay against her.

"What are you doing? What is happening?"

"In due time, I suppose you all don't need these anymore." With a snap of his fingers the bags were lifted off of the girls' heads. He started to walk away and Bubbles stood up and flew towards him only to hit glass and fall to the floor. They were in a cell. "I wouldn't bother, this cell is meant to counter the power of a Banshee." He chuckled before leaving. Bubbles growled and went back to her sisters. It was funny, she couldn't remember going to sleep last night.

"Ugh..." Bee sat up slowly.

"Bee!"

"Where..."

"We're in some kind of dungeon" Bubbles said looking around. Bee was wide awake.

* * *

"THEY'RE GONE!" Butch yelled. The royals couldn't hear the girls' thoughts, they had searched the entire castle and had only found their father, fast asleep on the floor.

* * *

"Look how tall you are!" Luna called, looking up at him. They were in their junior year and Patrick found himself growing at an accelerated rate. He was 16 and Luna was 17. His parents liked her, they weren't dating or anything. Luna was his only and best friend. Luna wore a short purple dress, brown boots that ended below her knees and cream knee socks. Her hair was a bit longer than Bell's and put in two braids. Patrick's hair went to his chin and the ends were slightly faded to dark brown.

"You're so little from up here." He chuckled. His voice had dropped and he was actually pretty attractive without the glasses. They went to the lunch room and sat down at their own little table. The bullying was rare now, Luna had defended him. It had stopped once she beat up Bruce, leader of the football team, at the end of last year.

"Shaddup" She pouted and he laughed.

"GOOD EVENING STUDENTS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT" Rang out the speakers of the school. "AS OF NOW, THE MUSIC PROGRAM WILL BE SHUT DOWN AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR. IF YOU SIGNED UP FOR MUSIC CLASSES COME TO THE OFFICE FOR A CLASS EXCHANGE." The cafeteria erupted with students crying out.

"What the hell?" Luna stood up and glared at the speakers. She was part of both the sports program and music program, a rare combination. Then again Luna was rare.

"Well, can't be helped." Patrick shrugged, not being a part of the music program.

"What are you talking about?!" Luna growled. "I won't stand for it! I'm going to talk to the principal!" And with that she marched out of the cafeteria. Patrick sighed and got up after.

* * *

Patrick was startled awake by Butch's yell.

"Ah, Patrick you're awake." The king said, helping him up off of the cushioned seat he had been lay on.

"Where are they?" Brick and his brothers were there in an instant.

"what are you talking about?"

* * *

"Where are we?" Blossom asked. Bubbles and Bee shrugged. The see-through door was opened and in walked a girl about their age. She had wavy red hair that reached her back and yellow eyes.

"Only three are awake? Weaklings." She said glaring at them. A piece of red hair was in the middle of her face. She wore a short yellow dress with black tights and boots. Her skin was pale like Bell's. "The queen wishes to see you three."

"Queen?" bee asked as they were guided out of the cell. The girl was silent.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked. The girl looked back at them and sighed.

"Are you so disconnected that you don't even recognize your own kind?"

"You're a Banshee" asked Bubbles. The girl nodded.

"That isn't what I asked." Blossom said.

"My name is Bianca, we're here." She stopped at two double doors and pushed them open. She bowed before the throne.

"Hello mother." Sat in the throne was a red haired, yellow eyed, paled skinned, replica of Bianca. She had her hair in a bun with a crown and a gold and black gown.

"Thank you child, you three, come forth." They exchanged looks and stepped forward.

"Seeing as you're the only Banshees who don't know about this place, you must be Luna's children. So that's the reason that ungrateful traitor died. And I wanted to do it myself."

"I'm sorry?" Blossom asked, glaring.

"Your mother is the reason that the Plague hasn't been able to wage war for so long." Bianca scowled.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked.

"Your mother told our coordinates to the opposing side when she escaped, they attacked us before we were ready. She's a traitor to us all."

"How dare you talk about her like that!" Bee yelled at the queen.

"What's this revolting creature?" Bianca yanked on Bee's hair.

"Ow!"

"Hey." Blossom glared at her.

"What? This thing important." Bubbles grabbed Bee's sleeve and put her under her arm.

"This is our sister, and I suggest you keep your hands off." Bubbles glared at her that even death would fear.

"Yes ma'am" Bianca stood like a log.

"Okay..." Bubbles said, turning back to the queen.

"When did she make that runt, she's been dead for quite a long time."

"I'm adopted." Bee glared.

"Obviously, you're not even a Banshee." Blossom laughed and the queen looked to her. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking that if the other three were here, this place would already be torn to pieces."

"Nice to hear. Now why you're really here. The real war is about to begin, join us. We've heard from our spy how powerful you are."

"Not a chance." Bubbles snarled. So Kodiak was a spy the entire time.

"Just like that wench." The queen stood and glared at them.

"Don't talk about our mother like that!" Blossom snarled.

"Oh please, you don't even know your mother!"

"Well we know she's better than you!" The queen glared at them with a horrifying pain.

"Take them back to the cell, they'll come around." Bianca led them back, making sure not to touch Bee, who was still in Bubbles' arms. They were put back in the cell and Bianca left them.

* * *

"Kodiak?" Asked Kade, his friends behind him. All three of them were horrified.

"He told us it was gone." Alexis looked at the other two.

"What was gone?" Boomer glared. Kade sighed.

"My brother and I are mean't to take over the tribe after our father dies. Neither of us have evil intentions like our father does. So in order to ensure our allegiance to the plague Him planned to insert evil spirits into our bodies, to take us over when we were 13."

"Take overs are against the law." The queen budded in and Kade nodded.

"Well, these two overheard this. They planned to save us but in the end they were too late. Kodiak had already been taken over when they got there, but they saved me and we came here."

"Who's Him?" Asked Blitz.

"He's the demon, and his spirit resides within my brother. After we escaped we learned this." Kade sad sadly.

"It's possible they may be planning to do the same to the girls." Alexis added.

"But this means that the end is about to come, doesn't it?" Blaine asked and the king nodded.

"The final battle" The queen sighed.

* * *

Behind the door sat Layla and Lillian.

* * *

Buttercup sat up instantly.

"It smells weird." She looked around and then at her shocked sisters. "What the fuck?" They relayed everything to her.

"Ah, another's awake." Bianca said behind them.

"You" Buttercup was at the glass in an instant and Bianca stumbled back.

"What the heck!" Bianca screeched at her and ran off to her mom.

* * *

"Are the troops ready?" Asked the king. Everyone but the children and a select few were fighting.

"Yes sir" Winston said. Winston was the general of the army. He was fresh outta high school. Mulberry eyes and dark blue hair.

"Good."

"But where are we going?"

"You just let me do the leading. They're the coordinates we were given last time, just they're ready for us now."

* * *

"Why did you tell them to make me stay?" Lillian growled at Kade.

"If anything happened to you-"

"If anything happens to you I'll kill myself!"

* * *

Bell awoke. Buttercup sat curled up in the corner. Blossom and Bubbles were talking in low voices.

"You're awake!" Bee shot into her arms.

"What?"

"Long story." Blossom sighed.

* * *

The troops marched forward.

"We don't have to kill my brother. If I can inject enough power into him then Him will be forced out of his body and will evaporate before it can find a new host." Kade shouted to the others, who nodded.

"What about you?" Brick called.

"My power is combined with Lillian's, so there isn't any room for him."

* * *

"This sucks!" Layla yelled. Kodiak. Kodiak was evil.

"You're telling me!" Lillian kicked a can.

"You two wanna go?" Asked an old vampiric lady.

"Aren't you the one who trained Bunny?" Layla asked and she nodded.

"I'm leaving, are you two with me?"

"Hell yeah!" Layla cheered and took out her wings. Lillian nodded and took out hers as well.

* * *

Bunny groaned and flipped around multiple times before getting up.

"Oh boy..." She said, standing up. "Explanation." She looked at Bubbles and they told her everything they knew.

"So... Mom was a badass?" Bunny concluded. Bell nodded.

"How you doing over there?" Bunny asked Buttercup. She looked up and was pale.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked as they moved over to her. She looked sick. She was slightly sweating.

"C-can you guys hear it..." Her voice was barely audible.

"What are you talking about?" Bee asked.

"It's like a heart beat."


	23. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

The rain pounded over them. Situated under a piece of metal held up by a cardboard box and a large rock were Patrick and Luna. Luna had her knee length hair in a high ponytail, she wore a short white dress with white heels and a pearl necklace. Over her shoulders was the open graduation robe. They had just graduated and had gone out together for an after party. On the way home the rain had come down so they had gone to the most convenient shelter.

"Look at it come down." Luna sighed and leaned against Patrick. She was 18 and he was 17. Patrick was a good 7 inches above her now. They were sitting on the ground, robes lucked under them.

"Glad we got out of it quick enough." Patrick said smiling down at her.

"Yeah..." She snuggled up to him, "Hey, Pat?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna do after this?"

"I don't know, probably go off to the mines like I'm supposed to." This was what he had dreaded. Now that high school was over what would happen to them. He couldn't help but dread the day that he wouldn't have Luna. "What about you?"

"Hmmm. Well if you're going to the mines then I guess I'll have to work there too." She sat up and smiled at him.

"You aren't allowed in the mines." He frowned at her. She pouted back.

"Then, how am I gonna see you?" He sighed and looked down, unable to answer her question. Working in the mines started early in the morning and ended late at night. "No..." He looked up at her to see tears falling from her eyes. The fearless Luna was crying.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure it'll work out." He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"But I can't... live without you." He pulled back and looked at her. She had a slight blush on her face.

"Luna?" She bit her lip and looked up at him, determination burned in her eyes.

"Patrick we can't be apart or we'll be alone."

"I know..." Luna dried her tears.

"You... wanna be with me forever?"

"Of course."

"Marry me."

"Luna-"

"Patrick." She looked up and gave him a smile. "I love you, guess you're stuck with me!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. She then kissed him. It was then that the world felt right. They pulled back.

"I love you more."

* * *

Patrick snapped awake in the war tent. Rain was pouring down on the tent. Around him lay many other brave soldiers.

"Nightmare?" Winston asked. He sat up, weapons around him.

"I can never really tell." Winston petted the spot beside him and Patrick moved over.

"Tell me about it"

"They're my fondest memories, but when I awake... I'm only reminded that what I had is gone."

* * *

"It's pounding, I-it's in here with us." She shakily stood up and felt around the wall, moving around the boxes and garbage left by other captives of the cell. Buttercup stumbled around the cell until she reached the beating. She pushed aside the garbage and boxes and nearly lost her breath at the sight before her.

* * *

Boomer sat up in a tree, from there he could see the field they were meant to do battle on.

Bubbles. Was she okay? Were they treating her okay? What if they were too late? What the girls were turned evil?

"How's it going up there?" Asked Winston, beside him was Patrick. Winston was a vampire. He climbed up the tree with Patrick and they sat down.

"That's where we're fighting?" Asked Patrick, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, something wrong with it?"

"No, just kind of familiar." It wasn't just kind of familiar. On that very hill with that now leafless tree was where Luna had told him she was pregnant. The memories flooded his vision and he couldn't hear a thing the other two were saying.

* * *

"What is that?" Bubbles asked. Stuck to the wall was a tan colored wrap of a sort. In the shape of a body that had been squashed up against the wall. You could make out the bumps of a face and arms and legs. It was too thick to tell the gender.

"A person?" Blossom asked. Buttercup gulped and reached her hand out to it. Placing her palm on what she believed to be the person's shoulder. She let out a shallow breath and collapsed, but she didn't land on the ground. He hand was attacked to the strange cocoon.

"I-I can't let go" Green power spread throughout the cocoon.

"Buttercup!" Bunny called and tried to pull her away from the cocoon.

* * *

Dawn broke across the sky as the army set in the forest, the battlefield before them.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" While many nodded a few gave questioning looks and the king sighed. "While you fight Kade will sneak into the tribe and defeat Kodiak. Winston and the boys will rescue the girls and meet us in the tribe to defeat Mojo, Kade's father. Once we defeat him we will return to the battlefield, by then most of them will retreat having lost their leaders." Everyone nodded in agreement and started chatting amongst themselves. Blitz was tapping his foot impatiently, Butch was glaring at the battlefield, Boomer sat atop another tree with Winston, Brick was leaned up against the tree talking with Blaine. Patrick sat on a rock.

His girls were in trouble. For them he would blow up the world.

* * *

"We got you!" Bubbles yelled. All five of them were pulling against Buttercup, but her hand remained attached.

"It won't let me go!"

"FUCK!" Bunny cussed, "WHAT'S THIS THING MADE OF"

"Language!" Blossom called.

* * *

"It's time." The king said, looking at the opposing army, stopped in the field. Monsters of different kinds, shapes, and sizes dotted the fields. Th king stepped out and the others followed. The wind blew past the silent field as the opposing sides faced one another.

"CHARGE"

They collided at the middle like magnets. Clashes of light and inhuman sounds shook the earth. In the collisions Kade passed by the ranks. Blending in with other werewolves he slid by them and escaped through the forest. He bounded through the woods, sights set on the tribe. The boys took a different trail. Dividing at the center they escaped on different sides, three on each. The Banshee castle was a long ways away.

* * *

With a slight pop Buttercup was pulled off of the cocoon. Her skin was torn and her energy was nearly depleted. Suddenly the cocoon fell to the ground and turned to dust. Right after it fell a body. The creature pulled itself up and sucked in a deep breath as though it had been void of one for years. Then it opened its eyes. Skin still forming on the arms and face.

"Oh my God." Bell said.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

Curly hair cascaded down her back to her ankles. The top was orange, turning into yellow, and finally to white. Her lenient chest was covered by a long black gown. Her eyes were an assortment of colors. Painted around the irises was an illuminate purple spread out into luscious green and ended with a magical pink. She took in deep breaths, each one as careful as they were unbelievable. She sat up and looked around. In a blob before her sat the girls. Bunny opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The next thing they knew they were engulfed in a hug. A warm embrace that was so familiar yet so foreign.

"My girls." She murmured. Her voice was hoarse. They leaned back from each other.

"How did you know?"

"Any mother would recognize her own children, no matter how old they get."

* * *

Door after door, each one was a new memory for Kade. Until he reached the room right before where his father sat. Kade stood before the door. Purple eyes a glow with murderous red.

"Hello Brother" Kodiak spoke the words with venom.

"Him. Get out of Kodiak." Kade spoke to him with a voice never before heard. A vicious cackle left his mouth. Kade let out a shaky breath. In a split second he was on the ground, a bloody gash upon his shoulder.

"I already heard about your plan," He laughed, "go ahead, give me everything you've got!" Kodiak screeched and Kade stood up. from his hand he created a glowing ball of pure green energy and shot it at his brother who absorbed like it was nothing. "That all you got!" With those words he was taken back to another time.

* * *

"That all you got!" Kodiak yelled at Kade. They were 10 at the time. Kade growled and hurled a chunk of earth at his brother. Kodiak tried to open a portal, but it snapped and didn't open. Kodiak was hit with the rock.

"That is why you must not rely on your power too much my son." Their father had said.

"Did you do that dad?" Kade asked. His father only smirked before walking away. Their father was truly evil.

* * *

The vampires stopped as they reached a barricade of Banshees. In the front was Bianca.

"I'll take the leader first." Winston said, the others nodded. A Banshee appeared from behind and took Boomer, shooting up in the air only to be brought down by crystals brought up by Blitz and knocked out. Boomer landed on his feet. They nodded to each other and charged. Winston shot towards Bianca and they both toppled off a hill and down into a lower forest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She screeched at him. But that was only a diversion. From all sides came Banshees. Winston closed his eyes and looked into each and every one of their minds, finding their worst memories he projected them to them. They each collapsed in a coma induced state. He thought he was done until he was hit from behind and crashed into a tree. Bianca stood before him. He couldn't read her mind.

"You have to be kidding me." He grumbled.

* * *

"I see. This is all my fault." Their mother said, petting Bee on the head.

"No! Of course not!" Bubbles argued.

"But I'm afraid it is."

"How?" Blossom asked.

"I suppose I should start with the queen." Their mother said. " Her name is Sol and she is my little sister." The girls gave her gaping looks and she giggled at them. "When I refused to uphold the tradition of staying with the Plague and ran away she grew a hatred for me and once I died she imprisoned my body here, as a form of eternal punishment. She is kind but it's my fault she hates you and is still with the plague today." A sudden shake raked throughout the palace and down to the dungeon.

"The final battle. " Blossom said. A peice of rubble fell towards Bubbles and Blossom created a shield to give her time to run out.

"That was..." Luna started, "Do all of you have powers?" They nodded towards her. "I see..."

"Do you know something about them?" Bunny asked.

"You know, our power, like many monsters' comes from a god. The Goddess Schell is the goddess of noise, she created Banshees. Among the fist were her five children:

Willow, who had the power to control peoples' wills and create anything from thin air, known as the willful wisher

Erimentha, who had the power to create an unbreakable shield and absorb another's power for limited use, know as the Syncing Shield

Idona, who had the power to destroy and recreate just as easily, know as the Destroyed Designer

Orca, who had the power to let out a deathly lazer-like scream and control ice, know as the Sound Snow

and lastly

Eir, who had the power to create an army and control it and heal beings so well she could raise the dead, known as the Hollow Healer.

My mother was the 1,000th generation Syncing Sheild, but a little while after she had me, she and her sisters died. She was the only one who had a child so all the powers went to me. Later my father remarried and had my sister. The powers were always too much for me. I could only control them in small amounts. It was fate that I had five children for which to pass on the powers back in balance. But I died in birth, therefor I couldn't be any help to you."

"Wait so, I brought you back to life AND I can create an army?!" Buttercup asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I can teach you all the information I have on the powers."

"We don't have time." Blossom said.

"It'll only take a minute." With questioning looks Luna spread out her hands and from her head sprouted five glowing columns. Her memories were filtered into the girls heads.

* * *

Kade knelled on the ground that was it, anymore power and he'd be dead.

"So this is finally the end brother!" Him cackled inside his brother. "It's about time this was finished." Him shot the deathly red ray from his had, this was it. Kade couldn't move. He closed his eyes and waited for the hit, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see a force field before him. To his left was Lillian.

"I told you you needed me." She smiled down at him.

"Called for back up?" Kodiak stalked towards them but was stopped when a sword slashed an x across his chest. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"What never been shown up before?" Layla stood, sword in hand, a glare upon her face. He stared at her and she pushed down all emotion within her.

"Don't kill him." Kade grounded out.

"Don't worry, we've gotta plan." Lillian said, keeping the shield up. Kodiak stumbled back, shaking his head back and forth.

"Stop it... Get out... but you... we have..." He argued back and forth.

"What's going on?" Kade asked

"Just like the old lady said." Layla approached him.

"G-GET AWAY" Kodiak shouted. Struggling against the wall.

"A wolf can never resist its mate." Lillian said. Layla slammed her lips onto Kodiak's, she filtered her power through him. Black dust collected around them. He made one last strangled attempt at breaking free before Him was forced out of the body. Kodiak fell limp in Layla's arms. Him's spirit fled the room.

"No that's my dad's room!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Lillian pushed out her shield and created a ball around Him. Him evaporated into nothing.

"We did it!" Lillian cheered. Kodiak started to stir in Layla's arms.

"Who..." He looked up and his eyes widened when he looked at Layla. "You're the girl I've been seeing." Layla blushed and as Kodiak made a move to stand, she collapsed, bringing them both down.

* * *

Winston flipped over her, using her butt as leverage.

"PERVERT" She screeched. She turned to him and took a deep breath. She started to scream and he knelt to cover his ears. He looked up at her and in a sudden moment launched himself towards her. He kissed her, and entered her mind. From there he could find her greatest fear. What he found shocked him.

"You'll never be great like me." Echoed her mother's voice. He projected the memory into her mind and released her lips. Her struggling ceased and she collapsed.

* * *

People lay some dead others wounded on both sides. A banshee broke into the healing lines. Patrick grabbed an ax and sliced its head off. He then returned right back to the Gnome he was healing.

* * *

The glass broke and the girls flew out. Theirs eyes a glow with hatred and power.

"You six, go stop the war, I'll deal with my sister." Said Luna.

"I'm going with you!" Bee said, hopping onto her back.

"Alright, I could use the help." Luna laughed before flying off. the five made their way out of the palace. While they were making their way out, they spotted the boys fighting.

"Bunny and I will go help." Blossom nodded to the other three. "You three go stop the big war." They nodded to each other.

"Bloss, take some of my healing power, just in case." Buttercup said, holding out her hand.

"Thanks" Blossom said, grabbing her hand and absorbing some power, before following Bunny down to the battle. A banshee headed straight for Brick. He turned but it was too late. The blast shot him back, but when he looked up it's mouth had been sealed close. Bunny touched the ground. Then before her and the Banshee a pink line was drawn and a force field was put up around the banshees.

"You boys look like you could use a little help." Bunny smirked at them.

* * *

They were flying through the sky when a ball of fire was shot at them. Bubbles was hit. Buttercup caught her. Bell froze the werewolves.

"We must be getting close." Bell said.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles mumbled a response. "She's out cold." Buttercup said immediately working on healing her while they were flying. They reached the battlefield and were horrified by the sight. Death was everywhere. They landed and Buttercup put down Bubbles, who was partially awake. Bell flew around the field releasing howls and freezing people. Buttercup stood and with a flick of her wrist, 30 puppet soldiers appeared.

"Here" Bubbles said weakly. She gave each powerful weapons. Buttercup sent them off to fight and started healing people.

* * *

They entered the throne room.

"So the six of you escaped." The queen said.

"Actually Sol, there are 7 of us." Sol flipped around and at the sight of her sister, was reduced to tears.

"Y-you..."

"Come little sister, some see what you have done." Luna extended her hand to her sister.

* * *

Bell and Blossom landed at the werewolf tribe. Inside the Chief palace they found the four. The princes came in right behind them. Kodiak looked up at them.

"You don't have to fight him." Kodiak said, "He died a long time ago."

* * *

Bell fell to the ground.

"Bell!" Buttercup yelled. She couldn't keep this up. Between healing people and keeping her puppets together it was too much. She was reduced to her knees. She didn't see the Fairy come at her with a spear until it was at her neck.

"STOP" Bubbles yelled. Everyone on the opposing side froze. The spear was at her neck the fairy was frozen in mid air. "YOU WILL ALL RETREAT NOW AND YOU WILL NEVER ATTACK AGAIN" and with that everyone left with their tails between their legs. It was then that the others arrived.

"Damn girl!" Bunny cheered. They celebrated for a while, healing wounded and Blossom and Buttercup worked together to bring others back to life. People with minor injuries were in the infirmary. It was then that Luna arrived, Bee on her shoulders and Sol by her side.

"You helped us again." The king bowed to Luna, who just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I have told my Banshees to retreat." Sol bowed and the queen smiled.

"Welcome to the alliance for good."

"Luna?" Patrick stood behind her, shaken. Luna smiled and flew into his arms, dotting kisses over his face.

"Together forever."

* * *

So.

What is a Banshee?

Blossom looked in the bathroom mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"Me"

"And me!" Buttercup swung her arm around Blossom.

"And us!" Bubbles said as she and Bell joined them.

"Don't forget about me." Bunny said, putting her arm around Bell. Luna put her arms around the five and looked into the mirror.

"Us."


	25. Chapter 25

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

 **BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER!**

Bee sighed and brushed the sweat off her brow. She set the mop aside. 7 years had passed since the war. Bee was 20 years old. Last year Madame Pompadour had died and Bee had taken over the orphanage. Bee's hair now ended right above her butt and she had a lenient chest. She wore a dark blue dress with black tights and boots.

"MOM!" Called Jasmine. A preteen with black hair with pink streaks. So she hadn't exactly taken over the orphanage, she had adopted everyone within it and bought the house. She lived there with her husband.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out with Jay later today."

"Alright, tell him I said hello."

"Okay!" Her daughter bounded out the door. She was cleaning up dinner when she felt hands creep over her sides.

"Hey!" She flipped around and had her lips sealed by those of her lover. She leaned back and looked at Grayson. Yes her long lost enemy had become her husband.

* * *

Bianca sat on her throne with her mother beside her.

"You must rule with your heart." Sol said. There was a knock on the door and Winston entered. Bianca looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"Go on" She sighed and watched her daughter kiss her mate on the cheek before they ruched out on their date.

* * *

Layla pulled at her tail and glared at Kodiak, who was currently leading the tribe meeting with Kade. Layla sent a sword over in the air and poked Kodiak in the butt, making him jump. She laughed at her mate and ran out of the room. He caught up to her in no time.

"Honestly what am I going to do with you." He sighed before kissing her.

 _ **AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
